


My God

by WriterofDemons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Violence, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofDemons/pseuds/WriterofDemons
Summary: They played together. They fought together. They grew up together. But more importantly, they fell in love with eachother. Finding comfort in each others arms. Though when the dark forces of the universe try to tear Loki and Thor apart, they will have to fight back in order to see the light of a new day.





	1. New Member of the Family

The doors burst open to the All-Fathers chambers. A slight breeze coming through the opening of the doors. A woman walks through the doors. A worried look upon her face. Her sky blue eyes frantically searching the room. Looking for the one person that has been on worries for the whole night. He left in the early hours of the morning to march across the enemies borders, prepared to attack. Leaving the woman at home to fret about the fate of her loved one. Hearing that the tropes had returned home, she ran to her loves chambers.  
When her eyes landed on the white-haired figure standing at the far end of the room, she finally relaxed. Almost all of her worries leaving her at the sight of her husband. He had his back to her. His hands busying themselves with something. Still dressed in his armor. Bits of his armor looked a bit damaged but other than the damaged armor he looked to be intact. He seemed too absorbed in whatever he was doing to notice the blonde haired woman standing behind him.  
With the grace and elegance of a queen, she made her way over to her husband. Gently she rests a small hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled at first but relaxed into the touch once he realized it was her. “Welcome back, Love.” She said in a soft voice. A smile spreading across her lips. “How did things go in Jotunheim? The guards told me that you were injured.” her voice was full of worry as she spoke. That was the cause of most of her fear, hearing that her husband was injured in battle. She feared the worst. But seeing that he wasn’t hurt she was able to relax a bit. Well from what she could see of him he wasn’t injured.  
Slowly the man turned his head to the side so he could look at his wife, not fully turning around. His wife took a step back from him. Shocked by what was on his face. Or more like what was missing from his face. Where his right eye once was was now a golden eye patch. The skin around it was bloodied and scratched up. Just by looking at the state of the injury the woman could tell what happened. “The conflict with Jotunheim went well. We are now at peace with them. We were also able to retrieve the casket of ancient winters. A way to symbolize the peace between us.” he could feel his wives worried gaze lingering on his face. Knowing what was on her mind. “Oh Frigga, there is nothing to fret about. I lost my eye during battle. It is but a minor injury from what some of my men have received.” a saddened look crossed his face at the memory of his fallen soldiers.  
There was far more death during the battle than what he was expecting. Too many good men lost their lives that day. Ones who didn’t deserve to die. A lot of them too young. Not looking forward to telling their families of their fates. That was never an easy task to perform. At least they will be remembered as heroes that saved Asgard.  
A smile found its way back onto Frigga’s lips. Although her smile tried to hide her worry for her husbands well being. But she was grateful that his injury wasn’t worse. “Are you positive that you are okay, Odin? You must be in some amount of pain.” he gave her a reassuring smile. A smile that says that he is alright. “Well I am grateful you made it back to me and that everything worked out with Jotunheim,” she tells him.  
“I do have some more news to share with you,” he says softly. Frigga raised a questioning eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. Slowly he turned around, so he was fully facing her. Giving her yet another surprise that night. She gasped at the sight of the small sleeping figure in her husband's arms. “We have a small addition to the family.”  
Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She looked up at Odin with a questioning look. “A new addition to the family?” she asked, sounding disbelieved. Though her voice held a note of happiness and excitement. She raised her hand up to her chest, resting it over her heart. She smiled down at the sleeping infant. She couldn’t possibly say no to the child. A need to protect and nurture the boy filled her senses. “Where on Asgard did you find him?” she reached out and took the child from Odin’s hold. Carradeling him in her arms. She couldn’t help but smile down at the small weight in her arms.  
Odin’s expression turned into a serious expression. “I didn’t find him on Asgard. I found him on Jotunheim.” the confused expression on his wife's face made him continue explaining. “He was left in the cold to die when I found him. He is actually Laufey’s son.” he seemed a bit hesitant to share that bit of information. Not sure how his wife would handle it, bringing the enemies son into the house of Odin, abandoned or not.  
Frigga looked up with surprise at the mention of Laufey. “He’s a Frost Giant?” Her gaze falling back down to the boy. Her blue eyes growing wide as Odin cast the enchantment that he had placed on the child to vanish. The infants pale white skin turning into an icy blue. Lighter blue markings appearing on his skin. The markings of a Jotun. His skin is now slightly cold to the touch. If he were to open his eyes, she knew his eyes would be a ruby red. Although she knew what the child was, she couldn’t help but smile caringly at the child. Lightly caressing the child's head, she said, “He’s a bit small for a Frost Giant.”  
Odin grunted in agreement. Casting the enchantment again to make the young boy look Asgardian once again. “I believe Laufey was ashamed of his size. Too embarrassed of having a son that is the same size as us Asgardians. Just shows how much of a monster he is. Leaving his own blood at the age of a couple days to die in their cruel world. It’s despicable that they would do something like that.”  
“Laufey is a fool then.” Says the blonde woman. “If he does not wish to have such a wonderful child, then I’ll take care of him” her voice lowered a bit as she spoke to the sleeping child. “I’ll be your new mother, my dear sweet child.” A small smile spread across Odin’s lips. He always enjoyed seeing his wife around children. She's still so sweet and caring to them. Treating them as if they were her own when they weren’t. Her caring nature is what made her a great Queen. Someone that made many people in Asgard looks up to her.  
The king walked up to his queen, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead. Being careful to not disturb the baby. “I’m glad that you care for him,” he says in a soft voice instead of his loud booming voice. “Now our son will have someone to grow up with. They’ll always have each other. To look after each other.” There was a note of excitement to his voice. Excited that their biological son would now have a brother.  
Frigga leaned into her husbands embrace. Enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. The feeling alone allowing her body to relax. Assuring her that all of this is real and not some dream. “Now why don’t we give this little guy a name.” she comes at the child.  
The child stirred a bit. Waking up from his peaceful sleep. His eyes opening up to show two emerald green eyes. Its eyes searching its surroundings and then finally landing on Frigga. The child did not cry at the unfamiliarity of his surroundings or the strange woman that was holding him. Instead, the child seemed to relax a bit more. Almost looking content.  
Odin let out a chuckle. Trying to keep his voice down, so he doesn't startle the baby. “He seems to have taken a liking to you.” He says to his wife. “As for a name, I'll let you choose.” He knew all too well that his wife was better at naming children then he was.  
The smile on Frigga’s lips only seemed to grow more. She wanted the name to mean something. To fit the child's personality. Of course with an infant, it’s impossible to tell a child's personality or who that child will grow up to be for that matter. Bt for Frigga she always seems to know the perfect name for a child. Going through all of the names in her mind one stood out. “I know what I want to name him. His name shall be Loki.” the now named Loki made a small sound, as if he agreed with the name. Causing a light laugh to leave his new mothers lips. “Yes, Loki shall be a fine name for him,” she confirms.  
Odin smiled at the child. “Loki,” he says slowly at first. As if he was taste testing the name. “Loki is a wonderful name, my love.” even though that the child was from a different race, not to mention their mortal enemies, he has grown a bit fawned of the child. When he found the child, he couldn’t have left that child to die in that temple. He wasn’t cruel like those frost giants. Besides the child even looked more Asgardian than a giant. “I’ll call someone to set up a nursery for him as soon as possible.”  
“I agree,” she says. “He shall receive the finest.” She remembered how beautiful the nursery for their firstborn was. Everything in that room was a beautiful gold color. They had gotten the best furniture in all of Asgard for their child’s bedroom. It would only be fair if their newest child got the same amount of courtesy and love that their other son got.  
The two of them turned towards the door. Getting ready to find a servant so they could ready a room for the newborn. Before they were able to reach the door, the door slowly opened. Near the bottom of the door, a small child peaked through the opening in the door. His small chubby arms pressed against the door as he tried to push it open. His blue eyes looking through the door eyeing the three in the room.  
“Thor? What are you doing in here?” Frigga says softly. Eyeing her now eldest child as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside of the room. As the door closes behind him, he waddles his way over to his parents. His chubby little legs carrying him to his mother's side. Grabbing onto her long flowing light blue dress and looking up at her with big curious eyes. He obviously knew that something was going on and wanted to know exactly what was happening.  
Slowly she knelt down so she could be more at night with her son. Well as much as she could be with a three-year-old. With the hand that wasn’t holding the baby, she ruffled the eldest blond hair. “Thor, sweetie. There is someone we want you to meet.” carefully she lowered Loki down so Thor could see him. “I want you to meet your baby brother, Loki.” her voice is soft as she speaks. Loki is still asleep in her arms, and she didn’t want to disturb his sleep.  
Thor eyed his new family member with curiosity. Not fully getting what was happening. Of course, he was still too young to understand anything like this. Too young to comprehend how or why this baby was now apart of his family. As expected he didn’t question it. He seemed to accept it. He placed his hands on the baby's arms and lightly patted them. Almost as if he was making sure that the baby was real or not. He had never seen a baby before, so he didn’t know what to think. His eyes left Loki and went up to his mother. “Brother?” he asked in a small voice. Not sure if it was the right word.  
Frigga let out a small laugh. “Yes, that is right. He is your brother.” she continued watching as Thor continued to investigate the baby. “You two will always have each other. To look after each other and to protect each other. Forever and always.” she says. Almost speaking to herself. The idea of the two growing up together and being good friends was the only thing that was on her mind.


	2. Lunch in the Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of the characters and events that happen through out the story I had taken from both the comics and a few of the animated movies/series!!

It was a warm sunny afternoon in Asgard. The golden sun shining through the large stained glass windows in the learning halls. Creating strange patterns of light and color to cast along the marble floors. The gold light filtering in through the window made the golden walls and pillars shin most beautifully. A few dark wooden tables filled the room. All of them except one were empty. The one table that didn’t sit empty was covered with books and different scrolls. Behind those scrolls sat the two princes of Asgard.  
The oldest of the two sat with his head resting in his hand. A questioning look covered his face. His eyebrow slightly raised as he tried to figure out the material that was written on the page. His blond hair being pushed back by his hand. Keeping it from falling into his sky blue eyes. In his other hand, he held a quill, the ink on the end starting to dry. He wished that he was anywhere but here. Not caring much for reading and writing. He’d much rather spend his days outside. Learning how to fight and hunt.  
Giving up on the task before him, he let his gaze travel to his younger brother who was sitting next to him. The younger scribbling things down on the scroll in front of him. Ruins being drawn out one after another. Never once did the quill stop moving. The older took in the younger appearance. His raven black hair pushed back behind his ear, the way his green eyes moved with the quill. A calculating look in them. It always amazed the blond how his brother always seemed to know what to do. Always being one step ahead of everything else. Being three years younger than the blonde, being of the age of ten. Still so young for an Asgardian.  
At the front of the table stood a tall, dark elf. The elves gray skin so dark that it had a tint of purple to it. Long white hair that fell down to the middle of his back was pushed back behind pointed ears. His face was thin and narrow. His cheekbones sharp looking. Black eyes watching as the two boys worked. He passed back and forth in front of the desk. Waiting for the assignment to be finished. His hands shoved into the long sleeves of his golden robes. His eyes looked over at the blonde. Noticing that the older was no longer working on what he was supposed to. “Thor, please pay attention. I would rather hate it if you had to spend your whole day working on this.” the elf says. Bringing the blonds attention to the scroll in front of him, followed by a quick apology.  
The elves name is Algrim. The last of his race of dark elves of Svartalfheim. Jotunheim declared war on the dark elves. Planning on killing any dark elf that stood in their way. Slaughtering them left and right. Knowing that they would lose the war the dark elves went to Odin for help. Odin refused. Worried that Jotunheim would then start attacking Asgard. It would have disrupted the peace treaty between the two realms. Causing even more problems for Odin to take care of. Why start unnecessary feuds.  
Even though the elves summoned a demon to help with their problems. Knowing that they would be whipped out if they didn’t. They summoned Surtur the fire demon. The demon, with his sword Edelstahl, would be able to help them win the war. What they didn’t know at the time was the demons true intentions. He was going to use Edelstahl to take over all the nine realms. How foolish his people were, Algrim would always think. Of course, summoning a demon would only lead to more pain and destruction.  
Odin had caught wind of the demon's plans. Causing the King of Asgard to step in to stop the war. Being able to send the demon back to the depths of Hel it crawled out of. Sadly the All-Father stepped in too late. The frost giants had killed off all of the elves. Killing Algrims wife and kids. Leaving him the last of his kind. He was able to find salvation in Asgard. Feeling responsible for the death of his race, Odin invited Algrim to become an advisor to Asgard.  
As expected the elf wasn’t too thrilled about the changes. But he had no room to complain. Odin had given him food and a roof over his head. And above all that he gave Algrim a purpose to live. In some of his darker thoughts, Algrim knew that if he didn’t end up here, he would have ended his life ages ago.  
The elf turns back to Thor. A small smile spreads on his lip as he sees the older prince working on his writing. The eldest might be good at a lot of things, but when it came to academics, he faltered. He was definitely not like his brother. The younger of the two, Loki, was brilliant when it came to academics. Especially for someone of his age. He excelled from literature and language to politics. Algim just hoped that the older would become better at this stuff like his brother.  
Loki sets his pen down on the wooden table. Quickly re-reading what he had written. He green eyes scanning the paper before they looked up at his teacher. “I have finished my work,” he says, handing the paper to the elf. Waiting patiently as the elf read over his work.  
“Loki this is pretty good. A fascinating perspective on handling this issue.” Algrim praises. He had given the boys a political issue that the All-Father has to face. Having the two of them write how they would handle the issue and the reasoning behind their actions. He hands the paper back to the younger prince. “I am pleased with your work.”  
Hearing all of the praise that his brother was getting, Thor begins to write quicker. Wanting to get done with the paper as quick as he can. Not wanting to look like a fool in front of his brother. Knowing that Loki would make fun of him about it later. He always hated when his intelligence was compared to his smarter younger brother. It had ever made him feel stupid. He always tries his best, but when it is compared to Loki, it just looks terrible.  
Finishing the last sentence, he hands his paper to Algrim. The dark eyes of the elf scan over the paper. A frown settling on his face. That frown telling Thor what he already knew. His writing is bad. Quickly the elf turned his frown into a small smile. “Your’s is good too, Thor,” he tells the blond. Clearly lying. At times he usually lies to spare Thor’s feelings. Not wanting him to be upset. But Thor knew better.  
Thor looks down at his desk as he nods his head. Feeling a bit ashamed of his work. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he meets the green eyes of his brother. Loki gives him an encouraging smile. Obviously noticing that Thor was upset. Just perfect, Thor thinks.  
The doors to the learning hall open, allowing Frigga to enter the room. She walks up to the front of the room. Not making a hesitant step. Her blue gown flowing behind her. Her blond hair pinned up in a bun. As she got closer to the elf and her two sons a smile grows on her face.  
Algrim straightens up and bows to his queen. “Ah, your highness. What a pleasant surprise.” he straightens up and smiles at her. The queen was a kind woman. Always looking out for those of Asgard. Algrim has always enjoyed her company. She had never once judged him for being an elf. When he first moved to Asgard people started to treat him differently. Most afraid of him. Frigga was one of the few who treated him like he wasn’t different. She was someone that he was glad to call a friend.  
Frigga walked up behind her sons. Ruffling each of their hair. Each of the boys had a small smile on their faces as they looked up at their mother. “I just wanted to stop by and check on how my boys learning is coming along.” Her eyes scanned the desks in front of her sons.  
“Ah yes of course.” the dark elf says, clasping his hands behind his back. “Each of them has their own strengths and weakness. Loki has an excellent grasp of literature and politics. Thor on the other hand…” he pauses. Not knowing what to say. Thor was sitting there, listening to what he has to say. He knew that he had to choose his words carefully. “Thor understands literature and politics as well, but he still needs more practice.”  
The look on Thor’s face told Frigga that he knew he was struggling. The queen smiled up at the advisor. Knowing that he was trying to spare her sons feelings. “I am pleased to know that both of my sons are doing well. Have they finished with their lessons today?” she asks. He nods his head with a patient smile. “Excellent. Then I shall take them off of your hands. I’m sure you have other things to do than teaching children.”  
He bows his head in respect. “You are rather gracious my queen.” he did have other things that he needed to get done. Some of the things he had to get done were orders from Odin. The other things were from his own agenda. “I shall leave you to your sons,” he says as he made his way out of the learning halls.  
With the elf gone the two boys stood up from their seats. Turning to their mother with wide grins. She pulled both of them into a hug. Holding them close to her as a founding smile found its way onto her lips. “Come boys let’s get you some food. I’m sure you both are hungry.” she moves back from them and takes both of their small hands, leading them out of the room.  
The three of them made their way down the long corridors of the palace. Servants bowed to them as they passed. Showing their respect for the members of the royal family. Frigga smiled kindly at those she passed. Being the kind person that she always is.  
They made their way to the gardens. The gardens were rather large. Housing a variety of plants that live on Asgard. All of them beautiful and always at full bloom. Flowers of all colors decorated the surrounding area. The colors looking vibrant up against the green of the leaves. Birds chirped as they flew from tree to tree. The sun shined high in the bright afternoon sky. Giving a relaxed, warm feeling in the air. The three royals made their way through the garden, following the stone pathway that weaved itself in between the plants. Their shoes making light tappings on the stone as they walked.  
A small pond came into view. Trees hanging over the clear blue water. Keeping it in the shade. Fish swam in circles in the calm pool. Frigga leads her boy to a clear spot under a shady tree that sat next to the pond. She sat down on the fresh grass, feeling the blades of grass in between her fingers. The two boys sat down in front of her. Waving her hand a picnic basket appears in between them. Seeming to have poofed out of thin air.  
Thor beat Frigga to the basket. Already getting it opened and digging through its contents. When he sat back, he had a chicken leg in his hands. A wide smile on his face as he announces. “Oh yeah, my favorite.” he brought the leg up to his mouth and ripped a huge chunk off with his teeth.  
Loki started shifting through the basket once his brother was none. Moving things around till he found what he wanted. Pulling out a shiny red apple. He plopped back down on the grass. His legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back on one of his hands. He took a bite of the red fruit. The sweet juices flooding his mouth. This has always been one of Loki’s favorite spots to spend time. It was peaceful and relaxing out here. He didn’t have to worry about the servant bothering him here. They left him alone out here. Just being out here with a good book was enough to make him happy.  
The blonde haired woman smiles as she watches her sons eat. She reached into the basket and grabbed a pitcher of a dark red juice, gently setting it on the ground. Along with the pitcher she also pulled out a vine of grapes. Carefully she plucked the fruit off of the vine before putting it in her mouth. “So do tell me how classes have been going. What has Algrim been teaching you?” she inquired. Wanting to know what has been going on in her sons' lives. She always enjoyed listening to them talk about what they’ve been up to.  
Muffled words came out of her elder sons mouth. Hard to understand what he was saying with his mouth full of chicken. His mother gave him a confused look. Obviously not understanding a muffled word he said. He swallowed what he had in his mouth before repeating his words. “We were learning about the last war against Jotunheim and the basket of old winters…”  
“Casket of ancient winters.” Loki corrects his brother, before taking another bite of the apple.  
“Yeah, that,” Thor says bashfully. Embarrassed that his brother corrected him. “Anyways. Algrim says that we took that after we slaughtered a bunch of Jotun.” He jumps up to his feet. Getting into a fighting stance. Holding a make-believe sword in his hand as he swung his hand in the air. Looking as if he was in a sword fight. “When I am older I will hunt down those beasts and kill every one of them.”  
A weary smile was on Frigga’s lips. Her eyes quickly glancing over at Loki with a sadden look, before looking back at the blonde. Mastering a face that gave away that nothing was wrong. She didn’t like hearing those words leave her son's mouth. But she was afraid to say anything that would give away the secret she’s been holding on to for many of years. Instead, she says. “Do you think that is a wise thing to do?” she raises an eyebrow at him. Thor stops his imaginary fighting and looks at her. “A wise king never goes searching for war, but you must always be prepared for it.”  
The young dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side. “That’s what father says,” he states. Remembering his father telling them the same exact thing.  
Frigga placed her hand on his knee and gave it a supporting squees. Smiling all the while, she says. “That is because your father is a wise king. He thinks of the people and the good of the nine realms. When you are king personal affairs, do not matter in politics. The peoples' matters are the most important.” she explains to them. She could tell that Loki understood what she was saying by the thoughtful look on his face. As for Thor, she couldn’t tell if he understood. She knew that politics were not his strong suit.  
Finally, something seemed to click in Thor’s brain. “So is I become king, even though I want to kill off the frost giants, I shouldn’t because it might put my people in danger?” he tries to explain his thought process. He understood what she was saying for the most part. Understanding that he shouldn’t act upon things that would put Asgard and the nine realms in danger.  
Thinking over his answer for a moment, she slowly nods her head. “That is correct. We must always consider the consequences of our actions and how it might affect those around us. Even if you were not a king that is still something you should always consider.”  
“Which one of us do you think will become king?” Thor asks. Getting excited again.  
The question had taken her back a bit. Deep down she had always known which one of them would become king. She hated choosing between the two. She loved them both very much and would like to see them both on the throne. But only one will be sitting on the throne of Asgard. She let out a sigh. “I don’t know sweety. You were both born to become Kings, but only one of you can become King of Asgard.” both Loki and Thor look at each other. A smile on both of their faces. “But for the time being you, both have so much to learn. Especially you, Thor.”  
Thor turned his head to look at his mother. He knew what she was getting at. He didn’t have to be a genius to understand. He struggled in his learning. He was not a fast learner like Loki. He never has been, and he didn’t expect that to change overnight. His eyes fell down to his lap. Staring at his hands that sat there. He felt ashamed hearing that his mother knew how bad his learning was coming along. “I know. I’m sorry mother. I’ll try harder in my lessons.” he says in a hushed tone. Not looking up.  
“I know you will.” At this, the young blonde raises his head and meet the blue eyes of his mother. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes “you always do. I just want you to try your best and never stop trying. Things might seem hard, but the more you work on it, the easier it shall become.” being as old as she was, she had years of wisdom. Wisdom that she enjoyed telling her sons. Knowing that it will help them out with whatever problem arises.  
A determined look crosses Thor’s features. His mind was set, he’ll try his hardest during their lessons. He wants to make his mother proud. Become a king worthy of the throne. “I promise mother. I’ll do my best and become a great king just like father.” as he was talking he threw his arms out to express his excitement. His hand accidentally hitting the pitcher and knocking it over. A few drops of the dark juice splattering on both Loki and Frigga's clothing. Clearly going to stain their light-colored clothing. “Oops sorry.” he apologies.  
Grabbing a cloth from the basket, Frigga started to dab at the spots on her gown. The younger prince held out his hand. Saying softly, “allow me to clean it up. He waved his hand in the same fashion his mother had before when she was using magic. The pitcher along with the spilled juice started to vanish. Vanishing until nothing was there. A shy smile of triumph spread across his face. Proud that it had worked.  
Both Thor and Frigga stared at him in amazement. Never before had they seen him use magic. The older blonde was the first to speak. “Loki how did you do that? I had no idea that you knew how to wield magic.” her voice full of amazement as she looked upon her youngest. She had always suspected that he was able to use magic. But it had never been confirmed until now. A sense of pride filled her, knowing that he could wield magic.  
Loki, on the other hand, looked a bit embarrassed now that all of their attention was now focused on him. “I learned it from watching you,” he says. Letting the lie slip through his teeth easily. Sure watching his mother helped him a bit. But he had learned it from spell books that he had snuck out of her room. He couldn’t tell her that. Nervous that she would get mad at him for taking what wasn’t his.  
Frigga grabbed his hands. Holding them tight in her. Causing emerald green eyes to look up at her. She smiled at him. “Honey, there is no need for you to be embarrassed. This is an amazing gift that you have. You should embrace it.” she encourages him. He nods his head at her. She pulls back for a moment. Thinking for a moment before adding. “What if I got you a teacher that can help you master magic.” his face brightens at that. Giving her the answer she was looking for.


	3. The Student

Power surged through his veins. All of his energy going into the spell he was casting. His focus circling on the object that he was supposed to move from one spot in the room to a different place. He has been working at it for a few hours now and has been having a hard time trying to get it right. He would either put too much energy and cause the object to fly across the room and smash against the wall. Or he would put too little power to where the object barely moved an inch. He needed to put the right amount of energy into the spell, or it will just become another failed attempt like all the rest.   
“You’re thinking about it too much.” A light voice whispers in his ear. Almost breaking his concentration. “Just relax. Calm your muscles and become one with the object.” the voice whispers again. That was easier said than done. How could he relax? He was already tense with practicing magic since early morning. His body already strained and tired from the amount of magic he has been using. Not to mention the stress of not getting this spell right. So yes, relaxing for him was hard at the moment.  
Still, he tried. He took a deep breath. In and out. Getting his breathing to come in a deep and steady pattern. Trying to relax the muscles in his body. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to cast the tension off of his muscles and relax. Now that his body was relaxed he took the voices another set of advice. Become one with the object. He knew that with casting spells, you always put a bit of yourself in the spell. Making the spell more successful and powerful. He stared at the object that was placed directly in front of him. That object currently being a book. He was practicing with a chair earlier but got tired of the chair breaking every time it hit the wall.   
Become one with the book, he repeated to himself. Staring at the book so hard that his gaze would be drilling holes through its pages. He closed his eyes for a moment. Reminding himself that he has to stay relaxed. When his eyes opened again, his eyes rested on the book. Not looking at it as intensely as he had before. He imagined himself as the book. Imagining the book moving. Moving from point a to point b. In his mind, he imagined where he wanted the book to go to.   
Ever so slowly the book started to move. At first, it was a little, but it finally started to move faster. The book following the path he had set up in his head. When he thought that it was going to crash into the wall again, it landed in the exact spot it was supposed to. A smile danced on his lips as he looked upon his work proudly. The sense of joy filling him. He finally did the spell correctly. Not having to keep doing it over and over again.   
“Well done, Loki.” came the voice again. Loki turned around on his heels to look at the blonde girl that stood behind him. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her lips curled up into a proud smile. She looked to be around the same age as him, but he knew that she was a few hundred years older than him. She walked closer to him. “You have finally completed that spell. If you wish we could practice this one a bit more or we can move on to something new,” she suggested.   
The young prince thought about it for a moment. He knew that he should practice the spell more. The more practice he does, the easier the spell will become. To the point where all he has to do is think about it, and it will work. But he could always do that in his free time. He could just practice the spell later on in his free time. At the moment the thought of moving on to the next spell sounded more appealing to him.   
Mastering magic as quickly as he can was his primary goal. He enjoyed using magic. Just the feeling of it coursing through his veins was euphoric. It made him feel powerful, giving him his own identity. He was not one to use weapons. Sure he enjoyed using his daggers, but using magic was his preferred way of fighting. Not to mention magic comes in handy with his tricks. It was always enjoyable to scare a servant with an illusion that he had conjured up.  
He smiled at the blonde woman in front of him. “I feel like I am ready to learn a new spell,” he tells her. A smile appears on the woman's face, causing him to smile. He averted his eyes away from her sparkling green ones. “I can always practice the spell we just worked on in my spare time. I would like to learn more.” his voice holding a little more confidence.   
“Ah aren’t we eager today,” she says. Batting her eyelashes at the prince. “Always wanting to learn more. That’s what I admire about you.” her voice held a bit of a flirtatious tone. A tone that Lock automatically took notice to.   
A mischievous smile found its way on his face. He took a few steps towards her. “Aren’t I always eager to learn more?” he says crossing his arms over his chest. He gave her a challenging look. A look that said that he was ready for anything that she threw at him.   
She pulled away from him. Giving an equally challenging look. “I shall go prepare things,” she tells him going over to a water glass pitcher that has been left in the room. Using her powers, she summons up a large bowl. Setting it on a table, she grabbed the pitcher and filled the bowl with water. Some of the water splashing out of the bowl. She beckons the prince to join her at the table. Loki curiously made his way over. Not sure what she was up to. When he reached her, she continued. “What we are going to do is a spell that shall allow you to control water.”   
The prince nodded his head. This shouldn’t be too hard, having worked with water before. Summoning water was an easy spell to do, and freezing water had always come naturally to him. “Alright, what do I need to do?” he questions. Eyeing the bowl of water with curiosity.   
The woman opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to get a single sound out someone walked through the door. Grabbing the attention of the two. The one to have interrupted their lesson was the Queen. If it were anyone else to step in Loki would have gotten rid of them by playing a cruel trick on them. Seeing that it was Frigga to walk in he was able to relax a bit. He always hated it when his lessons would get interrupted. It was irritating.  
Frigga smiled as she made her way over to her youngest and the woman. The woman automatically bowed. Not wanting to be rude and offend the queen. “My queen, what brings you here?” The woman asks. Her green eyes looking at the queen through her blonde hair that had fallen around her face as she bowed.   
The queen smiled kindly at the woman. “There is no need to bow, Amora.” her words allowed the woman, Amora, to straighten up. “I was curious of what you two were working on. From what I’ve heard from the servants my son has grown strong in the use of magic.” she obviously knew of the pranks Loki has been playing on the servants. Although it wasn’t that hard of a conclusion to make. Being a prince, Loki was able to get away with quite a bit. Much more than anyone else who wasn’t apart of the royal family. The reason why he hasn’t gotten into too much trouble with his pranks is that he always makes sure that his joke causes no harm to his victim.   
He has always hated causing others pain. Even in fighting he still gets nervous if he gets close to hurting his opponent. One of the reasons he hated training on the practice fields. Knowing that the person doesn’t deserve to get hurt has always caused him to falter in fighting. That was one of the reasons he preferred using magic. He knew he could win a fight with magic and his intelligence.   
Amora let out a small laugh. “Yes, his magic does come in handy with his pranks,” she admits. Flashing a quick smile to Loki. “what we have been working on is moving an object from one point to another. Would you like a demonstration?” the queen nodded her head. “Excellent.” Amora walked over to the book that Loki had moved a few minutes ago. Moving it back to the desk. Setting it up for him to perform the spell again. With a, “Just as we practiced,” she backed away. Allowing the other to take her place.   
The ravenette walked up to his place. Stretching his arm out a bit. Just like before, he told himself. Taking a deep and even breath he focused his energy on the book once again. Feeling the surge that he loves so much. With a little hesitation, the book began to move. Floating back to the spot it was just at. The spell working a lot quicker now that he knew how to do it.  
His arm fell to his side as he looked over at his mother, excitement in his eyes. His mother was smiling at him. Slowly she clapped her hands, congratulating him on a job well done. A sensation of happiness fills him. To have his mother approve always makes him happy. Makes him feel like he has a purpose. Thor already seemed to be the families golden boy, so to get praise for his work was something that he has always thrived for.   
“That was splendid, darling. You did so well. You are still so young, and yet your magic has been growing so strong.” she tells him. She walks over to him and rests her hands on his upper arms. Giving them a light squeeze as she smiled lovingly at him. “I am so proud of you.” he smiles back at her as he says a quiet thank you. Frigga then backs away from him and looks over at Amora. Giving the young girl a smile as well. “And I can’t forget the work you have done, my dear. You have done such a wonderful job in your teachings.”  
Amora was a bit taken aback by the compliment. Not use to getting complimented on her work. She bows her head down slightly to show her appreciation in the queen's words. “Thank you, my Queen. I do the best I can in my teachings. But your son is the one that is doing all of the work.” she gestures over to the young Prince with the bashful look on his face. “All I do is show him what to do.”  
The smile on Frigga’s face never faltered. Just staying on her angelic face. “ Still, you both are doing a fantastic job. Keep up the good work.” Amora hadn’t been Loki’s teacher for long. At least for thirty years had Amora been teaching him. The prince's mother was the one to teach him before that. She was able to teach him quite a lot, but not as much as Amora had taught him.   
Before Loki could do any more demonstrations, a servant dressed in robes came walking into the room. Walking straight up to the blonde queen. He bowed to his queen before he says anything. “My queen, the All-father has asked for your presence in the throne room,” he says with as much respect as possible. She gave him a nod, dismissing him. He quickly left the room. Not wanting to get in any of our ways.   
Frigga gave the two a sad smile. “Well, it seems that I have to cute this demonstration short. I would like to see a full demonstration next time, however,” she tells the two magic users. She was looking forward to seeing all of the things that her youngest had learned. But with the life of a queen, most of the time her plans have to change.   
“That is alright my queen. I am pleased that you were able to see one of the spells that we have been working on.” Amora says, folding her hands in front of her. Giving the queen a satisfied smile. “The All-father is waiting for you. I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting any longer.”  
The queen looked torn between staying and leaving. But she knew that her husband shouldn’t be kept waiting. He was a busy man. Always having something that he has to do or someone that he needed to meet with. Frigga new well that if Odin was calling upon her that she better met him as soon as possible. She gave the two magicians a farewell before leaving the small classroom.   
Once the queen was gone, Amora turned back to the dark haired man. “Now where were we.” she walks back over to the bowl of water. Seeing her reflection in the water smiling back at her. She gestured Loki to come to join her. He did, coming to stand right beside her. His green eyes filled with curiosity as he watched her. “It is a bit like moving an object. But it is also harder. While you are moving the water, you must give it a shape. If you do not, it will become hard to control, and it will get everywhere. Especially if you are trying to control a large mass of water.” Loki nods his head as he listens to her to explain the spell.  
She took a step back from the bowl. Lifting her hand slightly as she focused in on the water in the container. Slowly the water started to bunch up in the center of the bowl as it raised up in the air. Creating a cylinder. Waving her hand, she controlled the water to leave the bowl and to fly around the room. She smiled a bit when she noticed the prince watching with amazement. “It’s even more fun playing with the form it takes,” she tells him, making the water take the form of that of a snake. The snake slithering in a circle around Loki before it returned to the bowl. Going back to its original state.   
Loki stared in awe. He was still very new at magic and had a lot to learn. Although this was not his first time working with water. He had learned other spells that involved water. He knew that water was a tricky element to manipulate. It was never constant and came in different forms. Either that form being gas, liquid, or solid. Depending on the form it always took a different amount of concentration, and sometimes a different spell.   
A small hand was placed on his shoulder. “Much like moving an object, you need to clear your mind and focus on the water. In your mind imagine what you want the water to do.”Amora explains to him. She let go of his shoulder and took a few steps back. Giving him his space. “Just remember to be relaxed and be patient. This spell is a bit tricky.” she shot him a bright smile.   
Slowly he moved his hands up a bit. Aiming it towards the water. His breathing coming in long even breaths. In and out. In and out. In his head, he imagined what Amora did. Imaging the water gathering before lifting up out of the bowl. He kept focusing on that. Ignoring everything else in the room.  
With a little struggle, the water eventually gathered and started to lift out of the bowl. Raising a few inches out of the bowl. Loki can feel the magic flowing from him into the water. Giving the water life. A small spread across his face as he watched the water with wide eyes. Excitement filled him. He was doing the spell. Getting it down quicker than the other spells he had learned. “I’m doing it,” he exclaimed. Not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.  
The water started to shake a little bit. The connection between Loki’s magic and the water wearing thin. Making him lose control. Even Loki could feel that the power he had was disappearing. Before he was able to do anything, the water acted on its own. Splashing him right in the face. Soaking him in water. His black hair that was typically slicked back was now sticking to the sides of his face. A few strains falling into his face. He dropped his hands, trying to shake some of the water off. That did not go as planned. Not by a long shot. He was not planning on getting drenched.   
A laugh came from behind him. He spun around to face the blonde magician, seeing that she was laughing at him. She covered her mouth. Trying desperately to hide the massive grin on her face. He narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at her, only making her laugh more. After a moment she was able to calm her laughter a bit. “‘I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. You were doing the spell so well. You just need to make sure that you don’t let yourself get distracted. “ she tells him.  
The way she was laughing at him was different from when Thor’s friends would laugh at him. Whenever his friends would laugh, they would make fun of him. Volstagg and Fandral would often make jokes about it. And depending on how drunk Volstagg is, he would keep bringing up Loki’s mistake. With Amora it was different. Her laughter was more kind. Not so much as she was making fun of him. And she didn’t make jokes about him messing up. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it.   
“Your magic has improved quite a bit,” she tells him in a soft voice. Coming to stand right in front of Loki. A smile that was anything less than flirty danced on her lips. “You are becoming a powerful magician. Maybe even more powerful than me.” she bit her lower lip as she moved closer to him. Close enough to him that their faces were only inches apart.   
Loki could feel her breath dance across his cheek. They were so close to each other. He could hear her heart beating. All he needed to do was move a little bit closer for his lips to meet hers. So close…  
Just before his lips were able to brush up against hers, a loud noise echoed throughout the room. Causing the two to move away from each other. They both turned their attention to the cause of the sound. Both looking annoyed that they were interrupted. Expecting a careless servant that walked in on them. To their surprise, the blonde older prince stood in the doorway. A knowing smile on his face. Obviously seeing what they were up to. A slight blush dusted across Loki’s cheeks. Embarrassed that he was caught by his older brother.   
Trying to hide his embarrassment, Loki spoke up. “ What is it that you want, Brother?” he asked. A note of annoyance clearly in his voice. He was so close to kissing her. So close to acting upon the crush that he has had on her for many years. And then Thor had to ruin it.   
Thor turned his bright blue eyes to his younger brother. Trying to look confused. As if he didn’t know what was happening before he barged in. The only thing is Thor was never good at lying. Loki knew that better than anyone. The older of the two was always terrible at hiding it, or his lies would usually never sound believable. “I came to get you,” he says. “We have plans to go hunting with our friends. And you still need to gather your things.”  
Your friends, Loki wanted to say but held his tongue. He knew that Thor’s friends weren’t really his. Sure he went hunting and to taverns with them, but he never felt like he was truly a part of them. He always acts like things are normal between them because he knows how important they are to Thor. Of course, he never went out of his way to hang around with their four friends.  
“I know. I was planning on gathering my things once my lesson is over,” he states. Trying to hint to his brother that he would like for him to leave. He would want to spend a few more minutes with Amora before he is dragged off to the forests with Thor and his companions.   
Thor didn’t seem to be in a big hurry to leave. Instead, he leaned up against the nearest wall, arms crossed over his chest. Giving Loki a little smirk. “That is fine. I shall wait here while you finish up your lesson,” he said to Loki’s dismay. Earning himself a pair of green eyes to glare at him. The glare not seeming to faze him.  
A sigh of annoyance escaped the younger princes lips. Why did Thor have to interrupt them? And why can’t he leave? Must he stay here? These questions ran through Loki’s head. He knew what the blonde man was doing. He knew that if he hung around here, their lessons would end quicker. Was he really in that big of a hurry to go on this trip?  
Loki wasn’t the only one that was annoyed. The blonde woman next to him also had a look of annoyance, directed straight at the older prince. She was not a huge fan of the older brother. Finding him to be a complete idiot along with being a pain the ass. Of course, she never voiced her opinion. Not wishing to disrespect a member of the royal family. However, she did avoid spending any time with Thor. And as it seems, this was one of those times.  
She shot Loki an apologetic look. ”You should go with him. He’s not going to be leaving any time soon. Plus I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting from your friends.” she tells him. Loki opens his mouth to voice his opinion. But before he could get a single sound out, she continued. “Are lessons will continue first thing when you get back from your journey.” with that said she gathered up her books and left the room.   
The younger couldn’t help but shot another glare at his older brother. Knowing that Amora ended the lesson do to Thor’s presence. “Thanks for cutting my lesson short.” He says with a note of bitterness. “Why couldn’t you wait for me outside of my rooms?”  
Thor just shrugged. A goofy looking grin on his face. “Maybe I just wanted to watch you practice magic.” He says. Obvious a lie. Loki spotting the lie right away. Giving his brother a look that says that he didn't believe a single word. Besides Loki knows that his brother isn’t that big on magic. He would much rather use weapons. “Alright, fine. We’re supposed to leave in an hour. And I know you haven’t had time to pack with all of your studies. So, I thought that I would come and help you pack, so we aren’t late. I don’t want to make Sif angry for being late.”  
Loki couldn’t argue with him there. Sif was definitely not the one to upset. “I see,” he says, walking out of the room. Knowing that Thor was following right behind him. “Well I better prepare my things, so I don’t upset Lady Sif.” he knew that if he did upset her, then their trip will definitely become unbearable. Thor just hums in agreement as they continued down the halls.


	4. Lindworm

The fire snapped and crackled as it danced on the burning logs. The wood of the logs popping as it got hot. The orange flames moved in a hypnotic dance. Moving from side to side. Embers flying up in the air along with the billowing cloud of smoke. The smell of burning maple wood and the meat that was cooking over the fire filled the air. The wood giving off a sweet scent.   
The light of the fire shone brightly. Casting the area in flickering orange light. Chasing away the darkness of the forest. Along with scaring away any predator that may be foolish enough to attack. A few animals approached the light, only out of curiosity. But none of them came any closer. The forest that surrounded the fire was dark, yet it was still filled with life. Crickets chirped to one another. Owls hooted from their perch in the tall trees. Frogs crooked from the stream that ran nearby. In the distance, the lone cry of a wolf could be heard. Howling at the moon that was high in the starry night sky.   
The night was so relaxing. There was no danger afoot at the moment. Allowing the group to relax and have the night to themselves. After spending two days straight traveling through the forest on horseback, they had finally arrived at their location. They were searching for a Lindworm that was causing trouble in a small nearby village. The giant lizard creature has been destroying buildings and had killed a few of the villagers. Odin had sent his two sons, the warriors three, and Lady Sif to take care of this creature before more lives are destroyed.   
The group was now sat around the fire. A small campsite made up of the fire, and their bedrolls were set up. Chunks of meat were being cooked over the blazing fire before they were to be eaten. Volstagg being the one to eat the most of the meat. Containers of wine being passed around the group. All of them drinking the liquor until the stress of travel vanishes. That stress turning into happiness and laughter.   
Loud voices filling the night sky. The loudest of the group was Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral. Their voices and laughter booming louder than the rest of the group. Lady Sif and Hogan aren't as loud as the other three. Them being a few notches quieter than them, but still nowhere near quiet. All of them talking as if they were at a tavern instead of in the middle of a forest.   
Loki, on the other hand, was the quietest. Quietly sipping on his whine as he watches the others drink like there was no tomorrow. He was the only one that was not in a hurry to get drunk. Knowing that being intoxicated out in the middle of a forest wasn’t the best idea. Out of the group at least on of them needed to stay a bit sober, Loki put it upon himself to be the one that stays sober. If something went wrong during the night at least, he would be able to deal with it.   
It also helped that he wasn’t in the mood to get drunk in front of these people. He didn’t like losing control of his senses when he is around others. Always worried that his silver tongue would turn to lead. That things would slip out that he wouldn’t be able to take back. And with his brother and his friends he didn’t need that to happen. They would never let him live it down. Always bring it up or using it as leverage against him. If he were by himself, then he wouldn’t care too much. Might even drink until he passed out.   
A sigh escapes his lip as he brings the bottle up to his lips. Taking a few sips of it before setting it back down. His green eyes staring into the fire. Watching as the flames danced. If it weren’t for the loud voices of his companions' things would be much more peaceful. He wishes it could just be him with the fire and the night's stars.   
“ I can’t wait till we find that Lindworm.” the loud voice of Volstagg brought the young princes attention up to the conversation that the others were having. Volstagg sat across from him. A chunk of meat in his hands. His teeth ripping off pieces of meat as quickly as he can. Barely chewing before he moves onto his next bite. Getting bits stuck in his beard. Then washing everything down with a huge jug of wine. Loki couldn’t help but to wrinkled his nose in disgust. “When I see it, I’ll chop its head off before carving his heart out.” the warrior added, swigging his food around as he demonstrates. Almost dropping it several times.  
Fandral patted the bigger man on the back, letting out a soft chuckle. “Yes, and how will you be able to do that if you keep eating like that,” he says, motioning to the food in the others hand. “You’ll be too stuffed to even roll out of your bed in the morning. Besides, I’ll be the one that kills the beast.” he received a glare for making such a comment about Volstaggs eating.  
A booming laugh echoed over all of the other voices. “Friends,” Thor says, grabbing everyone's attention. “It matters not who kills the creature. As long as it is killed. And I can’t imagine fighting with any other warriors than all of you.” Thor stands up. Towering above the others. “You are all fantastic warriors and my best friends. I couldn’t do this without you.” his speech, that was supposed to be touching, started to turn into a drunken rambling of how much they all mean to him. Starting to get more and more hard to understand. Loki tuning out the ramblings halfway through as their friends cheered Thor on.  
At the end of his speech, Thor took a big swig of liquor. He stumbled a bit as he walked over to the other side of the fire. Plopping himself down next to his younger brother. Laughing a bit from almost tripping over his feet as he made his way over. Causing Loki to tense a bit when Thor tripped a little too close to the fire. The ravennette was not in the mood to put out a forest fire at the moment.  
Loki’s focus went back to the fire. Ignoring all of the commotion happening around him. Part of him wishes that he was back at the palace. He could be spending his time working on his magic instead of having to deal with his drunk friends. He could be perfecting some of the spells along with learning a few new ones.  
An arm wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. His head snaps over to the blonde sitting next to him, green eyes meeting the blue eyes of his brother. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he says. “Thor, get your arm off of me. I don’t like it when you touch me. Especially when you are drunk.” venom clouded his voice as he spoke.  
Thor let out another laugh. Not moving his hand an inch. “No, you don’t. You love it when my hands are on you.” his voice was hushed. As if he was worried that the others would hear. Which wasn’t that hard to accomplish with their loud drunk ramblings. The arm around the youngers shoulder slowly slides down to his waist. Despite how much Loki tried to pry Thor's hand off of him, the blonde was still much stronger than him and was unwilling of letting go any time soon. Loki’s struggling came to a pause when Thor leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “You are so beautiful. I wonder what you would look like lying underneath me?”  
Loki’s eyes widened at his brother's words. He tried to pull away from him. Wanting to get as far away from the other as possible. He knew that most of the time when his brother got drunk he did get flirty. But the young prince could never imagine that Thor’s drunken flirty would ever be directed at him. He usually saves all of the flirting for the whores at the tavern. Loki’s emerald eyes looked over at the others in the group. Praying that they would save him from his brothers flirting.  
“Thor, please stop saying such things. It’s inappropriate and completely wrong,” he says. Proud that he didn’t stutter or had a falter in his voice. He didn’t stop trying to get away, to no avail. His eyes darting around, searching for a way to escape.   
The blonde let out a laugh. His breath reeking of liquor. Obviously having too much to drink. “What could be so wrong about this?” he asked. Causing Loki to question if Thor was too intoxicated to realize who he was flirting with. Maybe in Thor’s mind, he saw Loki has a bard from a tavern. It must be it, there is no other reason Thor would be flirting with him. “You just look so tempting. So perfect.” Thor kept leaning in closer. Not stopping until he gets what he is after. “Just the thought of you pinned underneath me as a ravish you…”  
Able to wiggle out of his brother's grip, Loki quickly stood up. Interrupting his brother mid-sentence. Knowing that he didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. “Thor you have had enough to drink.” the younger prince snatched the flask out of the hands of the blonde. He watched as Thor processed that he no longer had anything in his hand and gave him a dazed look. “You have no right or sense of mind to be saying those sort of things to me.” he knew his voice was growing louder. It was loud enough that their friends had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at them with questioning looks.  
“Uh oh. They’re arguing again.” Fandral pointed out. Guessing about the situation. Earning himself to be glared at by a pair of green eyes.  
Loki turned from the group and marched over to where is rollout was set up. Ignoring all of the looks that everyone was sending him. Trying to hide his red face. He could feel Thor’s eyes watching him. Watching his every movement. Making him feel uncomfortable and nervous.   
Thor’s voice broke through the air as he asked, “Loki, what are you doing.” his voice was slurred and very windy. “Come sit back down and drink with us.” he starts to look around him. Searching for something. “Where did my drink go?” he sounded utterly clueless. Too far gone to remember that the younger took it from him.   
The ravenette snapped his head around to look at his brother. “You’ve already drunk enough for one night. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to sleep before the sun comes up. Or did you all forget that we are to hunt a monster.” he hissed at all of them. They all stayed quiet for several moments. Thinking over what has been said. Until Thor broke the silence when he started to giggle to himself. Loki let out a sigh of annoyance. “The rest of you can deal with his drunken ass.”   
With that said he lied down on his mat and pulled the cotton blanket over his body. Turning his back to the fire and his companions. He listened as they returned to their previous conversation. Speaking in a much quieter voice now. He closed his eyes. Feeling the tiredness of the past few days of traveling finally catch up to him. But as he lied there, he couldn’t get his brother's drunken words out of his head. The more he lied there, the more he thought about it. Thinking about it until sleep finally took hold of him.

Morning came too quickly for Thor. His fault for staying up to the late hours of the night. After Loki had taken his liquor away and had gone to sleep, the blonde was able to get some more alcohol off of Fandral. Which kept him entertained for a few more hours. Drinking as much as he could without getting sick. In fact, he was able to drink until his body couldn’t take it and he passed out. Not even making it to his bedroll before he fell into the darkness of sleep.  
When he woke up the next morning, he was lying on the dirt ground. A few fallen leafs lying over him. The pounding in his head and the slightly nauseous feeling were signs that he was hung over. He couldn’t remember much from the night before, except that he somehow got Loki mad at him. That wasn’t anything new. Usually when he drinks he one way or another gets his younger brother angry with him. It was bound to happen. Thor knew he did stupid things when he was drunk and he knew how much it annoyed the dark-haired man.   
He knew that his brother was annoyed with him by the looks he kept shooting at the blonde. But no matter how annoyed the trickster might have been he was still willing to create an herbal remedy to help with the group's hangovers. Thank Odin. There is no way they would be able to fight with almost all of them hung over. The remedy is able to clear the pounding feeling in Thor’s head. Making it easier for him to think clearly and to focus.  
As the morning went on, the group continued on their journey. Making their way further into the woods. The sun beating down on them in the scorching heat. Not a single cloud in the light blue sky. The only source of shade being the tall trees that rose above them as they rode their way through the forest. Riding on the back of their steeds. A canteen of water being passed amongst the group.   
A few of the group members had started conversations with each other. Riding side by side. Their eyes still scanning the area for the creature. Searching for any sign that it might be near. Loki road ahead of the group. Riding by himself and away from the rest of the group. Not being one in the mood for company.   
Thor road a bit behind him. Somewhat listening to the conversation of Sif and Hogan behind him. Most of his focus was upon his brother. Curious to why Loki had been acting so distant today. Of course, he had taken notice of it. Ever since he had woken up, he had noticed. Sure the ravenette act remote at times, but that was more of him wanting his space. This was different. The fact that Loki has barely talked to him, or even looked at him for that matter, shows a lot. He never acts like this unless he is royally pissed off.   
Frowning, the blonde steered his white steed up next to his brothers black on. Coming to ride beside him. He knew what he had to do. Try to talk to him. Even though it might annoy the younger, he had to try. Figure out what has him so upset. He rides beside his brother for a moment in silence. Watching as his brother tried to pretend that he wasn’t there.   
The blonde cleared his throat before speaking. “It’s a rather nice day today, isn’t it?” he comments. Trying to start up a conversation. Not caring what the conversation is about. Just as long as he gets his brother to talk to him. “There are no clouds in the sky. We don’t have to worry about rain ruining our journey.” he shots a nervous smile to the black haired man.   
Loki just rolls his eyes at his brother's words. A frown stretched across his face as he glared ahead. “Yes a burning hot day makes for excellent travel.” he shifted on the horse uncomfortable. Causing Thor to eye him curiously. Watching as Loki reaches up and whips of some sweat from his brow. Out of everyone in the group, the heat has always affected Loki the most. Still being over sensitive when it comes to heat.   
“Oh, I'm sorry. I always forget how easy the heat affects you.” Thor says in a quiet voice. Feeling ashamed that he forgot about it. He has known his brother for hundreds of years, he should know this by now. He didn’t say anything. Waiting for the ravenette to say something. But Loki went back to ignoring his presence. Not a single word leaving his mouth. Thor frowned at that. “Why are you acting so strange.” he blurted out.   
The dark haired man's fed snapped over to look at his brother. His eyebrows raised high. “Excuse me?” he says. Making Thor repeat his question. He let out a forced laugh. “I have no idea what you are speaking of. I’m acting the same as I always do. There is nothing for you to worry about.” Loki tells him. Dismissing the subject as quickly as he can.  
Unfortunately, Thor was not going to drop it so quickly. “Don’t play your lies on me, brother. I know that something troubles you. You know that you can tell me whatever is on your mind, right? I wish to help you.” as he speaks he keeps watching his brother. Searching for any clue that would tell him what had his brother so bothered.  
Loki’s emerald green eyes meet with blue ones. His eyes cold and not giving anything away. “Nothing is bothering me. I just simply wish to find this creature and go home.” he looks back at the rest of the group riding behind them. They were all still deep in conversation. None of them noticing the green eyes glaring at them. Loki brought his attention back to Thor before continuing. “At the moment the only thing that is bothering me is that everyone's too busy talking to one another. We should be quiet so the Lindworm won’t hear us.”  
“What are you scared of the big bad Lindworm.” Thor jokes. Trying to lighten the mood.  
The younger was not pleased by the joke. Sending his brother a glare, he states. “More like I don’t want our voices to scare it away. Prolonging our journey to kill the beast” Sure the whole thing was a lie. He wasn’t worried about losing the Lindworm. But he couldn’t speak of the real reason why he was acting so strange. If Thor didn’t remember what happened the previous night, he wasn’t about to bring it up. Besides by the look on the blonde's face, Loki could tell that he bought the lie.   
Thor opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud low pitched rawr. Causing the entire group to quiet down and stop in their tracks. They all wait quietly. Practically holding their breaths as they listen for any more sounds. A few moments later the same rawr echoed through the air followed by the sound of trees falling.   
They all looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Loki is the first one to act. “Looks like we found it.” he stirred his horse around and took off in the direction. “Come on, I don’t want to lose it,” he shouts from over his shoulder. Riding ahead of everyone else. Ignoring his brother shouts for him to wait up.  
The trees broke away into a large clearing. Giving way to a large lake in the center of the clearing. A few houses lined the banks of the pond. Except for most of the homes looked as if they were collapsing in on themselves. Smoke rose from the houses. No doubt the creature helped destroy them. A few fallen trees littered the area. A few of them were even floating in the lake.   
The others have finally made it to the group. All of them on edge and ready to fight. The horses whinny at the sight of the creature. Not sure if it was safe to approach it. To the horses, the creature looked like an oversized snake. But it was far from a snake. A dragon-like head was supported by a long body. It’s body long, being carried by two strong legs towards the front of the body. The rest of its tail like body being dragged behind it. Sliding from side to side as it moved. Emerald green scales that shined in the sunlight covered its massive form. A long tongue pulled out of its mouth and over its teeth. Teeth that were as sharp as the knives that Loki carries. It burning yellow eyes flicked over to the group of Asgardians that were making their way to it.  
The Lindworm raised its head towards the sky and opened its mouth as wide as it could, as it let out an ear piercing shriek. Causing the horses to buck and kick. Clear signs that they were not going anywhere near the beast. Deciding it best, the group climbed down from their horses. Right as the rider was off of it’s back the six horses took off running to safety. None of the warriors worried about the horses running away. Knowing that they are loyal and well trained enough to return once they are called upon.   
The group faced the Lindworm that was snaking its way towards them at a fast pass. Sif took out her sword and shield. Hogun taking out his spiked ball chain. Volstagg gripped tightly to his battle ax. Both Thor and Fandral holding swords in one of their hands. Loki grabbed a few of his daggers. Knowing fully well that he couldn’t always rely on his magic in battles.   
With caution, the six walked forward. Not wanting to give the Lindworm any reason to charge at them faster. Fandral and Volstagg talked strategies between each other. Arguing who would make the first blow. Earning them a quick glare from both Sif and Loki. “It matters not who hits it first.” Loki hissed to them. “All that matters is that we kill the thing.” the two quieted down after that. Realizing how close they were to the creature.   
As most of their battles went, Thor was the one to make the first blow. Running up to the Lindworm with his sword raised high. Slashing one of the Lindworms legs. The creature let out a pained screech. Its large mouth snapping at Thor. But before he was trapped between its jaws, he jumped back to safety. The others charged at the beast. Swinging and slashing with their weapons dodging any blow that was aimed at them. Pushing the Lindworm back towards the water of the lake.  
Loki threw a few small daggers at its head. The blades nearly going into its eyes. Instead, it sunk into the scales a little below its eyes. Missing its mark. Damn, Loki thought, I need more practice. Even though he missed his target, he still caused the Lindworm to slip into the water. Its clawed foot stepping into slick mud at the ridge of the water, sending it tumbling into the water.   
The Lindworm steaded itself, dazed of what happened. But the creature didn’t stay dazed for long. Once it regained balance, it started to lash out more widely than before. Upset about the two daggers sticking out of its face. A few of the Asgardians having to dive out of the way before they got hit. Especially from the tail that was thrashing around.   
Thor let out a laugh at the Lindworms panic. Not paying attention to the Lindwarms wild movements. One of its legs flew out, hitting Thor, knocking him into the water.   
Loki spun around to see where the blonde had fallen. His eyes were wide with fear. “Thor!” he yelled. Panic coursing through him. He couldn’t see his brother. He was still under the water and not coming up. Was he trapped underneath its clawed foot? His fear started to boil into anger. He can feel the magical energy around him. Lashing out. Waiting to be used.  
Moving his hands and focusing on his thoughts he was able to feel the magic bend around him. Doing exactly what he needed it to do. A layer of water started to coat the Lindworm until it was completely covered. The water became colder and colder until it began to freeze. The layer of water that covered the Lindworm turning into ice. He made sure that none of the ice got on his companions. Worried that he would accidentally freeze them as well.  
The Lindworms movements started to slow down as the ice hardened. It let out one last screech before the ice-choked out its voice. It’s body moving. Trying to escape the freezing water. But no matter which way it moved the ice continued to cover it. The ice growing thicker until it could no longer move.   
Thor shot up out of the water, free from the foot that held him under. He coughed up the water that he started to choke on. Lungs burning as he sucked in fresh air to his lungs. Relieved that he was able to breathe once again. His blue eyes darted around. Seeing that Loki was looking at him, relief was written clearly on his face. When his eyes landed on the Lindworm, they widened to the size of sorcerers. It was completely frozen. His gaze immediately went back to Loki. Had he done this, he wondered. Amazed at the power his brother had.   
Sadly for them, the ice didn’t last forever. Chunks of ice started to crack and break off as the Lindworm struggled to be free. Thor knew that they didn’t have much time. In a matter of seconds, the creature could be freed from its icy prison. Then the battle would pick up again with an even angrier beast.   
Thinking quickly, Thor desperately searched for the sword that was knocked out of his hands. Searching for it in the water. It would be nice if it could just magically come back to me, he mused to himself as he searched. When he was about to give up on it, he saw the gleaming silver hilt of the sword. He dived towards it. Snatching it out of the water. With the sword back in his hand, he lunged at the beast. Raising the sword above his head before swinging it back down. The metal of the blade cutting right through the Lindworms neck. Its head falling into the water with a big splash. Dark red blood coating the blade and some splattered on Thor’s face.  
Cheers filled the air, as Lady Sif and the warriors three celebrated the death of the creature. Volstagg announcing that once they get back to the kingdom drinks were on him. Thor was still breathing heavily. Trying to calm his breathing from all of the excitement. A wide smile spread across his face. Showing how triumphant he was in his victory. His smile slowly faded when his eyes landed back on Loki. He had a conserved expression on his face. That expression is directed right at the older prince. Tilting his head to the side, the blonde asks.” What’s wrong?” With the look that the trickster was giving him, he was expecting to hear that the Lindworm was still alive. Or worse, that there was another one.  
Loki took a hesitant step forward. “You’re bleeding,” he says. Almost in a questioning tone. Not sure if what he was saying was true. For all, he knows the blood could be from the Lindworm. He eyed his brother's arm and forehead. But as the seconds ticked by more blood seemed to appear on his tanned skin. Confirming his worries. “You are hurt.” he quickly walked over to his brother. Carefully taking the blondes calloused hands in his.  
His eyes quickly took in the damage that was done. Three long gashes ran along his upper arm. The wounds from the claws on the creatures foot. Blood gushing out of the injury. It wasn’t severe, but if it were to be left unattended, it could become fatal. Either by getting infected or just simply bleeding out. The gash on his forehead wasn’t as bad. Most likely caused by hitting his head when he was trapped under the water. Just a little bit of blood trickled out of the wound.   
“You need to pay more attention in battle.” Loki lectured him. His voice coming out as a hiss. He turned Thor’s muscular arm, looking at the full extent of the injury. The blonde let out a pained hiss, wincing and wanting to pull his arm away. The youngers grip tightened on the arm. Holding it still before the older was able to pull it away. “Stop trying to pull away. I need to take care of it before it gets worse.” and out of everyone in the group I’m the only one that actually knows about healing, he wanted to add but kept it to himself.   
When one of Loki’s hands gently touched the damaged arm, Thor jerks his hand away. “Shit that hurts.” he hisses out between clenched teeth.   
A dry laugh left Loki’s lips as he rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior. “If you were paying attention maybe this wouldn’t have happened. You could have gotten killed, you big oaf. If you would have stayed under the water for much longer, you would have drowned. Now would you for the love of Odin hold still so I can heal your wounds.” Thor stilled right away after that. Allowing Loki to accurately look at the wounds. The dark-haired man held out his hand. A soft golden glow coming from his hand. He hovered his hand over the wound. Watching as it closed up and healed.   
Thor watched in amazement as his skin healed. Watching as his skin practically sewed itself together. The glow from Loki’s hand produced a warm feeling on the healing skin. It has always amazed him how well Loki used magic. From what his mother had told him, Loki’s skills in magic has been increasing drastically. Already advanced in his abilities for someone of his age. Seeing what Loki was able to do today, Thor couldn’t deny how powerful his brother was becoming.   
“You’re getting rather good with your magic.” Thor voiced his thoughts. Causing Loki to meet his eyes. Thor couldn’t help but notice the slight blush that dusted Loki’s cheeks at the compliment. ‘He’s so cute when he blushes’ the thought popped into Thor’s head, making him pause for a moment. Where did that come from? A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Thank you for healing me. I appreciate it.” he moved his previously injured arm. Testing to make sure that it was truly healed. “Where would I be without you?”  
An amused smile spread across Loki’s lips. “Dead at the bottom of a lake,” he says. A not of teasing in his voice. Especially when he adds. “If so then I guess I would be King.” at that comment he noticed Lady Sif shooting a glare at him. Obviously hearing what he had said. Loki wanted to tell her to stop listening and mind her own business, but instead, he held his tongue.   
Thor, on the other hand, let out a hearty laugh, giving his brother a not so gentle pat on the back. “Oh you jest, brother. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” he barks out in between laughs.   
“Is that a challenge.” Loki jokes. “Cause if it is…”  
At that moment Sif thought it a good idea to intervene. Walking over to the two boys and interrupting their joking. Loki glared at her. She always did this. Every time Loki made a joke that sounded even a little threatening she always got upset. Believing that his jokes were actually threats. Sure Loki and Thor fought every once and a while, but Loki would never do anything that would hurt his older brother. He hated how she always thought that he was secretly planning on stealing the Throne. Having a secret agenda of killing off Thor.   
“I hate to break up this little brotherly bonding time…” Lies, Loki thought to himself as Sif continued talking. “But I would like to reach the kingdom by tomorrow night. Plus I am she Odin would like to hear of what has become of the Lindworm. So we should probably get going” she tells them.  
Nodding his head, Thor says. “ going home does sound nice. Especially sleeping an actual bed.” a thoughtful look appeared on Thor’s face as he remembered how nice it was to sleep in his bed instead of on the ground. Sure that his brother and friends felt the same.  
The group slowly made their way away from the lake. Going to fetch their horses that were waiting for them beyond the tree line. They knew that the journey was about a two-day trip, quicker if they don't make unnecessary stops. Once they got back to the palace, they would have to report to Odin right away. Even though there was no doubt in any of their minds that Heimdall, Keeper of the Bifrost, already told Odin of the events of today. Considering that Heimdal can see everything that is happening in the nine realms. But nonetheless, Odin would still want to hear the results from them.   
Climbing onto their horses, they took off on the long journey home. The thought of resting and relaxing on all of their minds as they rode forward.


	5. Fight of Honesty

The loud clanging of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the air. Swords clashing against each other as the two warriors fought. Dancing around one another in the center of the Colosseum. Dirt being picked up by their feet, being set free to fly up in the air around them. The crowd in the stands cheered on. Cheering for who they want to see the victor at the end of the fight. Most of the audience chanting one name in particular, 'Thor.'  
Thor was one of the fighters. All of his attention on his opponent. Ignoring all the yelling that was coming from the stands. His blue eyes staring straight at the unlucky man that thought they could take down Thor. It takes a strong warrior to beat the eldest Prince. Some have succeeded, such as Sif, but most have failed. With every battle, the blonde faces, the stronger he gets. Therefore the harder he gets to beat. The blonde found it almost funny that some still challenged him even though it was clear that they would lose.   
The foolish man fighting the crowned Prince was a somewhat built man. Strong arms that held his sword could be seen under his armor. A helmet covered his head. Shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun. his breathing becoming more and more labored as the fight continued. Starting to struggle of holding his own ground. But no matter how much he struggled he was not about to give up. Still, the victor was still easily picked out between the two.   
From the top of the stands, where it was less crowded, sat two figures. Watching the fight as they talked with one another. Those two being the Queen and the youngest Prince. Enjoying each others company as they watched Thor battle his way through opponents. The others in the stadium keeping their distance from the two. Out of respect for the Queen and a bit out of fear for the Prince. Knowing all too well of the Prince's tricks that he likes to play. Especially if he is annoyed. His magic comes in handy for his trick.   
Frigga watched the battle with great focus. Being able to focus on Thor as well as speak with Loki. She enjoyed watching her eldest fight. Seeing how strong he was becoming. Being a capable warrior. She always felt prideful at both of her sons' skills. They have always strived to be the best. Wanting to please both her and Odin.   
All that effort has definitely worked out for the best.   
"Your brother is sure getting stronger." She observed loudly. Watching as Thor nearly knocked his opponent off his feet. The opponent quickly regained his balance and lunged back at the Prince. Their swords clashing once again. "It's getting harder for others to beat him. His skills keep outgrowing that of his opponents."  
Loki's green eyes went down to the blonde that was swinging his sword. Seeing how his brother was not even struggling to keep fighting as the other was. He hadn't even broken a sweat. It would be hard to deny that Thor was good. He was outstanding. Almost as good as Loki was at magic. He shrugged his shoulders. "He has been getting better. Although his cockiness still gets in the way." Loki says.  
The Queen raised an eyebrow at her youngest. "Oh? Is that so?"  
Giving a short nod, the green-eyed boy begins. "Sometimes in battle, he believes that his skills are far better than his opponent and he then becomes too relaxed in battle and begins to falter. At times it does cause him to lose the battle. I have seen this happen a few times on missions. Especially when we fight monsters. He believes them to be too stupid to beat him." he pauses. Thinking for a moment. "Still it is good to lose some then win them all. Keeps his cockiness at bay," he smirks up at his mother, before returning his attention to the battle.   
As he watched, he couldn't help but take in the form of his brother. His strong tan, muscular arms. His brother's hair has grown a bit. Falling to right above his shoulders. A smile spread across his face. Looking as if he already knew that he was going to win this battle. His armor wasn't tight, but it still defined his body. Showing off how muscular he is under the fabric and armor.   
Loki couldn't deny that his brother was attractive. Was he going to tell anyone else that, of course not. No way in hell would anyone else find out. It had been a long while since that night when Thor was hitting on him while drunk. He knew Thor didn't remember anything from that night, but he still did. He remembered every word that was spoken to him that night. The words never leaving his mind. Always haunting the thoughts in his mind. Even his dreams were not saved from the words of his brother. He has also had dreams where he lied under his brother as he did things to him.  
A pink tint covered his pale cheeks as he remembered those dreams. Embarrassed with himself. I am disgusting to be having thoughts like that. Especially with my brother, he would always tell himself. But that didn't stop the dreams. He felt even more disgusting when he felt that he wanted to make those dreams become a reality. He tried to ignore those thoughts, but they still kept coming.   
A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He looked over at his mother, who was looking a bit worried. "Loki, honey, is everything alright you look distracted." he nods his head. Not saying a word. "I was talking to you, and you were paying no mind to what I was saying." he shot her an apologetic look before she continued. "I was asking how your classes with Amora were coming along. She's been treating you well," she asks, pushing some of her blonde hair back behind her ear. A knowing smile on her face.  
Loki has had classes with Amora every day. He had even been spending more time with her outside of class. Either walking around the castle grounds or hiding out in the library. He liked her. She was always kind to him. Always inspiring him to reach for his goals. The more time he spent with her, the closer he got to her. Plus she served as a great distraction to his dreams.   
The young Prince nods his head. "Yes, she has been treating me well. She is my teacher, but I also consider her as my friend. She is a fantastic teacher. At the moment she is helping me perfect my ability to transform. Helping me transform without using too much of my energy." he explains to her. He had always had a gift in transforming. Changing his body to look like an animal or even another human. The only problem was he couldn't hold the forms for long or do them as often as he liked. It used up too much of his energy and left him drained and tired at the end. Amora was helping him build up that energy and perfect the skill.  
Frigga gave him an approving nod as she looked back at the fight. Thor swung his sword a few more times, each time hitting the other's sword. And with each hit the more unbalanced his opponent became. His feet misstepping as he walked backward. Causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Claiming Thor to be the victor of the fight. Cheers echoed throughout the Colosseum, as they all cheered for the crowned Prince. Volstagg's voice rang out from the rest from down at the bottom of the stands. Announcing Thor's victory.  
Thor raised his hands up in the air as he faced the cheering crowd. A smile on his face that could only be described as excitement. The aftermath of a well-fought battle filled his veins. Filling him with pride. He turned to his friends who were all waiting by the side of the arena. All of them wearing a wide grin as they congratulated. "One more battle won," Thor says as he approaches them.  
The red-haired bearded man was the first to congratulate him. Giving the blonde a hardy slap on the back. "That was a brilliant match. He sure lasted a long time. Stubborn fella doesn't know when to quit. But we all had our faith that you would win." Volstagg laughed out as the others agreed.  
Sif stepped up next to them, resting a small hand on his arm. He smiled down at her as she smiled back at him. "You did really good today. Ten opponents and ten victories. Not many can defeat you." she paused for a moment. Her grin growing teasing. "Except for me of course. You can never beat me."  
A barking laugh left Thor's lips. "That is true my friend. You are a very talented warrior. One of the best I know. You are a valkyrie worthy fighter." he looks at the rest of the group." and the rest of you are worthy warriors as well." he adds not wanting the rest of his friends to feel left out.   
"The Queen and Loki have been here for the past couple of fights." Fandral pointed out. Nodding his head to the top of the stands. The group turned their attention to the two seated on the top row. "Her Majesty has been cheering you on. Clapping at every victory you have. Loki, however, looks bored as always. But that seems to be his normal mood as of late." he sighs. Glancing over at the green and black dressed Prince. Taking note of how the younger brother kept looking over at them with an annoyed look.   
Thor couldn't help but frown at that. He didn't like it when his friends talked bad about his brother. He knew that they never saw eye to eye on things, but he still wished that they got along. He wanted his friends to treat Loki like how they treat him. With loyalty and respect. He hopes that if they spent more time together, they would get along better. So far that wish hasn't come true. Only time will tell, he always says to himself.  
Maybe if Loki and I did an honest fight, they would learn to respect him more. A battle with no tricks or magic, he thought to himself. "I think I'm going to do one more fight before we head to the tavern for the night," he says, grabbing his friends attention. Each of them giving him a confused look. There were no more competitors for the day. He had fought all of them. And the ones that were waiting to fight had backed out. Knowing that they were going to lose against the blonde. "I want to have a good old fashioned honest fight with my brother."  
Fandral gave him a worried look. "You can't be serious. Loki has never been known for a fair fight. You know he is going to use his magic to give himself leverage." yes, Thor knew that. But he also knew that Loki was not one to back down from a challenge. He was too prideful to back down. "And judging by the look on your face there is no way that I would be able to change your mind."  
With a determined look on his face, he made his way up to the top of the stands. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him. The only thing he had to worry about was trying to convince his brother to go along with the challenge. As he made his way up, he practiced what he was going to say in his head. Knowing that if he said the wrong thing it could anger the younger.   
Frigga was the first to take notice of his presence. She looked up at him. Having to use her hands to block the sun from her eyes. A bright smile displayed on her face as she says. "Well done on the battles. You have become an admirable warrior, my son. I am so proud of you." she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled down at her.   
"Thank you, mother. I appreciate that you were able to come and watch. I know how busy you are with all of your duties and how hard it is for you to find free time in your day." Thor's attention turned to his brother. His blue eyes meeting the green eyes of the other. Right when their eyes met Loki looked away. A slight blush on his face. Thor furrowed his brow at his brother's reaction. Confused with the ravenettes behavior.   
He had noticed how strange Loki had been acting as of late. He started to avoid Thor and his friends. Barely joining them. Spending a lot more time hidden within the rows of shelves in the library. Also spending a lot of time with Amora. Thor had figured that Loki had developed feelings for his teacher. Judging by the amount of time the two of them spend together. He was a bit jealous that his brother was spending more time with the blonde haired woman instead of him. He could tell that they were drifting apart. But he would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.  
"Brother," Thor said loudly. Loud enough to cause the other to flinch before he looked up at him. Though their eyes did not meet. Loki's eyes looking past the older instead. "Would you like to practice with me. Improve your skills in battle?" he asked. Hope seeping into his voice.  
Rolling his eyes, Loki answers. "Why would I want to practice right now. I'm already a skilled fighter. And I have my magic to aid me while I fight. I do not want to practice. Especially with the likes of you." Loki crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away. A stubborn look on his face.   
Thor frowned as he thought for a way to get Loki to agree. His mind finally came to a conclusion. He leaned closer to the dark haired man. "What are you afraid. You rely on your powers way too much. One of these days you won't be able to use your powers and then what. You need to practice on your fighting with a weapon. Use those daggers you like so much."  
Loki's head snapped back to face Thor. Finally meeting his eyes. "What are you suggesting?" he asks.  
Perfect. He now had his younger brothers interest. Just what he wanted. "I challenge you to a fair fight. A fight without any use of magic. So none of your tricks, brother." a smile spreading across his face as he saw a spark of interest flash through the other green eyes.  
The younger man opened his mouth. About ready to decline again. Not in the mood to fight. But before he could say anything, Frigga started to speak. "I think that would be a lovely idea. You two need to spend more time together. And practicing other skills and not just magic would do you well." she tells them. Again Loki opens his mouth to refuse, but their mother beat him two it. "Go on down with your brother. You might have fun." she gave him an encouraging smile.   
With a groan escaping his lips, Loki pulled himself up from the hard stone bench of the stand. He shot a glare at Thor as he marched his way down the steps. Heading for the armory of the Colosseum. The older following right behind him. His loud footsteps following the quieter steps of the trickster.   
Getting into the armory Loki right away picked out a thing of light armor. Grabbing a chest plate and pulling it over the green robes that he was wearing. Using light armor instead of heavy armor. Light armor allowed him to move around more freely and it doesn't drag him down like what heavy armor does. He strapped on some armor on his arms. Making sure that it was strapped on tightly so it wouldn't fall off during their fight. Using his magic, he summoned two of his favorite daggers to appear in his hands. The familiar weight of them giving him comfort. He much prefer to fight with these than a sword. Swords were too big and heavy for his fighting style. He handles a knife much easier.   
Stepping out of the armory he let his eyes go over the faces of the audience. The audience seems to have grown while he was getting ready. They probably heard that the two sons of Odin were going to fight each other. A battle that couldn't be missed. His mother was still at the top of the stands. Ready to support her two sons. Thor's friends sat at the edge of the arena. Looks of uncertainty on their faces. But there was a new face that appeared in the crowd that grabbed his attention.   
Amora stood at the entrance of the Colosseum. Her arms crossed as she leaned up against the stone wall. Of course, she would show up. She probably got the word about the battle and headed over right away. Not wanting to miss her student fight. Wanting to see him show off his other skills besides magic.  
Loki walked his way to the center of the arena, where he met Thor. The two of them standing a few feet apart. They readied themselves. Getting into an attack position that can easily be turned into a defense position if needed. The two of them waited for the go ahead. Staring at each other. Planning out their battle strategies. From the side, Volstagg booming voice announces that they could start.  
The larger Prince lunged himself at the smaller. Using his strength to power his attack. Knowing the attack all too well, Loki was quickly able to dodge it. He knew how his brother fought, having fought beside him for so many years. Thor's attacks have always depended on his strength. He always focused on the amount of force he puts into it. Not paying too much attention to any other aspects of a fight. It was a reckless way to fight, but it had always seemed to work for him. Thor was strong, no doubt about that. His strength always helping him out in most battles. Most of his opponents haven't caught on to his fighting style. Loki only understood it do to how much they have fought together.  
As for Loki, his fighting style was far different from his brothers. Loki relied on his speed and calculation. Knowing that no matter how strong an attack could be, he could easily unbalance his opponent with one hit. His speed came in handy as he dodged attacks, dancing around his opponent. Not allowing the others weapon to get near him. At times he would move quickly enough that he would be able to confuse his opponent. He calculated both his opponent's moves and his own. Judging on where the opponent is moving and what they plan to do with their weapon. He barely ever relied on his strength. One of the reasons why he preferred knives instead of swords. They were lighter and easier to handle for using speed.   
Loki dodged two of the attacks his brother sent his way. Causing the dark-haired man to dance around the other. His eyes carefully watching the blade in the blonde's hands. Making sure they were never out of his sight. He continued to dodge more attacks.   
After a while, the battle got more intense. Each of the brothers getting close to striking the other. The longer the fight went, the more tiring it becomes for both of them. Loki kept his speed up, but he did notice how his dodges had begun to slow down. As for Thor, with the hours of fighting he had already done earlier that day, he began to swing his sword carelessly. Not paying to much mind of where it will hit.  
With force, he swung his sword a few times at his brother. Almost hitting Loki in the chest. Causing the younger to stumble back a few steps. Nearly losing his balance. Thor took this opportunity to strike again. But as he lunged forward, his foot slipped in a patch of mud. Mud that was not there before. Sending the blonde falling to the ground with a loud ouf.   
Regaining his balance, Loki looked down at his older brother, who was now pouting on the ground. Loki let out a small laugh, "So does this mean that I won." he smiled down at the other.  
The blonde just glared at him. Not finding the situation amusing one bit. In fact, he was extremely annoyed. "Think this is funny, do you? I asked for an honest fight, and you end up using your magic." Loki's laughing stopped at once. He raised a slender black eyebrow in questioning. "I should have figured you would lie and play one of your tricks. You always lie." he lowered his voice. Speaking more to himself than to Loki. "I guess I was hoping that this time would be different."  
Loki would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a pain in his chest at that comment. Feeling as if a sword was driven into his chest. He looked at his brother with wide green eyes. "What are you talking about. I didn't use my magic. I promised to a fair fight, and I intended to keep that promise." sure he was known for lying, but this time he wanted to keep to his word. He wanted to show to his brother that he was more than a trickster. To show him that he is worthy of being trusted in battle. Not just in action but in day to day life as well. He knew what their friends say about him, and he wanted to prove them wrong.  
"Bullshit." Thor spat out. His voice booming with anger. "you still deny your actions. You turned the ground to mud. Knowing that it would make me slip. It's a dirty trick, brother."  
Loki stood frozen. His eyes scanning the ground. Only to find that underneath his brother was a patch of fresh slippery mud. How did that get there, he wondered. He knew that he wasn't the one that did it. Even if he did, he was too busy trying to regain his balance to cast the spell. Someone else had to have cast it. "I didn't do this." He says, trying to keep his voice from sounding weak.   
"If you didn't do this then who did? Answer me that." Thor challenged.   
The ravenette was at a lost for words. Which is something that doesn't happen often. His eyes scanned the area. Going over the faces in the crowds. Searching for the source of the magic. The people of the crowd were whispering to one another. Trying to figure out what was happening. Frigga wore a worried look on her face. Their friends all glaring daggers at Loki. And then there was Amore. A satisfied look on her face as she turned and walked out of the Colosseum. That look told Loki what he needed to know.   
Without another word, Loki walked away from his brother. Ignoring his brothers' words of calling him a coward. Along with ignoring Thor's friends running up to the blonde to make sure he was okay. He had more important things to deal with other than to listen to Sif and the warriors three threaten him for 'cheating.'

Loki found Amora in their classroom. She was sitting at a table with a book of spells in front of her. Looking as if she was expecting the young Prince to come and find her. As he slammed the door behind him, she looked up from her book with a satisfied smirk. The smirk making Loki's anger grow.   
"It was you wasn't it?" he asked her. Keeping his voice low. Trying to control his anger and not outright scream at the girl. Although his words did come out in a hiss. He kept his eyes on her. Watching her as she stood up from the table and walked to the other side. So she was now directly in front of him.   
The blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the table. An amused look dancing across her face. "You'll have to be more specific than that, darling." Her voice was calm, with a small undertone of teasing. She knew damn well what he was talking about.  
Gritting his teeth, he snarled. "The mud. You made that mud appear during the fight. You're the reason why Thor is so pissed off at me." He voice grew louder with each word. He finally had to stop himself and take a deep breath before adding in a calmer voice. "Why would you do that? It was supposed to be a fair and honest fight."  
Amora stayed calm and collected throughout the whole thing. Not flinching or backing down as he yelled at her. She wasn't scared of him. Being used to his angry outburst. "I did because you didn't. Please don't tell me that you actually weren't going to use your magic. Your magic is a part of you, don't let anyone take that away from you. Not even for some meaningless fight. When you become King, there are no fair and honest fights. Playing dirty is apart of it."  
Loki just stared at her. Not sure what to say. Sure she had always supported him with his magic and believed that he would become King. But she had never done anything like this. Loki knew that she wanted to prove a point. Still, why did she have to choose now to prove said point? "Who's to say that I will even become King. Thor most likely will take the throne. He is the first born." he finally says.  
Amora scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You honestly can't believe that that oaf will become King. He's not fit. You are a better fit to wear the crown." she tells him.  
Emerald green eyes glare back at her. "I do not care for the way you talk about my brother. Sure he may not be that smartest, but he is still family. And even though I want the throne, it is Odin's decision to make." he turns from her. No longer in the mood to talk to her. He needed to find Thor and try to explain what happened  
As he was halfway out the door, he heard the witches voice behind him. "Why the sudden care for your brother? Last time I checked, you couldn't give a damn about him." she hissed through clenched teeth. Loki froze for a split second. Not sure if he should respond or not. Instead, he continued out the door in search of his older brother.


	6. Night at the Tavern

The tavern was rather loud, a little bit too loud for some peoples liking. Loki sat in the back of the tavern. Arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed under the table he sat at. The noise of the bar was getting to him. Annoying him to no end. The voices seeming to be getting louder and louder with each passing minute. No sign of things becoming quieter anytime soon. Voices boomed and mixed together with all the other noises of the room. Making chaos of sound.   
Of course, the loudest people in the tavern were the ones that were seated at his table. Sif and Hogan argued over different battles. Volstagg was loudly chomping on a leg of lamb. Each bite audible, even with all the noise of the room. As for Fanderal and Thor, they both had tavern girls hanging off of them. Fanderal had two and Thor had three. Each having one sitting in their lap and the others hanging onto their arms.   
Those girls always made Loki’s nose wrinkle in disgust. They were always desperate. Flirting with any man or woman that would look at them. They reeked of dirt, sweat, alcohol, and sex. He was sure that most of them carried some sort of diseases. Judging by a few of the welts that surrounded their lips. And worst of all they all seemed to flock around Thor. Like a moth to a flame.  
Loki couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealousy. These whores could get closer to Thor within seconds when Loki’s been trying to for centuries. He would much rather be sitting in the older’s lap instead of the red-haired woman that was there now. He wishes that he could be the one flirting with him and have Thor’s undivided attention. To have those blue eyes on him only. And if he were lucky, to have Thor to himself for the night. But things weren’t like that. He wasn’t one of those girls, he couldn’t do those things. He shouldn’t even be thinking of such things. If Thor found out what he thought he would be disgusted by him. Still, watching those girls all over him was torturous to him.   
The only reason why Loki was even there in the first place was to celebrate Thors’ one thousand, one hundred, and ninety-ninth birthday. He and his friends had wanted to go out a celebrate by getting drinks and flirting with tavern whores. As usual, Thor insisted on Loki joining them. Wanting his brother to be there. At first, Loki was going to refuse, but after an hour of Thor begging he finally gave in. But now he is regretting it more than ever.  
His attention was brought back to the blonde when he heard multiple girls laughing. His eyes snapping up to those in front of him. The redhead in Thor’s lap was twirling a strand of his long blonde hair with her finger, as the other two girls, a brunette and a blonde, were giving him big sappy puppy dog eyes. Their hands on his arms feeling up the muscles that were there. All three of them probably laughing at some dumb thing that Thor said.  
The brunette gave a low whistle as she felt up his upper arm. “You sure are strong. Though I would expect no less from a son of the All-Father.” her voice was low. Almost a purr. It made Loki’s stomach turn. He wishes he wasn’t here to watch these girls flirt with Thor.   
A finger tapped his shoulder. Causing him to jump a bit. He turned his head to his side, his eyes meeting those of Volstagg. He raised a thin eyebrow at the barbarian. Silently asking him what he wanted. Volstagg opens his mouth. The foul stench of his breath wreaked of alcohol. Taking all of Loki’s will power to not move away. “Are you going to eat that.” he pointed down at the table.   
Loki’s eyes followed what Volstagg was pointing at. Looking down to an almost full plate of food that sat down in front of him. Loki had only taken a few bits of his food before deciding that he was done. No longer in the mood to eat. At least as long as those women were here. As long as they were cuddling up to Thor, Loki was sure that he wasn’t going to be able to stomach anything. He had thought of drinking. Getting himself drunk to escape what was happening in front of him. But he knew that if he drank any alcohol, he would become lose lipped and probably say something that he shouldn’t. Probably insult one of those girls. Or worse, have his feelings be found out.  
He looked back up at Volstagg, who was waiting for him to answer. Slowly Loki shook his head. “Go ahead and take it. I’m not very hungry.” he pushed the plate away from himself and in front of the large red-haired man. Volstagg took the plate and , right away, started to shove chunks of meat into his mouth. Eating as if there was no tomorrow.   
Thor took his eyes off the woman that surrounded him. Looking across the table at his younger brother with a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you feeling alright, brother. You should eat. A strong warrior must eat. Get some muscles on those skinny arms of yours.” he says drunkly. The three women around him start to laugh at the comment. Angering Loki even more and making him wish that he was anywhere but here.   
He rolled his green eyes and turned away from the older. His gaze traveling around the room. Not wanting to look at anyone at the table. Hoping that they would notice how annoyed he is and leave him be. Even though those at the table might have picked up on his mode, doesn’t mean that everyone in the tavern had noticed it.   
As Loki’s eyes traveled around the room, he caught the eyes of one of the whores that were sitting a few tables over. His emerald eyes meeting her muddy brown ones. She had seemed to be watching him for a while. As if she was hoping that if she watched the table long enough, she would be able to catch one of their eyes. Unfortunately, the younger Prince was the one to catch it. She wasn’t the prettiest of girls. At least not to Loki she was. Her blonde hair was a mess of knots and tangles. A few brown splotches were speckled throughout her hair. Where she had gotten mud or dirt caught in it and didn’t bother to wast it out. Her chapped lips were covered in with warts and boils. She wore a dress that was to tight that it looked as though it would cause her breast to pop out with the slightest movement.   
The woman stood up from where she was seated and slowly made her way to where the Prince was sitting. Using her most seductive walk as she made her way over. The dark haired man averted his eyes away from her. Maybe if he looked away, she would get the hint that he wasn’t interested in her. Of course, she didn’t get the hint.   
She rested a hand on his shoulder before her hand slid down his chest, and she leaned down on him. She reaked. Reaked of shit and sewage. He tried not to look as disgusted as he felt. Even though he itched to pull away from her. He had to keep his composure. He was a prince after all. But as she moves closer to him the harder it becomes to not push her away. Everyone’s eyes at the table were on him now. Curious about how he would react.   
“Why if it isn’t Loki Odinson,” she whispers. her foul breath tickling his ear. “What brings you here my Prince. Looking for a little bit of fun.” as she spoke her hand kept sliding lower and lower. Getting closer to his nether region. “You can have me tonight if you wish. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” she purred.  
Having enough of this and not wanting it to go any further, Loki grabbed the woman’s arm and threw it away from him. He no longer cared about what others would think of the younger Prince. He was called the god of mischief. So good behavior wasn’t expected of him. He looked up at the girl with narrow green eyes. He snarled at her as he said. “You dare touch the son of Odin. I am your Prince, not one of your customers. I didn’t even request your presence now did I?” he let out a sigh. Trying to calm himself down. Knowing that by yelling wouldn’t do much.   
He held out his hand and let a snake materialize in it. The snake coiling around his arm. Hissing and showing off his teeth that gleamed in the dim light. He held it up to the girl. Watching fear flicker through her eyes as she slowly moved away from him. “You know one bit from the Coastal Taipan can kill a man within minutes. The venom is untreatable for Asgardians just as much as it is for Midgardians.” he ran his hand over the snakes head. A cruel look flashed through his eyes as he gave her a malicious look. “Now if you don’t want me to set my little friend free, I would get out of my sight.” he made a motion as if he was going to throw the snake. Causing the girl to let out a shriek and runoff.   
He turned his attention back to the table. Everyone was watching him with wide eyes. Mouths hanging open but too nervous to speak. The other bards that were at the table looked extremely uncomfortable. As if he would turn the snake on them next. With a wave of his hand, the snake vanished into thin air. As if the snake never existed in the first place.  
Thor was the first one to speak. Letting out a loud laugh. He slammed his hand on the table during his fit of laughter. Drawing everyone’s attention away from the younger and to focus on the older. “Why would you do a thing like that. She was offering her self to you, and you scared her off.” Loki just rolled his eyes at his brother. Of course, he didn’t get it. He never does. Thor was a huge flirt and ladies man. Loki was not. Thor has slept with many women. Loki has only had a couple. Loki didn’t like bedding random woman like his brother seems to. “Maybe if you give your self into temptation, you wouldn’t be so much of an arse all the time.” he laughed a little bit. The whores around him laughed as well.   
Give in to temptation, huh? He thought. No, he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t interested in any of these girls. What he wanted was the muscular blonde that sat across from him. If he were to give in to temptation, he would pull Thor away from those girls, transport them back to his room, and have his way with the older. But he couldn’t do that, he could never do that. He couldn’t be selfish and ruin his relationship with his brother.  
As the four calmed down their laughter, the bards kept their eyes on Loki. Observing him. He gave them a sly smile. Holding his hand out in front of him. As if he was going to summon the snake back. The girls seemed to become more unsettled by this. The slowly moved away from Thor. Telling them that they were going to go check on the one that Loki scared away earlier. The two bards around Fandral joining the others. Not wishing to be left alone with the mischievous Prince.   
A sad look spreads across Thor’s face as he watches the women hurry away. A frown crossed his face. He glanced over at Loki. Shotting a glare at him before looking away. He didn’t say anything to his younger brother. Obviously pissed off and acting childish. Loki scoffed at his brother’s behavior as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at the other. Letting tension rise between them.  
Sif cleared her throat. Turning to the older of the brothers. She gently laid her hand on his upper arm. Grabbing his attention. He looked at her with curious blue eyes. “Thor,” she says in a low voice. Low enough that she was hoping that no one else could hear, but Loki could still hear everything that she was saying. “I would like to talk to you.” she pauses for a moment, nervously brushing a long strain of black hair behind her ear, before continuing. “In private.” her eyes quickly glanced over at Loki. So quick that it would go unnoticed. Even so, Loki caught it.   
Thor simply nodded and got up. Sif standing up with him. Her hand sliding from Thor’s arm down to his hand. Interlacing their fingers together. They walked through the crowd of the tavern. Moving out of Loki’s line of sight. Being engulfed by the crowd.   
The table sat quietly for a few more minutes. All of them confused about where Sif had taken Thor. The conversation soon started up again. Hogan and Fandral started to create plans for a hunting trip they were planning on taking soon. Talking about what they would need to bring with them and what sort of game they would be hunting. Loki listened to them go on about the trip. Not really interested in their plans but still listened while he waited for his brother to return.  
Thor didn’t come back. It had been over ten minutes and no sign of Thor or Lady Sif. He knew that Sif needed to talk to him. Of what he had no idea. But he didn’t think that it would take this long. What was so important that she needed to tell him. Surely they would have returned to the table. The more time that went by, the more impatient Loki became.   
Standing from the table, Loki excused himself before he pushed his way through the crowd. Maneuvering through the patrons of the tavern. Trying his best not to bump into anyone. But on occasion, someone would step back and hit him. They would mutter their apologies, but Loki paid them no mind. His eyes searching for where his brother could have gone off to. The tall blonde was nowhere in sight.   
Could they have left the tavern, Loki thought. If Sif wanted to talk to him privately, they could have gone outside. But then again Thor would have never wanted to leave the building knowing that his friends were still here. There was one other place that they could have disappeared to. There were a few private rooms upstairs for when customers wanted to be alone with the bards. Not having to worry about other disturbing them. If Sif wanted privacy that’s where they would have gone to. Those rooms would have given them the privacy that they would have needed.   
Heading to the second floor, Loki found himself in a corridor that leads to different rooms. Hoping that he could find the place that they were in. Just hoping he didn’t walk in on someone fucking one of the bards. A few of the closed doors that he passed by he could hear the loud yelling and moaning coming out of them. Causing him to pale a bit and continue down the hallway.   
Towards the far end of the hallway, he could hear Thor’s voice. He was obviously talking to Sif. his voice was low and husky. As he got closer, he could listen to what his brother was saying. “Sif you are a stunning woman. So beautiful.” his voice faded away.  
Loki walked closer to the door. Not quite sure what was happening. As he got closer, he noticed that the door was cracked open. Through the crack, he could see Thor leaning against a writing desk that sat against a wall in the room. Pressed up against Thor was Sif. their lips pressed together as they kissed each other. Sifs arms wrapped around Thor’s neck. Her fingers running through his long blonde hair. Thor had his hands resting on her hips. Pulling her closer to his body. The kiss turned more passionate by the seconds.   
Frozen in place, Loki stared at the scene before him Unable to move and unable to make a sound. It was as if time had stopped completely. He could feel something inside him brake. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn’t breathe. It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. His hands began to shake a bit. He didn’t want to be here. He wishes he could just disappear at right there and then. Why was this happening? Sure he knew that Sif had feelings for the blonde. But he didn’t realize that Thor liked her back. But here they were, and it made his world crumble around him.   
Part of him wanted to barge in the room and separate them. Drag the man that he had fallen for, away from the warrior. The other part of him wanted to run and hide. Try to forget that this happened. He chooses to act upon the second option. Using his magic to teleport back to the palace. He didn’t want to go to his room. He knew that if he did that he would be left alone with the horrible thoughts that plagued his mind. Instead, he went to the palace library. Knowing that he would be able to distract his mind with reading and research. That always helped ease his mind. He landed in the back of the library. Near the table that he usually sits at. It was out of the way and allowed him to hide from the servants of the palace.   
He let out a sigh of relief. Glad to get away from the tavern. The silence of the library allowed him to get a hold of himself. He was able to breathe properly again, and the shaking in his hands had slowed to a slight tremble. He took a few extra deep breaths to make sure that he was calmed down.   
“Loki?” a startled voice says behind him. He turns around to see Amora sitting at a table behind him. Books and scrolls covered the table in front of her, a quill hanging in her hand. Her green eyes were big with surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought that you were spending the night with Prince Thor and your friends?” she asks him. Her voice was soft as she spoke. Setting the quill on the table, she stood up.  
Slowly, Loki walked towards the table. Trying hard not to think of the real reason why he left. He gave her a small smile. “Ah yes. I can only handle being with my oaf of a brother and his friends for so long. I tired of them and decided to leave.” his eyes traveled down to the books on the table. Noticing that they were ancient books on the dark elves. Odd. Barely anyone reads those books. Sure Loki had read a few of them. But he figgered that he was one of the only ones that would find them interesting. Amongst the eleven books was a book that was on infinity stones. That was even odder. Loki knew that those stones were just a myth. Just a story to tell children of unimaginable power. “Might I ask what you are up to,” he asked her. Still eyeing the things on the table.   
Amora let out a small laugh. Brushing a few strains of blonde hair out of her face, she answered. “Oh, all of this. It’s just some research that I was doing. I was hoping that I could find some things for our lessons together. The dark elves use to use magic such as traveling to different realms.” she tells him.  
“Travel to different realms? Without the Bifrost?” he asked. Interested in what she had to say. Traveling without the Bifrost would come in handy. He didn’t have to deal with Haimdals questions whenever he wanted to visit a different realm. With this in mind, the thoughts of Thor and Sif were suddenly pushed to the back of his mind.  
She nods her head. Excitement flooding her eyes as her smile widened even more. She picked up one of the parchments that she was writing on. Handing it to him she began explaining. “the dark elves had created secret passageways that connect all the nine realms. Using a power source called the Either to do so.” Loki knew about the Either. He knew that his grandfather had hidden it away years ago. It was one of the things that lead to the dark elves extinction. Amora continued. “These, however, are hidden. Only the dark elves know where they are hidden. I would ask Algrim if he knows anything, but I already know that he would refuse to answer.”  
This truly fascinated him. He quickly read over the notes. Seeing everything that she had found out. With this knowledge, it leads to many opportunities. He could learn so much with this. Not just in magic, but in culture and different things that the universe keeps hidden. “This is brilliant. Just the thought alone of traveling without the Bifrost is amazement on its own. Just imagine the possibilities.” he paused for a moment. “What made you start researching this?”  
A soft blush dusted her cheeks. “Oh well.” she smiled. Almost to herself. “I wanted to gather some new material to teach you during our lessons together. I know how much you love to learn. Always hungry for more knowledge. Wanting to take in as much as you can. That’s one of the things that I’ve always admired about you.” she froze realizing what she had said. Her blush growing darker. She looked up at him through her long lashes.   
Loki stared at her, a bit shocked by what she had said. “You care about me that much.” he watched her carefully. They had been friends for so many years. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a bit of attraction towards her. She was gorgeous and sweet. He cared for her. She was someone that he could actually be with. Maybe he should go with her instead of chasing someone he could never have.   
“Of course I do.” she slowly moves closer to him. “you are an incredible man Loki. Powerful, handsome, and charming. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” she rested her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch just a bit. Moving towards the warmness of her palm. Very slowly Amora moved her lips closer to his until they were pressed up against his.   
His eyes slowly slid closed as he leaned into her. Moving against her lips. A small voice in the back of his head told him that he should stop. That he shouldn’t continue with this. He ignored the voice in his head and moved closer. Why should he stop? Thor was still at the tavern, probably having his way with Sif. So why can’t he have a little fun of his own? It’s not like he would ever be able to be with Thor. Still, as he continued to kiss her, it felt wrong. He just kept telling himself that he was just nervous.   
His body pressed closer to her. His hands found themselves on her hips pulling her, so she was pressed up against him. She gasped, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tounges dance around each other. Amora moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist. The young Prince moved and sat her down on the table. Knocking a few books onto the floor.   
The books hit the floor with a loud noise. Causing Loki to jump back. The two were both breathing hard. They looked at each other. Amora’s eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust. She reached forward, clearly wanting to continue. He pulled away even more. A knot of guilt tightening in his stomach. He couldn’t continue this. He did like her, but he couldn’t help the feeling that he was betraying Thor.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispers. His eyes falling to the floor. “I can’t do this. At least not right now.” he glances up at her. Expecting to see her upset with him. For a second her expression was blank. Showing no emotion at all. But it quickly changed. She gave him a small smile. “I do like you.” he continued. “There are just a few things that I need to figure out. I’m sorry.”   
Amora smoothed her hair back. Standing back up. She waved her hand over the table. Causing her research and books to disappear. Probably transporting them back to her room. “Well then, my Prince, it is getting late. I shall bid you a good night.” she didn’t wait for him to respond. Instead, she turned away and walked out of the library.  
He knew that she was upset. She had wanted more. Much more that he wasn’t ready to give to her. He knew that he needed to get over Thor. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. Yes, Thor had said that he would love to have Loki, but he was drunk when he said that. It was nothing more than drunken ramblings. Still, Loki kept hoping that the older would eventually act upon those drunk words. He hated feeling like this. This feeling of hopelessness.  
Loki collapsed down in a chair near him. Barring his face in his hands. He felt like screaming. He let out a long sigh. Already knowing that it was going to be a very long night.

Thor returned back to the table twenty minutes after he had followed Sif upstairs. He was curious about what she had to tell him. Thinking that it had something to do with politics and the likes. He was shocked when they had gotten up there, and she had started to kiss him. After a few minutes, he couldn’t continue. He didn’t want to keep going. She was one of his best friends. They have been through so much together. She had helped him through so much. When he needed someone to talk to, especially when he was having issues with his younger brother, she was who he would speak to. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship that meant everything to him. Maybe if this was a different time. If it were a couple hundred years ago, he would have agreed to such a thing. But not now  
As he sat at the table, he could tell that Sif was upset. She sat with her arms over her chest. Her lips pulled down into a frown. She kept her eyes downcast and refused to look at anyone. Thor doubted that she would be speaking to any of them any time soon. He knew full well of her feelings for him, but he was not able to give those feelings back to her. He felt terrible about it, though deep down he knew that it was for the best.  
The others at the table could feel the tension that was coming off of Sif. They shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Trying to act as if nothing had happened, but failing miserably. Thor’s mind desperately tries to search for something to ease the tension between his friends. As he was thinking, he noticed the empty chair across from him. The chair that Loki was sitting at moments before.   
Thor’s eyes quickly swept around the tavern. Searching for the tall, dark-haired man. But saw him nowhere in sight. He looked back at his friends before asking. “Where did Loki run off to?” concern evident in his voice.   
The man with the shorter blonde hair shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea where he went. He got up a while ago and just walked off. He looked as if he had something to do. Probably had some sort of prank that he needed to get done before the night ends.” Fandral sighs, taking a large gulp of beer. “Oh well. It’s a bit nice to not have him here. We can actually have some fun without Mr-Stick-Up-His-Arse ruining our fun.” with that said he chugged the rest of his beer and motioned for some of the bards to come back to the table. One sitting on each of his legs.  
Thor tried to pretend that he didn’t hear what Fandral had to say about his brother. Keeping his mouth shut to stop him from arguing with his friend. He never liked it when they would talk illy of Loki. Knowing that they didn’t understand or care for Loki as much as the elder Prince does. Thor started to stare off into space as worry took over. Worried about why Loki had left. Had something happened to upset him? Had one of his friends say something to him that caused him to go?  
The blonde Prince tried to forget his worries for his brother as the night went on. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. A knot had formed in his stomach and kept getting tighter by the minute. He’ll have to find his brother later and talk to him about it. That is if Loki wasn’t too upset over whatever had happened.


	7. Recruitment

Weeks go by since that night in the tavern, and Thor's worries do not seem to subside. In fact, they seem to keep getting worse and worse. It had gotten to the point where Thor had stayed up to the late hours of the night, thinking about it. The day after that night, Thor had found his brother hiding out in the back of the library. Upon seeing his brother, he had asked why he left so early. All Loki had said was that he was getting tired and wished to retire for the evening. Heading back to the palace so he could go to bed.  
Thor knew that he was lying. He will admit that his brother is a skilled liar. Half of the time, Thor couldn't tell if the dark haired man was telling the truth or fabricating another lie. The only reason that Thor could tell that he was lying was the fact that Loki had paused for a minute. Most likely out of shook that Thor had noticed and cared that he had left the tavern.   
Over the past few weeks, the blonde kept asking his brother the same question hoping to get an honest answer. But to no avail, he kept getting the same answer. That he had gone to bed. Unsatisfied by the response he kept getting, Thor kept asking. Hoping that eventually Loki would give up and give him an honest answer.  
Not only had Loki been giving him false answers, but the younger had been avoiding him as of late. Keeping his distance from the blonde and his friends. Always saying that he was too busy with his studies to hang out with them. It had gotten to the point where Loki had started eating most of his meals either in his rooms or in the library. He had also started to hang around the witch Amora.   
When Loki actually joins them for meals in the dining hall. He is always quiet and tries to sit far away from the group. On several occasions, Thor had caught the ravenette glaring daggers at Sif. A look of hate was written clearly on his face. But as quickly as it had appeared, it would disappear, and a look of boredom would return to his face.  
Part of Thor wondered if Loki knew what had happened between him and Sif. That the two of them had made out on the second floor of the tavern. But that was impossible. The door was closed, and neither he nor Sif had spoken about the incident to anyone. Not even to their friends. They didn't want anyone to find out. It would be too awkward and humiliating if they did.  
Still, Thor's concern for his brother continued to grow. As days turned to weeks and week turned to months, there was still no signs of change in his brother's behavior. It just seems to get worse as Loki grows more distant.   
Finally, after two months, Thor had had enough of this behavior. It had gone on long enough, and he wanted it to change. For half of the morning, the blonde set out and searched for his brother. Exploring every inch of the castle that Loki could be hiding. He checked his rooms, the learning halls, the library, the dining hall, and the garden. But the revenette was nowhere to be found.  
Thor was about to give up when he remembered a place that Loki would always go to when he was young. A place where no one bothered him, and he could just be. Thor turned on his heels and started to walk in the direction of his destination. His pass quickening as he continued down the palace corridors.  
It didn't take him long to get to the stables. He took a few short cuts through the palace. Short cuts that he would be scolded for if his mother ever found out about. But he had no time to waste. He wanted to get there before Loki decides that he should leave. Knowing all to well that Loki didn't like to spend too much time in one place, especially when people are looking for him.  
He burst through the doors of the stable, not quite slowing down from his hurried walk to the stables. The smell of hey and leather saddles filled his scenes along with a musky horse sent. A few of the horses whinnied. Startled by his entrance. A few of them even bucking their back legs.  
The older princes blue eyes scanned the stables, searching for a black-haired man, exploring every corner of the barn. Not stopping until he found the younger. He started to walk to the back of the stables. Knowing that's where he kept his horse. The closer he got to the last stall, he could hear whispers coming from the stable. The whispers quieting down to silence. Almost as if the voice was only just Thor's imagination. But he knew better than that.   
He got to the entrance of the last stall, standing in an entrance way. A tall black horse stood in front of him, polished hoofs clicked on the ground at the sight of the blonde. Next to the horse stood Loki. An annoyed look on his face as he stroked the long horse's nose. Trying to keep the horse quiet. Not wanting to draw any attention to the stall. Sadly it didn't work as he would have liked it.   
"I have been looking for you, brother," Thor says, taking a few steps closer. But didn't get too far. The horse whinnied and threw its head back. Causing Thor to stop in his tracks.   
Loki shot a glare at his older brother. Trying to calm the horse back down. "As you can see, I am here. Trying to tend to my horse. That is until you so rudely startled him." anger and annoyance were evident in his voice. His eyes making quick glances to the others face, but not staying on Thor for long. He reached for a horse brush that was hooked to the wall, unhooking it and starting to brush the long black mane of his horse. A bored expression now placed on his face. "Now that you have found me, what is it that you wanted."  
The blonde stayed silent for a moment more. Trying to read his brother's expressions. Hoping that it would tell him what the younger was thinking. "Right well I have come to talk to you. You have been acting rather strange ever since the night in the tavern. I want to know what is going on. And don't try to tell me that you were just tired or busy again. I want the truth this time, brother."  
A long sigh escaped Loki's lips. His hand tightening on the wooden handle of the brush. "Like I have told you several times, I have been busy with my studies. I know that is not something that you wish to hear. But it is true. My lessons with Amora have been taking up most of my time." with the mane now thoroughly brushed and without tangles, Loki put the brush back on the hook. Swiftly he walked passed Thor to a pale that had been left out on the outside of the stall. Inside it held a few bright red apples. Taking one out, Loki fed it to his horse. The horse quickly gobbled it up and waited for the next apple to be presented to him.  
"There's more than just that," Thor says. Not yet done with the interrogation. Loki glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised. "There is more of a reason to why you have been avoiding me than just being busy. That doesn't explain the way you always look away from me. Or why you have been eating meals in your rooms or by your self. Or why you never talk to us. Or the glares that you send to Lady Sif." he smiled when he noticed the slight pause in Loki's movements.  
Collecting his composure, Loki says. "I do not have a clue of what you speak of. I have not been avoiding you. I am sorry that I enjoy eating my meals in peace at times. Our friends get so loud that every once and awhile I need a break. As for Lady Sif, I have never given her a foul look that wasn't deserved." with a wave of his hand, he caused the bucket that he was using to disappear. He turns to face his brother, hands on his hips. "Now, please tell me that you have come to discuss something else, other than my supposed strange behavior?"  
Thor frowned for a moment. Of course, he was avoiding the issue. Always avoiding and always lying. Only willing to speak the truth if it would benefit him. But at times, such as this, he wishes his brother would be truthful. To speak what is on his mind. It was never good to keep things locked inside. Of course, Loki would never see it that way. Keeping things locked up inside and keeping things a secret is what he always does. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. Why keep beating a dead horse that will not speak. If Loki does not talk, then so be it. But Thor wasn't about to let Loki keep avoiding him.   
Carefully, Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder. Feeling the smaller tense up a bit underneath his fingers. He smiled none the less. Trying to act like he didn't notice. "Do you remember those old stories that we would learn from Algrim?" Loki slowly nods his head. Of course, he remembers. There's not a bit of knowledge that he doesn't remember. Thor smiled. "Well, I remember bits and pieces of the story of the dark elves fall. The part that stuck out the most to me was about Sutures sword and how it was lost on Jotunhiem." Thor does his best to explain. Trying to recall most of the details from said story. Though it was hard. It had been over hundreds of years since he had heard the story. Most of the story had faded away as the years had passed.   
"Edelstahl? The sword that Surtur used to destroy a large part of the dark elves?" Loki said. His eyes wide and his eyebrows shooting up. He remembered the whole story of the sword, well as much of the story that Algrim was willing to tell them. But he had knowledge of the powers that the sword held. The sword changed in size to accommodate the user.  
Along with the ability to shot out fire. Lost forever on the wasteland that is Jotunhiem. "What of the sword?" he asks.  
Thor only seemed to grow even more excited. Glad that he brother seemed interested in what he had to say now. "I want to go retrieve the sword." if Loki's jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. Not believing the words that had left his mouth. Odin didn't like them leaving the realm. Knowing that the other domains are too dangerous for them. Not wanting them to go without having more experience. But Jotunhiem was forbidden to them. Odin didn't want them to ever set foot on the frozen realm. Telling them that it would disturb the peace treaty that he has with Laufy.  
Loki remained silent. Trying to collect his thoughts. Praying that he had just heard his brother wrong. There is no way that he would want to go and get that sword. The sword was dark magic used by a demon. His mouth finally opened as he hissed. "Take the sword of Surtur? Are you out of your fucking mind." he closed his mouth. Trying to control his anger and disbelief that was going through his mind. Once calm, he added. "And what, my dear brother, gave you this idea?"  
"I want to show father that we are capable of going to the other realms. He only ever lets us stay on Asgard. I would very much like to see the others with my own eyes. To experience new things." he shifted nervously under Loki's gaze. Not sure what his brother was thinking. He was looking at Thor as if he was insane. Yet he still looked intrigued. Thor hurried on with the rest of his explaining before he lost Loki's interest. "If we can retrieve such a powerful item then maybe father would let us travel to the other realms. He will see that we would be able to handle what the nine realms have in store for us. He would stop treating us like kids. We are well over a thousand years of age. Besides, if one of us is to become King, we should know what is out there and be able to handle it."  
Thoughts ran through Loki's head. Each idea telling him different things. One saying that the whole thing was stupid and would probably end up sending them to an early grave. Another thought would say that it was an excellent opportunity to learn more and to impress the All-father. His thoughts racing through his head until one stood out among the rest. "Alright, I shall join you on your quest. You would probably get your self killed without me," he announces.  
Strong arms wrapped around Loki. Bringing the small black haired man into a bear hug. Holding him tight. Not the type of hug that Loki would have hoped for but it was a hug from that he loved none the less. Before he was able to get too cozy into the embrace, he pushed his brother back. The warmness leaving with those strong arms. He put on a face of annoyance. Looking as if he was angry that the other had hugged him. When in reality, he only wished that he could have stayed in those arms.  
Thor rubbed the back of his neck. Chuckling lightly to himself. "Sorry about that. I had forgotten how much you hate being touched. I'm just so glad that you had agreed to come with me." Thor beamed. Loki couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He loved seeing his elder brother happy. It always seemed to brighten him up a bit. "now that I have gotten you on board, let us go get Sif and the warriors three."  
The smile on Loki's face vanished at the sound of their friends. Why were they going with them? He just wanted it to be him and Thor. Wanting to talk with his brother without anyone else around. He didn't want anyone else to be joining. Especially Lady Sif. He would do just fine without her. "oh, so our friends are joining us?" He says. Not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
Thor paused, eyeing the ravenette closely. Of course, he noticed the bitterness in his voice. Sure he might not be the most observant, but he was good at noticing things when it came to Loki. He cared deeply for his brother. They have been together for centuries, and he hated seeing Loki drift away from him or seeing him upset. Slowly he nods his head. "Yes, I was planning on inviting them. I figured since we are traveling to a foreign land, we should be prepared. Having more in numbers will serve us great. Especially if we run into trouble." He explains. Hoping that his explanation pleases the younger.  
A small smile returns to the young man's face. "Looks like someone has been paying attention in class." He teased. His way of lessening the tension and hopefully getting the other to forget that he was upset a moment ago. Turning on his heels, he started to make his way to the stable doors. "well let's go find them so we can get this adventure of yours over with." under his breath, he added. "Before Heimdall catches wind of what we are up to."  
The two of them left the stables. Thor walking ahead of Loki, kept his eyes peeled for any sign of his friends. He had a good feeling of where they would be at. Without hesitation, he marched forward. Heading straight for the palace. Along with finding his friends, he also had to keep an eye out for the keeper of the Bifrost. Worried that Heimdall already knows of their plains and is on his way to stop them before they even have a chance to leave.   
Luckily they found the four friends before anyone could step in to stop them. They found them lounging about in a private room in the palace. The room set aside for the prince's and their friends to spend time without being bothered. Only those that were close to the royal family were permitted to enter the room. At times a servant would enter the room, but that was only if they were invited to come in.   
The room was luxurious. Draped in silky fabrics of gold. The furniture beautifully carved out of dark woods. A massive fireplace stood tall on the far wall. A fire already roaring in it. Archways on the other wall leading to a balcony that overlooked the kingdom. In the distance, the Bifrost could be seen. Different types of painting and carving littered around the room. All were beautiful pieces of Asgardian art. It was a great room. One of Thor's favorite places to spend time.  
As expected, their friends were all there. Volstag lounging on one of the couches, a plate of food resting on his round belly as he shoved food into his mouth. Sif and Fandral were playing a round of chess. Judging by the look on the blonds face, Sif was winning. Hogan sat in a chair near the fire, polishing one of his newest flails. Being careful around the spikes that stuck out of the ball. Just a typical day for the warriors.  
A broad smile appeared on Thor's face as he entered the room. Happy to see that all his friends were there. Noticing the new presence in the room, all four friends looked up at the door. Noticing the two prince's entering. "Friends, I am so glad to see all of you." Thor starts. He walks further in the room, as Loki leans up against one of the far walks. His arms crossed over his chest. "I have something that I want to ask of all you." That grabbed their attention. For they all looked at him with curiosity. "I am asking all of you to travel to Jotunhiem with…"  
Before he could finish all of them yelled, "What!" a look of shock on all of their faces. Hogan was even looking at him as if he had gone crazy.   
Fandral stood up from the table, approaching Thor. "you must have a death wish. Or at least mad. Jotunhiem is forbidden to us. The All-father doesn't want us to go over there. And for a good reason. The Frost Giants are horrible creatures. They're bloodthirsty monsters, all of them. If we ran into one, we would be lucky to make it out alive." The worry in the man's voice evident with every word.  
"He's right," Hogan says. Standing up from his spot. "I wouldn't want to face a frost giant. I know the stories and those creatures a ruthless. They show no mercy. Does not matter if you are of Odin's blood. Going there could very well destroy the peace treaty with us. It could mean war."  
Thor held his hands up. Stopping all further arguing. "would you please listen for a moment. You did not let me finish. We are not going to cause any trouble with Jotun. If we are lucky, they won't even know we are there. I want us to find the sword of Surtur." another look of shock went through his friend's faces. Before any of them could say a thing, he continued. "The sword has been lost on Jotun for ages now. I want to go and retrieve it. If we went to get the sword just imagine the possibilities that it will create. Odin would see that we can handle more, and he would allow us to travel to the different realms."  
"But the sword of Surtur. How would we know where to look. It could be anywhere on Jotunheim. For all we know it's in Loufy's own weapons vault. This plan is way too crazy. I think you have finally lost your mind." Fandral says. Still not sure if he should agree to the plan or simply just decline. He looked past Thor, seeing Loki standing calmly up against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at the younger of the two. "How do you feel about all of this?"  
Loki let out a snort. "I think it's a damn foolish idea…" he starts, but shortly falls quiet. As if he was thinking things through.  
"But?" Fandral pushes forward.   
A hesitant look passes Loki's features. "But." He continues. "Even though it is a forbidden place for us to go, it might be beneficial for us. If we can prove that we can handle this mission, then it could open the other realms up to us. The All-Father is worried about Thor and I going to the other realms. He needs to realize that we are no longer children and we are capable of handling what the realms have to offer." he explains to them. Hoping that they understood what he was saying.  
"This is all to prove a point?" Hogan asks. "Then why don't we just go to Vanaheim and bring back a rare beast from there. Surely it would have the same effect." he points out, desperately wanting to change their minds.  
Sif eyes the two princes for a moment before her eyes entirely rest on the dark-haired prince. "Let me guess, this was your idea." she accuses. Shock quickly clouded the calm look that was on Loki's face moments before. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted by the woman in front of him. "You're hoping that you'll be able to get some form of power out of this. Whether it's power from the sword or falling in favor of the All-Father."   
Why must she think such things of me, Loki thought to himself. He glared at the warrior, looking completely offended at her statement. She always thinks the worse of him and never understanding the truth behind his intentions. Always having to make him out to be a villain. Sure his mindset was far different than hers, but that doesn't make him bad. But every time she assumes the bad in him, it just pisses him off even more. "Why you," he says, taking a step forward.  
Before he could give Sif a piece of his mind, Thor interrupted. "It was my idea," he announces. Not picking up on the conflict happening moments before. "Father needs to see that I am strong enough to be the next King. I need to prove my self worthy. If you will not join us then Loki and I will go by our selves." he was starting to feel anxious. The longer they wait, the less of a chance they have to do this mission. Heimdall is likely to catch wind of what they are up to, that is if he doesn't know of it already.   
The four warriors all looked at each other. Making their choice with a single look. "Well if you are to do this, then you can count us in," Fandral says for the group. "You'll most likely need all the help you can get. However, how would we go about getting into Jotunhiem? It will be near impossible to use the Bifrost." he points out.   
The room was silent as they all thought of a way around Heimdall and the Bifrost. All ideas they came up with was quickly dismissed. The silence was shortly interrupted by a calm voice. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance." the group whirled around to the entrance of the room. Coming face to face with Odin's Advisor. They all stared at the newcomer with shocked faces. All worried that they had been caught. Algrim smiled at them as he says, "Do not fret, I am here to help."


	8. Sword of Surtur

The bright multi-color lights of the Bifrost faded away once it transported the group of friends to their destination. Not having any delays in getting there. Heimdall didn't stop them. In fact, he wasn't even on the rainbow bridge of the Bifrost. Nowhere in sight. It was strange. The dark skinned man was always there. Always knowing what people were planning and being able to stop them. The man especially kept a close eye on the two princes. Knowing all too well the both of them usually found a way to get into trouble. Yet they were able to slip past him.  
Loki had asked Algrim about it. Asking how the keeper of the bridge wasn't able to see them. Algrim didn't answer his question. Only giving him a sly smile as he worked on getting the Bifrost set up. The younger prince found the whole ordeal strange. The way the elf acted so calm, while the rest of the group was worried that they would get caught. It was like the purple-skinned elf had done this sort of thing before. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. Loki figured that it might have something to do with him being the All-Fathers advisor.  
The elf worked quickly. His hands never making a hesitant move, he turned the sword, that was sticking out of the slot in the center of the dome. Loki had kept his eyes on him as he worked. Partly out of curiosity. But mostly out of nervousness. The whole thing left the younger feeling rather strange. Even as the bright light started to flood the room and suck them all into the white vortex, green eyes were still trained on the elf. And there was no denying of the wicked looking smile on the elf's face.  
Jotunheimen was precisely what they expected and plus some. A wasteland of snow and ice stretched out before them. Towering mountains stood proud and tall around them. Being of an icy blue color, looking almost as if the mountains were made of ice itself. Parts of the ground were slippery with patches of ice. Making it so the group had to watch their footing as they walked. The wind had an icy nip to it. Seeping through the heavy fur cloaks every one wore. Well everyone but Loki.  
"I do not understand how you are not freezing like the rest of us." Fandral had voiced to the younger prince. Loki just smiled one of his famous smiles, shrugged his shoulders, and continued forward. Loki had never been affected by the cold. For him, the temperature of Jotunhiem was perfect. So nice that he felt that he could strip down to his undergarments and not be affected by the cold at all. Although if he were to do that, he's probably freak his friends out even more. Unlike everyone else, he was not bundled up in layers of fur-trimmed cloaks. Already knowing that the cloaks would make him extremely uncomfortable and overheat. Instead, he wore his usual traveling attire accompanied by some of his favorite light armor.  
As they made their way forward, they stayed on guard. Not sure if they would have to fight off any frost giants or the other creatures that this realm held. None of them want to have to face off against King Laufy while they were here. Much rather avoid the King Jotun and his men. If they were ever so lucky, the king wouldn't even know that they were here. Just slip in and slip out.  
They followed the instructions that Algrim had given them. Going up the thin trail that leads up to the highest mountain peak. Being told that the entrance to the cave is almost near the top. The pathway they follow was narrow and steep. Causing them to walk single file, with Thor leading them. The rocky ground was slick with ice. One wrong step would send them falling off the sheer drop next to them and into certain death. To help keep balance, each of them had a hand on the rock wall.  
The higher they climbed, the colder it got. The winds picking up and whipping through their hair and cloaks alike. Still seeing his brother without a cloak, hoping that he would have summoned one, Thor had offered him one of his own. Worried that Loki was being too prideful to get a cloak himself. Along with the fear that Loki would grow ill with how cold it was getting. But no matter how many times the blonde offered, the darker haired brother would always decline. Saying that he was fine and the cold never bothered him. After about the seventh time, Thor had stopped asking.  
The path opened up a little bit more as they got to the mouth of the cave. The opening wasn't too big. It was a small passageway that leads deep into the mountain. Thor stops outside of the entrance. Turning back to the rest of his friends. A broad smile displayed on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "According to Algrim, we will find the sword of Surtur in here. Just a little bit further and we can return to Asgard," he tells them, leading the way into the cave.  
"I just hope that the All-Father hasn't caught wind of what we are doing." Thor hears Hogan mutter from the back of the group. A bit of nervousness in his soft voice.  
Thor stopped and looked back at his friend. The smile on his face still staying in place. "Nonsense my friend. Algrim will keep my father, and Heimdall distracted. They will not even know that we have left Asgard in the first place until we get back." he says. The looks he received from the others were that of those that weren't so sure of that statement. The older prince wasn't so sure of it himself. Yes, he trusts Algrim. The elf had been his teacher for hundreds of years and the All-Fathers advisor for even longer. He knew what he was doing. There is no way that Algrim would have agreed to this if he knew it was a bad idea. Thor just wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep them distracted.  
No one argued with Thor. Knowing that it served no point to have second thoughts when they have already come this far. They made their way into the cave. Being plunged into the darkness. Loki summoned a small ball of blue light. Casting everything and everyone in a faded blue tint. The walls of the cave were made out of ice. Giving off the reflection of the group. The walls of the cave grew closer and closer. Making the pathway harder to go through and making everyone feel a bit claustrophobic. Thor, with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, had to squeeze his arms close to his body to get through. Even Sif and Loki, with their slender frames, were still forced to squeeze their way through as well.  
Luckily for them, the walls soon opened up. Opening up into a large round cavern. Loki created a few more small balls of light. Sending them to all parts of the cavern. Chasing away the darkness that hides whatever secrets it might hold. More importantly, to allow them to see if the sword was held there.  
"What the hel." Loki lets out. his eyes scanning the icy room. But that was all that he was able to see. There were no other passageways, and more importantly, the sword of Surtur was nowhere in sight. Loki turned to face his brother. Annoyance was written plainly on his face. "answer me this, brother, where is the sword? The sword is supposed to be here?  
Thor looked around the room. His eyes continuously moving until they find the sword. "I...I don't understand. It's supposed to be right here. Algrim said...." he wasn't able to finish due to the younger interrupting him.  
"Algrim said?" he says. Annoyance was slowly starting to be replaced with anger. "you're going off of what Algrim says. The sword has been lost for thousands of years. How would Algrim even know where it's at. For all we know the frost giants could have taken it years ago. It's probably in Laufy's weapons vault as we speak." his shaking fist clenched at his sides. His anger getting the better of him.  
Lady Sif bravely took a few steps forward. Determination shinning brightly in her eyes. "Loki, please, it is not your brother's fault. So don't blame him. Maybe the sword is else were. Perhaps we missed a passageway that was hidden within the darkness. we could go back and …"  
Loki's head turned towards the warrior. His eyes narrowing into tiny slits. Glaring daggers at the raven-haired woman. He couldn't tell if it was bravery that made her speak out or if it was foolishness. "Stay out of this Sif. I don't remember inviting you to our conversation, so stay out of it. You don't need to step into everything. Especially when you are not wanted." his teeth grind together. Hating the woman that stood in front of him. Sif shrunk in on her self. Taking a few steps back.  
"Loki that's enough," Thor growled at his younger brother. Causing the younger to turn his glare on the blonde. If looks could kill, then Thor's soul would be on its way to Vahala. But Thor wouldn't back down. "Leave Sif alone. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I don't know what's going on between you two, but this is not the time for your petty fighting. Maybe she's right. perhaps there was another passageway." Thor yelled at the dark haired prince.  
With an expression of shock on his face, Loki just stared at Thor. of course, he chooses Sif's side. He always chooses her side no matter what. And why wouldn't he? Sif was his best friend, and as far as Loki knew she was also his lover. Loki was just a trickster that lied and cheated about everything. But still, it hurt no less when he chose her over him.  
He pushed his anger towards Sif to the back of his mind. Saving it for another time. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. "There are no other passageways. If there where I would have noticed them. Now just admit that the sword is no longer here and stop chasing your foolish dreams." his anger had returned in full force now. He could feel magical energy flowing through his vanes and pulsing into the air around him. The icy walls absorbing the magic. Causing the ice to crack in places from the strain the energy was creating. Breaking right above Loki's head.  
"Loki," Sif says in a warning tone. Seeing the crack that has appeared in the ice.  
Her voice only fell on deft ears, as the brothers continued to argue. Green eyes locked with blue ones. "If we stay here much longer and Laufy finds us we will be killed without mercy. For the Norns sake, if Heimdall or our father find out, they will never let us out of their sight. We'll be lucky if we can leave the palace. Now let's go home and forget your foolish fantasies." Loki throws his hands down to his sides. His voice growing louder with each word that leaves his lips. The magic around him lashing out at the ice.  
That was enough for the ice. The ceiling began to shake as the crack grew larger. Carving in deeper and making the ceiling unstable. A few rocks started to fall just before the whole roof gave in. Falling down. Frozen in fear, Loki closed his eyes and prayed that it would be quick.  
Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Pulling him to safety and into a hard muscular chest. From behind him, he could hear the rocks crash to the floor. The loud sound making him flinch. Just from the sound of it, he knew it would have killed him in an instant. He held on tight to the one that saved him. Not caring, for a split second, if he looked weak. All he cared was that he was safe.  
He felt a hand smooth back his dark locks. He was shaking a bit as his heart hammered away in his chest. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down. He had caused this. He had created the ceiling to cave in. All due to his anger. This has never happened before. He has gotten mad on several occasions, but his magic never lashed out because of it. Could it be from how powerful his powers had developed? Or maybe it had something to do with being on Jotunheim. Ever since the Bifrost dropped them off here, he had felt an overwhelming sensation of magic. The air of this place just buzzed with magic. Maybe it had fueled some of his own magic. He'd have to ask Amora when they got back home. That was if they could get out of this cave.  
"Loki, are you alright? you're not hurt, are you?" Thor asked. Worry evident in his voice. Loki could feel his voice rumble in his chest. When he didn't answer right away, Thor pulled Loki away from his body, but still keeping him at arm's length. He studied Loki's face. Making sure that the younger was fine. He was relieved when the pale complexion of his brother didn't seem to be damaged. He met green eyes and repeated in a softer voice. "Are you alright." one of his hands brushing a few lose strains of black hair out of Loki's face.  
Loki pulled back, shocked by the other's actions. Stepping back from his brothers reach and turning away. He felt his face heat up and prayed that the cavern was dark enough to hide the redness in his face that was surely there. He looked at where the ceiling had collapsed. A look of awe flashing across his face. "I did that?" his voice was only a whisper "Is everyone else alright." Sure he hated Sif, but he didn't want her to die. Not her or their other friends. He knew how dear they were to Thor. Losing them would destroy Thor. And in the end, it would destroy Loki as well.  
Thor stepped up next to the revenette. Still, a bit worried that his brother was injured but decided to drop that subject for now. "Fandral, are you guy alright over there?" Thor called. Not sure if he was loud enough to be heard through the fallen rocks.  
A few heartbeats later, Fandral's voice called back. "we are all fine over here. None of us seem to be injured." he tells them, paused for a moment before continuing. "there doesn't seem to be any way to get through from our side. Can you see any pathway you can go through over there?"  
Thor took a moment to look around. Making sure that he didn't miss anything. There was no opening between the rocks, and there was no room for them to try to go over the rocks. Even if there were an opening in the rocks, going through would be a death wish. The rocks still seemed unstable and would probably crush them if they did attempt to go through. He looked behind him. Curious if maybe an opening in the icy walls had opened up. To his disappointment, the walls still looked the same as they did a few minutes ago. Taking a deep breath, Thor says "No. there's no pathways at all. We are trapped over here for now. We can try and find a way out. I am sure a solution will come to us." he was happy when his voice didn't waver. If his voice showed that he was worried, then the others might start to freak out. That was the last thing that needed to happen.  
"we should get help." Hogan's muffled voice comes from the other side. "With the two of you trapped in there, who knows if we will be able to dig you out of there." there was a small pause. whispers could be heard as Sif and the warriors three discussed what they should do. "We'll find Algrim. He will know what to do."  
Loki opened his mouth to protest, but before he was able to get a word out, a large hand landed over it. Green eyes glared up at Thor, who just smiled apologetically and said. "That is a great plan, my friend. Just be wary of Heimdall and my father. Algrim said that he would be waiting for us in his study." he kept his eyes on his younger brother. Making sure that Loki kept quite. Thor's hand stayed over his mouth until he knew that the others had started their journey out of the cave.  
The offending hand was swatted away by the dark-haired man. "what the Hel was that for." he sneered, baring his teeth.  
Thor crossed his arms over his chest. An eyebrow raised. "I could ask the same of you, brother." when his brother didn't respond, he continued. "What you did with your magic. You are the reason why we are trapped in here."  
The younger made an annoyed sound. Going over to the nearest wall and sitting down. His back pressed against the frozen wall. The cold seeping through the fabric of his clothing. It didn't bother him. In fact, the coldness just helped him relax a bit. He took a deep breath, not looking up at the eldest. Not wanting to meet the accusing look that was being directed at him. He knew that his powers had caused this. But he was scared of what Thor might think of him because of it. Would he be afraid of him? Or would he come to hate the dark-haired prince?  
Walking over to the small man, Thor sat down next to him. Leaning up against the wall as well, but pulling away a second later due to the coldness that it created. "Loki, I'm not angry with you. I just wish to understand you," he says carefully. Almost as if he was walking on broken glass as he spoke. Loki didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet. At last, he finally looked up at the blonde. "I want you to tell me things instead of hiding things from me."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Loki cut in.  
Thor gave him a stern look. "I believe you do. We have been growing apart as of late. You always seem withdrawn. Like you no longer want to be around us." he pauses. "around me. I miss spending time with you. Doing things together like when we were children. I just want to know what has been bothering you." there has to be more to it. He has to be wanting more from him. "I want to know what has been going on between you and Sif." there it is.  
Loki turned his head away. A frown on his face. He knew that this would come up sooner or later. And what better time than when they are both trapped in a cave together. "Nothing is going on between Sif and I. we simply do not get along with each other. Never seeing eyes to eye. It is nothing to fret about. it is perfectly natural to not get along with some people." Loki explained.  
The elder listened carefully. Taking in every word that was said to him. He already knew that the two didn't get along. He had known that for years now. It was something that he could easily see. As of late, this had grown into something more than simply not getting along. "That's not it, though." he begins. Loki looked over at him with a shocked expression. Probably shocked that Thor didn't just accept the first answer. "There is something more happening between the two of you, and I am fearful that it is affecting our relationship. For once tell me the truth."  
the ravenette huffed out a sigh. "I just feel uncomfortable around her. I know of her feelings towards you, and I..." he paused. Debating if he should tell him that he knew what happened in the tavern. "and at the tavern, I know what happened between the two of you." he grew quiet as he waited for his brother's response.  
"You knew." Thor's eyes widen as his face turned bright red. He didn't think anyone had known. They had closed the door, didn't they? Well, he had thought that he had closed it, but it was hard to tell with Sif kissing him so forcefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you so much."  
Loki shrugged, thinking of ways he can answer that without telling the truth. "I know that you bed a large amount of woman. I disapprove of how many you bed. And knowing that one was Sif... Well, she is just one that I really disapprove of." he says. Lying through his teeth. Watching as his brother slowly nods at his answer. "I just don't think that she is a good fit for you. With the knowledge that you bed her, I was worried that she was someone that you would consider to wed." it was only a half-truth. But it would be good enough for now.  
Thor gave off a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "About that... Sif and I, we never..." he trailed off. Not sure of what to say. He glanced over at Loki, only to see that the younger was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. Thor had to stop himself from laughing at the other's expression, as he continued. "I could never do anything like that with her. She's one of my closest friends. I wish not to ruin our relationship for simple pleasure." He explains, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
The word shocked would be an understatement to how Loki was feeling. For his entire life, Thor was never one to turn down the pleasures that life had to offer. Alcohol, sex, he loved it all. To hear that he had turned it down left the ravenette speechless. However, he knew that hearing that Thor didn't sleep with her should make him feel happy, but he still felt hollow. Feeling worse than he did before. Feeling guilty for ignoring his brother over something that didn't even happen.  
A nervous laugh brought Loki's attention back to the blonde. "So you and Amora, huh?" he says. Obviously trying to get the topic away from himself. But all it got him was a confused look from Loki. "oh come on. You have been spending so much time with her. I figured that you have been courting her." he says sheepishly. Carefully watching the other's reaction.   
With a frown on his face, Loki stood up from the spot he was sitting, walking away from the other. Why would I have feelings for her? Sure she's my friend, but I could never have feelings towards her. Not when I'm already in love with someone else, he says to himself. Without turning around, he lets out a sigh. "Nothing is going on between the two of us. Yes, I do consider her as a friend. But she is my teacher. I'd like to keep the relationship between the two of us professional." To his annoyance, Thor made a sound of disbelieving. "Let's just find a way out of here instead of discussing who I bed."  
Thor sighed as he stood up. Walking over to his brother, but keeping his distance. He can tell that Loki was annoyed and preferred to not to have another fight with him. "You are right. Let's just focus on getting out. Who knows how long it will take for the others to get help. Do you have any ideas?"  
Green eyes scanned the room. Taking in every detail. The way the walls curved. It was unnatural. Something that wouldn't just occur through time. No, it was defiantly carved. The room was made like that. Most likely made by the Frost Giants. So they must know that the sword was here. And they must have made a pathway to it. Possibly a path that only someone that has the powers of those Giants. His eyes glanced over to the rocks that had fallen moments ago. He had been able to break the ice. Maybe he could do it again to find a hidden pathway. At least if there was a secret pathway.  
He walked closer to the wall. Placing his hand on the cold ice. As far as he could tell, the ice felt solid along with seeing his reflexion staring back at him. Moving his hand, he began his search for anything that felt or looked different. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. He was sure that he would know it once he found it.  
About a third of the way across the wall, he felt something different. It wasn't like the ice was thin or looked any different. The ice was still rather thick. Looking to be unbreakable. What made him stop was the feeling of magic that was located in that one spot. The spot surged with magic. Probably from being used multiple times. "I think I found something," he whispered.  
Thor straightened up and walk over to his brother. Eyeing the wall of ice. "Found what? It looks like a chunk of ice. Just like the rest of the wall." he kept trying to figure out what was so different about this section.   
Huffing, Loki tells him. "Of course, you won't be able to tell the difference. You can't use magic." glancing at his brother, he noticed the confused look on his face. "I can feel magical energy pouring out of this one spot. It's extremely strong, and it is only coming from this one spot. This must be a passageway that the Frost Giants use." he explains. Excitement starting to flood his voice. Happy that he was able to figure it out.  
"Alright, my next question is, how do we get through?"  
Loki frowned for a moment. His head running through multiple solutions. One stuck out above the rest. He was already able to break the ceiling, so maybe he could do it again. Only this time with the wall. Though when he last did it, it was doing to his powers losing control from his anger. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it again. And if he did, he wasn't sure what would happen. For all, he knew the whole ceiling could come down on them.  
Keeping his hand on the icy wall, he started to absorb the magic that was leaking out of it. It felt familiar but foreign all at once. He released some of his own magic into the wall. Feeling the soiled wall begin to move and shake. He poured more magic into it. Imagining what he wanted to happen. Taking things that he had learned from his lessons. Even stuff he had taught himself.   
A few heart beats later the section of the wall tumbled to the ground. Revealing what was behind it. Both brothers stood there. Staring in amazement. Thor was the first to speak up. "Well done, brother." his voice rumbled. He puts a large hand on the others shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Come, let's get going. Maybe the sword is still in our grasp." The blond continued down the narrow pathway.  
"Maybe we can find the way out of here." Loki murmurs to himself as he follows his brother down the pathway.  
The two of them both fell into silence again. Only this time it wasn't as tense as it was. After having a talk, the tension between them seemed to have gone down. Not disappearing entirely, but it was enough for now. Of course, the problem wasn't solved. Far from it. But it was an excellent place to start. At least now they didn't have to walk around broken glass as they spoke to each other.   
The narrow pathway continued deeper into the mountains. Going through sharp twist and turns. It was a wonder how any of the Jotun would have been able to get through here, with their massive bodies. Further down the narrow passageway, a pale orange light danced on the reflective walls. The more they walked down, the brighter the light got. Becoming a bright, vibrant orange. Almost life fire. Must be a way out, thought Loki.  
The passage opened up into another chamber. Much like the one before. Only this time a large sword sat in the middle. Protruding from a large stone. Fire dancing along the sharp edges of the sword. But none of the flames reaching the hilt. Both princes stood frozen in the entrance. Mouths hanging open.  
Loki was the first to break the silence. "It actually exists. The sword is real." he took a couple of steps forward. Circling the swords with careful steps, almost as if checking if there are any traps hidden in the room. Once it seemed like things were safe, he approached the sword. Reaching out to grab the hilt but stopped as his hand was inches away.   
Strange energy surged through his hand and up to his arm. It was more than just a tingle, like when he usually feels a different type of magic that wasn't like his own. No, this time it hurt. Almost like a burning sensation, although he wasn't actually getting burned. He gritted his teeth and pulled away from the sword. Trying to hide any indication that he was in any pain.   
Thor finally moved from his spot. Coming to stand next to the younger. "It is magnificent. Everything that I imagined and more." his words were barely a whisper. Almost as if he was talking to himself. He reached out and grabbed the hilt. But unlike the dark-haired prince, he did not pull away. The only thing that Loki could think of why his brother wasn't hurt was due to him not being a magic user.   
With one swift pull, the sword came out of the stone. Thor held it up in the air, admiring the way the fire danced on the blade. It was a spectacular sight. It was unbelievable that such a sword existed and now he was holding the sword in his very hands.   
He turned to Loki with a smile. "We have what we came for. Come let's get out of here. Before the Frost Giants know that we have taken the sword." he paused for a moment. His smile grew even wider. "Besides, our friends must be worried about us."  
The two of them made their way back through the passageways. Going back to were the ceiling had collapsed. With a small cocky smile, he pointed the swords at the barricade. With the thought of the fire of the sword melting the ice in Thor's head, the sword activated. Fire shooting out of the tip. Going straight for the ice. Melting ice and destroying any rocks that had fallen down. Creating a pathway for them to get through.   
With quickened footsteps, the two princes made their way to the mouth of the cave. The bright sunlight almost blinding them as they emerged from the darkness. A smile of relief decorated both of their faces as they were met with the snow and barren ice land of Jotunhiem. But their smiles quickly faded as their eyes caught sight of someone else.  
Algrim...


	9. Firey Betrayal

The tall elf stood in front of the cave. His hands clasped behind his back and a small smile upon his face. Looking as if he had been waiting there for hours. His dark eyes observing the young Asgardians. Calculating their every move. His eyes landed on the firey sword in Thor's hands, causing his smile to grow even large. To become a bit sinister, or at least to Loki, that's what it looked like.   
"Ah, I see you had found the sword." The elf says, smiling all the while. Eyes never leaving the sword, even as he talked to the princes. Too intrigued to look away. The sword was magnificent. The dark metal of the hilt and blade that seemed almost black shinned lightly in the dim light of Jotun. The flames danced hypnotically. Fire that looked like it couldn't be tamed, as if it was ready to jump from the sword and set its surroundings on fire. Buring everything to a crisp. "It's magnificent, is it not. Everything that I remember the sword being. Only this time a demon isn't wielding it." he let out a small laugh.   
Loki couldn't help but tense up a bit. It wasn't that the elfs words were unsettling; it was his voice. It was eerie and hollow. Sounding utterly different than what he was used to hearing from the advisor. It was also strange that Algrim was alone. Of course, he wouldn't have come with any of the guards from the palace. Knowing that it would jeopardize the mission and alert Odin of what they were up to. He had expected as much. But Sif and the warriors three were nowhere in sight. They would have been here. Waiting for Thor's return. So why weren't they here?   
The older prince seemed to have noticed this as well. His blue eyes searched the area. Looking for the familiar faces of his friends. His eyes land on the elf, confusion was written plainly on his face. "Where are Sif and the warriors three? Didn't they return with you?" he asked. Taking a step forward."  
The smile was quickly replaced with a frown on Algrim's face. He watched the two princes. Seeing their looks of indifference. "They returned to Asgard and found me. I told them that I would come and retrieve the both of you. But they had to stay on Asgard to keep the All-Father, and the Gate Keeper distracted. Though we do not have much time. Come we need to get going." he waved for the princes to follow him, but paused when the sword was a reach away from him. "You should hand me the sword before we head back."  
Without thinking, Thor started to hand the sword over to Algrim. That was until the younger prince stepped in between the two. "Why do you want the sword so badly? Why so insistent that we get it for you?" he started to question. "We wouldn't have gone on this mission if you hadn't put the idea in Thor's head."  
"Loki, we shouldn't be questioning him. He is the advisor to the king, our father. He wouldn't have sent us if it wasn't important." Thor pushed passed his brother. Handing the sword over to Algrim. Loki watched with wide eyes has the sword passed from the prince to the elf. He wanted to scream and punch his brother until he gained a bit of sense. Instead, he watched as his jaw clenched in frustration.   
A smile of satisfaction spread across the elf's face. His long fingers wrapping around the hilt. His eyes glued to the burning blade. "I would not have sent you to get it if it was not important. Do not worry, it will be going to the weapons vault." he paused. Taking his eyes off of the sword and eyeing the snowy mountains that stretched towards the sky. "Although I have a few things that I must take care of first."  
The fire grew wilder, leaping off the sword and threatening to burn the elf's hands. Algrim gave the sword a few testing swings. Getting a feel for the sword. The sword was evenly balanced and was not heavy at all. Easy to wield. Now there was one more thing that he needed to test out. He pointed the sword at the side of the mountain. Pouring his energy into the sword. Flames shot out of the sword's point and destroyed the top of the mountain. Leaving a gaping hole in its wake.   
Mouths wide opened, the sons of Odin watched in disbelief. Not believing what they just saw. He just destroyed a mountain. Now there was no way in Hel that the giants of Jotun didn't know they were there. A low chuckle came from Algrim. "This would do just fine. Enough power to complete what needs to be done." he waved his hand, creating a portal of dark swirling mist. "Now if you boys excuse me, I have some Frost Giants to kill." with that said he stepped back into the portal. Loki threw a dagger at the man, hoping to slow him down. As Algrim vanished into the mist of the portal, the knives just passed right through. Clinking harmlessly to the ground.   
"This is bad." the words were but a whisper as they left the young princes mouth. He whirled around to look at his brother. The blonde still had a look of disbelief on his face. Matching exactly how Loki felt but refused to show. He had a feeling that the elf was up to something. He just thought it was for something like getting into favor with the All-Father. But massacring an entire realm, that was something that he couldn't even fathom. It was completely insane. "We got to return to Asgard."  
The ravenette glanced back at the blonde. Waiting for him to respond. The elder's prince blue eyes were wide as he stared at the destroyed mountain. "It's all my fault," he says. More to himself than to anyone else. But Loki was still able to hear it.  
With quick strides, Loki reached his brother. Placing a hand on the broad shoulder, causing the older to meet his eyes. "It is not your fault, brother." his voice was surprisingly soft given the circumstances. "Algrim had us all fooled. Not one of us saw this coming."  
Thor didn't pull away, but his lips turned down into a frown of frustration. "Yes, but it was my stupid ambitions that helped lead us here. If I didn't feel so obligated to impress father, then we wouldn't even be in this mess. Should have stayed put in Asgard." he growled in frustration and turned away from the younger.   
"We can still fix this. We have to get back to Asgard. Go to father. He'll be able to fix this. But we must leave right now." he lets a worried look cross his face. "Oh well for trying not to get caught."  
A few minutes later, after calling for whomever to activate the Bifrost, the two princes' were transported back to Asgard. Landing in the entrance of the golden dome. Both of them hesitant in their steps. Not sure who they would face when they got back. There were expecting to be greeted by Heimdall and their father. But for once that day, fate seemed to be in their favor. Fendral and Hogun were the ones that they saw as the bright light of the Bifrost faded.   
"Did you get the sword?" Hogun asks, eyeing each of them.  
"Where's Algrim?" Fendral adds. "He went to collect you two. I thought he would be returning with you."  
Thor walks to his friends, with his brother trailing closely behind. "Where is Heimdall? My father?" he asks, looking around as if he expects them to step out of the shadows.   
A confused look crossed the two warriors faces. "They are in the throne room? Discussing some of the issues that Niflheim is having. Why? Did something happen?"  
"Algrim betrayed us." Loki answers for Thor. Seeing how the blonde's anger was causing his fist to shake. "We were able to find the sword, but Algrim took it from us. He plans on destroying all of Jotunhiem. We have to stop him." he looks back at the two. Noticing the horrified looks on their faces. "You two go warn the guards. We'll go grab the gatekeeper and the All-father." he walked past the elder brother grabbing his hand as he went, pulling him along with him. Heading up the pathway to the palace. Their walk was set at a quick pace. Getting faster with every moment that ticked by. Till their walk became a quick run.  
Loki's hand never left Thor's as they hurried to their destination. His grip tightening as fear took its grip at his heart. The fear of not knowing what will happen next. The fear that an entire race would be killed because of his doing. But has he continued forward, he pushed that fear back. There was no place for panic at the moment. Not with the threat of war closing in.  
They made it to the thorn room in a matter of minutes. Pushing open the massive golden doors and hurried to the large Throne in the center of the room. They stopped dead in their tracks as they neared the Thorne. Odin wasn't there. Neither was Heimdall.  
"Where is father?" The eldest questions as he looked around the room. Hoping that his father was just hiding. "He should be in here. This is where he always is at. It's far to early for him to retire to his chambers. Unless…"  
"Unless he already knows." Loki mumbles. Finishing Thor's sentence. "If we are lucky we can meet up with them for the march on Jotumhiem. Heimdall has to have seen what Algrim has done." the younger voice grew frantic as he spoke. He tugged on his brother's hand, trying to get him to follow as he turned back to the door. They needed to get to Odin. The quicker they could get to him, the quicker they can fix things.   
Before they could even take a step towards the door, it swung shut. Magic. Loki could feel it in the air. "I am afraid that you will not be able to get to the All-Father. "a deep voice echoes from near the doorway, as the dark elf stepped out from the shadows. Using his magic to pull the sword of Surtur out of thin air. The orange flame of the sword cast a hellish glow across the elves face as he stepped closer. A grin spreading across his face. "But for you two, I don't think that you'll be seeing the Great King of the Nine Realms ever again."  
"Where is Odin?" Thor demands. Unsheathing the sword at his side. Loki following his lead and pulled out two of his daggers. Fear returning to their minds as each of them eyed the threat before them. "I swear if you hurt him, I will...."  
Thor didn't get the chance to finish, for a massive blast of fire was shot straight at the two princes. Sending each of them flying to the side to avoid getting burnt. Loki rolled back up onto his feet, throwing a knife at the elf. The knife was so close to hitting its mark. That was until Algrim knocked the blade away with the sword.   
Luckily the knife created a perfect distraction, allowing Thor to get up close and swing his sword, aiming for the neck of Algrim. He was fast, Algrim being able to knock away the knife and turn around to block Thor's sword. The loud sound of metal on metal filled the air as the swords clashed together. The flames licking the blade of the blondes swords. Nearly burning Thor's hand as he tried to push the other away.   
Loki saw a small opening running up to the two locked in combat. Summoning a dagger in his hand. He plunged the blade into Algrim's side. Blood gushing out of the wound, soaking the elf's clothes and Loki's hands in crimson liquid. The younger prince smiled in victory as he twisted and pulled his knife out. Sending more blood splattering to the ground.   
The dark-skinned man cried out in agony. Snarling as he jumped away from his opponents. His eyes landing on Loki. Swinging his sword around, he pointed it at the young prince. Seconds later, flames shot out of the sword. The fire danced wildly as they quickly traveled to Loki. Too fast that the younger prince wasn't sure, he would be able to dodge.  
With wide eyes, Thor watches the flames. The flames hit there mark, followed by a loud scream. Thor knew that scream. "Loki!" He yelled. Panic filling his voice. His eyes watering at the thought of Loki being killed in the blast. He turned back to the elf hatred filling his eyes. He will pay for what he did to his brother.   
The elf had a sickly looking smile. One that was smug and satisfied at what just occurred. His side was still bleeding, but that seemed to be the least of his worries. "Such a shame." he tsked. "He had so much potential in him. Now, don't you worry Odin-son, you shall be joining him shortly." he pointed the sword at the older prince.  
Thor was ready for the blast. Quickly being able to jump out of the way. The spot where he once stood was now scorched. The prince and the elf circled each other. Watching each other's movements and waiting for the other to make the first move. Both of them moving swiftly and gracefully. Not a fault in their movements. Moving like two wild dogs before they pounced on the other.   
The younger of the two was the first one to make a move. Slashing his sword down before it was blocked. Again and again, his sword came down. Sending sparks and flames flying in the air. Thor growled in frustration as he swung at a different angle. Putting all his weight into the blow to throw Algrim off balance. The elf jumped back before the sword even got a chance to touch him.   
They danced around each other. Slashing at each other every chance they got, only for their blows to get blocked. One blow locking the swords together again. Each of them put all of their strength into their weapons. Thinking quickly, Thor jumped backward, causing Algrim to stumble forwards. Before the elf could regain his footing, Thor sent one last blow. Hitting a weak spot and sending the sword flying to the side of the throne room. Hearing a loud clink as it hit the wall.  
Thor pointed his sword at the once trusted advisor. Lowering the sword, so it was parallel with his neck. "Surrender now, and I promise you a quick, painless death," Thor said. Although he wanted the man before him to feel pain. To suffer for having hurt Loki. For trying to kill an entire race. He didn't deserve mercy.  
The elf just laughs as he raises his hands up into the air. "Look at you. Trying to sound like your beloved All-Father. You are a hopeless fool. All ways have been, always will be." Algrim scoffed. "To think it was so easy for me to convince you to retrieve the sword for me. Too foolish to not see the monster hidden inside your very own 'brother' ".   
"Don't you dare speak of Loki," Thor growled. Oh did he want to slash the elf's throat. Right there, right now. It would be easy. Just one quick movement and it will be over. But he knew he couldn't. Odin will decide what his fate will be.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Thor detected movement. His blue eyes quickly glancing at whatever grabbed his attention. Loki. The younger prince was slowly dragging his body towards the abandoned sword. Dragging his left leg behind him. Most likely injured. He saw the way his brother's teeth clenched and how his hands where balled up into tight fists. Probably to keep him from yelling out in pain as he struggled to get across the floor. But at least he was alive. Relief flooded through Thor.  
The split second that Thor looked away Algrim had pulled a knife out that he had stashed under the sleeve of his robe. In a quick movement, the elf slashed at the older princes arm. Able to cut into a bit of his flesh. Drops of blood started to drip down the muscles of his arm. Bringing Thor's attention back to the battle. Before the elf can bring the knife down again, Thor was able to block the next blow with his sword. And just like that, they were locked in battle again. This time Thor had the upper hand. Able to knock the knife away with each blow. Causing the elf to take steps backward to avoid getting stabbed.   
"Get away from my brother, you foul creature." a voice echoes from across the room. Bringing the two to separate and focus on the source of the voice. Loki was standing, propped up against the wall, with the sword of Surtur in his hands. Rage reflected in his green orbs. A rage that matched the flames that seemed to roar with anger. The sword was pointed right at Algrim. Loki poured his energy into the sword, freeing the flames from the blade. Letting them race towards the elf.  
Flames engulfed Algrim. Covering him from head to toe. Loud, suffering screams erupted from the burning man, as he stumbled backwards. Trying to get the flames out. But the more he moved, the more the fire seemed to burn. His flesh started to peel off. His already dark skin growing darker as it darkened to charcoal. The fire continued burning even after his skin had peeled off. Shortly falling to the floor. His screams dying as he promptly passes out. The flames still continuing and not dying out until Algrim is nothing but ash.  
Both princes looked on at the dying flame with horror on their faces. Not believing what they had just witnessed. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Causing Loki's stomach to turn. He felt sick. Almost as if he was going to throw up at any moment. They have killed monsters and creatures so many times before but nothing compared to this. This was the first actual life that they took. And it was of someone they knew. Someone that they have trusted for most of their lives.   
Loki's legs grew week, as he threw the sword down to the floor. Wanting to get the thing away from him. He slowly started to sway, and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground. Strong arm caught him before he made contact with the marble floor. He looked up to meet Thor's eyes. The second time today that Thor had caught him and saved him. 'My hero,' Loki thought weakly. A pained gasp escaped his lips as Thor lied him on the ground.  
Fingers lightly brushed black strains of hair out of Loki's face. His big blue eyes searching the younger for any wound. His eyes land on his left leg. The same leg that he was dragging earlier. The cloth of his trousers was torn, and the edges were burnt. "Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?" he asks frantically. Reaching for the torn section of his leg. Being careful to not cause more pain to the younger.  
He peeled back the burnt fabric to get a better look at Loki's leg. The younger hissed as the cold air hit the burn. His leg was a dark, angry red that was covered in blisters. The injury wasn't too bad. Just bad enough to keep him off his leg for a few days. Sure he was going to be in pain. But it will heal. Luckily Asgardians heal fast.  
The younger prince stays silent. Not making a sound. Thor can feel him trembling in his arms. "Loki?" The older voice was weak as he spoke. "Are you okay?" fear filled him as he asked that question again. Could his leg not be the only thing that is damaged. His eyes searching his brother's body. Searching for any more damage. But the rest of him seems to be intact.  
He stopped his searching when Loki sat up into a sitting position. Groaning in pain as he moves the damaged leg. His eyes glued on the still smoldering body on the floor. The longer he looked at it, the quicker his breathing got. Quickening until they became ragged gasps. Violent shaking raking through his entire body. He was hyperventilating. Thor moved forward to comfort him but was pushed away.  
"Don't touch me." Loki gets out between gasps. Trying to put as much distance between them as possible. But didn't get far with his injury. "Please leave me be." Thor just watched him with wide eyes as he tried to even out his breathing. To get control over his body. The next words that left his mouth were so quiet that the blonde almost missed them. "I'm a murderer, a monster."  
Thor wanted to yell at him. To comfort him. To tell him that he was none of those things. But before he was able to get any of those things out the large doors to the throne room burst open and a group of guards came running in. Their weapon s out and ready to fight. Odin and Heimdall trailing behind them. They run up to the body that was once Algrim. Confirming for themselves that the elf was indeed dead.  
"Men, I need you to take care of the body and bring the sword to the vault," Odin says after a moment of silence. His voice was grim. He turns and looks at one of the guards. "Check on my sons, will you? Take them to the healing halls if needed." The guard nods his head before walking over to the two princes. "Heimdall and I need to sort things out with Jotunhiem."  
Odin left after that. Not sending a glance to his sons. Thor could tell that he was angry with them. Why wouldn't he? They went behind his back and snuck into a different realm. Not only that they had caused an unwanted conflict with their enemy.   
"Prince Thor?" a voice asks. Bringing Thor's attention away from the door. He looked up at the young guard in front of him. He was looking at the prince with a worried look. "Are you alright."  
"I am fine. But Loki is not," he tells the guard as he gives his brother a quick glance. Worry crossing his face." You need to get him to the healing halls." he slowly stands up. His legs shaking a bit as he did so but quickly recovered.  
The guard eyed him with a questioning look. "Are you sure that you are alright?"  
Thor just waves the guard off. "I am fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing that I can't handle." he starts walking out of the throne room. Wanting to get as far away from the body as possible. Also hoping that if he left it would help calm his brother down. "Please help Loki," he says before walking out of the door. Planning on checking up on Loki once things have cooled down.


	10. Prince Hiden Away

Things had finally started to settle down two weeks later. The conflict that was brewing between Asgard and Jotunhiem was handled carefully. Having to explain to the frost giants that what had occurred that day was not the Asgardians intentions and by no means an act of war. It took several long days till the Jotun stopped throwing accusations at the All-Father. Finally understanding what had truly happened. Peace was reattained between the two realms. Well, as peaceful as they once were.

 

For the days that followed, they debated whether the sword of Surtur should remain on Asgard, or return to Jotunhiem. They went round and round for a couple of days. Finally, they came to the conclusion that it would be for the best for it to stay on Asgard. For it to be kept in the vault and protected by the Distryoter. It was too much of a risk for it to remain on Jotunhiem. The Jotun believing that the sword would only bring more damage to their world if it were to stay. However, if the sword were to ever leave the vault, it would break the peace treaty between them and war would break out. 

 

With everything settling down, things have returned to normal. Well, almost everything. Over the weeks, Loki had barely left his chambers. Only going when the healers needed to take a look at his leg. Or when he was summoned to give his testimony to the Jotun. Other than that he had locked himself away from the rest of Asgard and Thor. 

 

As Thor made his way down the corridors, that was the only thing on his mind. Was Loki alright. He knew that killing Algrim had taken a toll on him. It was his first human kill after all. Who wouldn't take a toll after that? But when no one had seen him. Or when he hadn't shown up to any of his lessons, especially his magic lessons. That's when some began to worry. Most figured that he just needed some time to come to terms with the events. More worry arose when the younger prince started to refuse some of the meals that had been sent to his rooms. He only refused a few of the meals, but it was enough to cause a sense of urgency to both Frigga and Thor.

 

For several days, Frigga had been trying to get Loki to come out of the room or even talk to her. Sometimes he would only answer her with one worded sentences, other than that he wouldn't speak at all. He would just sit there staring out the windows of his room. There were times where he wouldn't even let her into the room. 

 

It broke Frigga's heart to see him like this. To see him in so much pain. Yes, his physical wounds had healed. Though the mental injuries were still fresh. She wanted him to get the help that he needed. 

 

That is why she went searching for Thor. Catching him as he was on his way to the arena and pleading with him to go talk to his brother. Hoping that perhaps the elder son would be able to talk some sense into the younger and pull him out of his depression state. Since Thor was there during the fight, perhaps he would understand the situation a little bit better. Or at least that was what the All-Mother was hoping.

 

The blonde prince kept all of this in mind as he rounded a corner, the door to Loki's rooms coming in sight. He paused for a moment. Standing right in front of the golden door. Not sure what would happen once he gets through the door. He didn't know how Loki would react. It's been weeks since they actually talked. 

 

Slowly he brought his fist up to the door and knocked. The banging on the door echoed down the corridor. Thor waited. Listening for any sound that would indicate that the younger was coming to the door. But no sound was heard. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Loki was out of his rooms. However, he did know better and knew Loki was just ignoring him. 

 

He knocked again.

 

And again, louder this time.

 

By the fourth knock, he was pounding on the door. The whole thing rattling under his strength. Finally, a small voice sounded from the other side of the door. "What is it?" his brother asked. His voice sounding a little horsed.

 

"Brother it is me. Please open the door. I would like to speak with you." Thor shouts. Making it so his voice could be heard in all of Loki's rooms. He listened, and again, there was nothing but silence. An annoyed sound left his lips before he pounded on the door again. "I'm not leaving till you let me in!" 

 

The door suddenly opens. Revealing a disheveled Loki. He stepped out of the way to let the elder in before he continued into his bedchambers. Thor watched his brother walk away. Taking note that his brothers limp had disappeared. Last time they had seen each other, the limp in Loki's walk was very noticeable. And that was only a few days ago. Either his leg healed rather quick, or he was hiding it. 

 

Thor followed the younger through the bedchambers and out to the balcony. He takes a seat on the concrete railing leaning his back up against a pillar. He turned his face away from Thor. Looking out at the city that stretched out before them. The blond stood next to him. Leaning forward on the railing. "Mother is worried about you." He began.

 

A laugh that held only sadness and annoyance left the youngers lips. "I know," he says. "She's been here every day. Wanting to come in and check up on me." his voice was dry as he spoke. 

 

"Why haven't you let her in? She's nervous that you haven't come out nor had you let anyone in." Thor states. 

 

Loki finally looked over at his brother as he says. "I wouldn't want her to see me like this. It would only make her worry more." it was then that Thor got a better look at the appearance of the other. His hair was a tangled mess. Looking as if it hadn't been washed for several days. Odd. Loki always made sure his hair was clean and neat. His body seemed a lot frailer. Has he stopped eating? Then there were his eyes. His eyes were sunken in. Those green orbs no longer held that mischievous glint. They were dull.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the blonde continued on. "Are you alright?" He asks the much-needed question. Though it was apparent that he wasn't alright, Thor still wanted him to say it. No, he needed him to say it. Just to hear that Loki is not okay and needed help.

 

Of course, the younger is too prideful for that. He lets out a snort before answering, "I am perfectly fine. I've just been trying to recover." he lies. But Thor knows better. He will admit that his brother is a talented liar, but they have spent too much time together for Thor to not see through a few of the lies. This lie was one of them. Just looking at him was proof enough.

 

"Lier." was all Thor said.

 

Loki snarled at his brother as he got up from where he was sitting. Walking back inside of his rooms. "I am fine, brother. It is nothing neither you nor mother should fret about. While my leg was recovering, I was taking potions to help it heal. But it seemed to weaken my immune system, causing me to fall ill. I should be better in a few days." he says, not facing the other. 

 

Pushing himself away from the balcony, Thor came to stand behind his brother. "Can you please tell me what is going on with you," Thor demands. "If you were sick you would ignore it and still be going to your lessons until you passed out from exhaustion."

 

"I am just ill."

 

"Stop lying."

 

"I am not lying." Loki whirled around, snarling at the other. He marches right up to the blonde. Their faces only inches apart. "I just need some time to get over what happened." his voice not losing the bite of anger.

 

Thor had to stop himself from backing away. Yes, Loki was smaller and weaker. However, when the younger was angry, it was best to stay out of his way. Everyone in the palace knows that. Luckily it is rare for him to lose his temper. "Then talk to me," Thor says in a confident voice. "I can help you get through this. I was there with you. We both experienced the same thing."

 

This did not calm Loki down. Instead, it just seemed to make him even angrier. "Same experience? Did you kill someone?" Thor shakes his head. "Have you ever killed anything that wasn't a monster?" Again he shakes his head as the words are hissed at him. "Then how in the Hel do you know what I am going through. I took a mans life without a second thought. How am I not any more of a monster than him?"

 

No words left the blonde's mouth. His eyes grew as wide as saucers. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He wanted to grab the younger and hold him tight in his arms. To draw soothing circles in his back until he calmed down. To whisper in his ear that he is not a monster. But he was scared. Scared that if he made a move, such as that, it would cause Loki to close him out again. That was the last thing he wanted. Especially when his brother so badly needed someone.

 

Loki's arms wrapped around himself, crossing over his chest. "See," he says. "Even you think I am a monster. You do not even deny it." He turns his back to the blonde. Slowly sulking over to his large bed. "I want to be alone."

 

"Loki…"

 

"Please Thor."

 

Thor sat a hand on Loki's shoulder, "I don't think you're a monster." 

 

The raven-haired man's muscles tensed. "Just leave me alone," he says in a weak voice. If Thor wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that he sounded on the verge of tears.

 

The elder brother slowly backed away. A mixture of worry and anger flooding his mind. He knew it would be no good to stay, so he made his way to the door and taking his leave. The door slamming shut behind him.  
Loki was now left alone in the room. The silence stretched out from wall to wall. Hanging in the air until a loud crying gasp escaped the young prince's mouth. He fell to his knees as his arms tightened themselves around him. Tears sliding down his checks, leaving wet trails behind them, as he silently cried. 

 

He tried to hold it in until his brother left the room. Not wanting Thor to see him looking so weak. He regretted letting the blonde into his room. He only did it in hopes that it would ease his mother's worry.  
As the minutes ticked by, and the only sound in his room was the sound of quiet sobs, he started to wish that Thor was still there. To have Thor comfort him. To chase away the memories that kept replaying in his head. To be embraced by the man that he loves.

 

'He doesn't love you. Why would he ever love a monster like you?'

 

A voice echoes in his head. Taunting him. Like it has been doing for the past week. He closed his eyes and tightly covered his ears with his hands. "Shut the fuck up!" he yells out to his empty room. "I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!" an image of himself popped up in his mind. Blood splattered on his face. But the strangest thing was his skin seemed to have a blue tint to it, and his eyes were as red as the blood that covered him. He tried to erase the image, but it kept returning. "I'm not a monster."

 

'You killed someone. Burned him alive. How does that not make you a monster?'

 

"I did it for him," he mutters. "I had to save him. I had to save Thor." he barries his face in his hands. "Algrim was going to kill him. I had to. I had no choice."

 

'There's always a choice. You're just a murderer.'

 

'A Killer.'

 

'Just a monster.'

 

'monster.'


	11. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Quick little update. I know that it's been awhile since I added a chapter, but don't worry I'm still working on this story and plan on adding so many more chapters. Just ignore that i say that it is completed, since it is far from being completed. updates have just slowed down do to some unexpected things happening. So just hold tight and I'll get the chapters out as soon as I can. I am really pleased that everyone is enjoying this fanfic and i enjoy reading all of the comments.  
>  ~Thank you!

100 years later

The room grew louder and louder with every drink that was drunken by the Warriors Three. Their festive spirit nowhere near dying out. Plans of celebrating until they all passed out in a drunken stupor. It was a night of celebrating after all. They had all just returned from Vanaheim only hours before. Having to send forces to stop a genocide from continuing between Vanir. Some of Vanaheim wanted to go against the All-father and were prepared to kill anyone that disagreed.

Once word had reached Odin, he sent his army, along with his sons, to put an end to the situation. They were able to put a stop to the massacre before too many lives were taken. Sparing most of the beings on Vanaheim. However, they did have a few war prisoners. One of which was the leader of the group. They were now locked up in the Asgardian prison that lied underneath the palace.

Now that everything has calmed down from the events of the past few days, they were finally able to relax and celebrate. And celebrate they did. A giant fest was made to commemorate their work on the battlefield. Endless supplies of wine and beer have been served to them throughout the night. Partway through the festive, Thor and his friends had moved into a more private part of the palace to continue. Especially with the threat of an oncoming rainstorm.

The group sat around the fireplace, sharing battle stories from the past few days. They were loud. Laughing and yelling. The more they drank, the louder they got. Not having a care in the world. Thor had his arm wrapped around Fandral, telling the others about the woman that they saved earlier that day, along with how thankful they were afterward. Although as they told the story, they ended up repeating parts and jumping around the story. The amount of alcohol they had drunken already taking its hold on them. 

Loki tried to stay away from all of the commotion as best as he could. He sat away from everyone. Reading an ancient spellbook that he had found within the library. Slowly sipping on a glass of wine as he reads his book. Trying to drown out the noise around him. Though it was getting hard to do. He thought about heading to his rooms for the night, but that would just cause Thor to search for him.

"The women were practically hanging off of Fandral I thought that he was going to be knocked over." Thor laughed, patting Fandral on his back while taking a giant gulp of liquor. His face was red from the mixture of alcohol and laughter. "Too bad they weren't able to join us tonight. It would have been a lot of fun." he glanced over at his brother, who was barely paying them any mind. "Maybe we could even get Loki bedded."

At those words, Loki's eyes snapped up and shot a glare as sharp as daggers at the blonde Prince. "What are you implying?" He asks. A bit offended that Thor would bring something like that up. It wasn't any of their businesses of who he slept with. As his eyes scanned over the faces of his friends, he noticed that Fandral was laughing and Sif was trying to hold her laughter back. "I don't pry into your life, so stay out of mine." He sat the book he was reading on the side table next to him, nearly knocking over his drink.

Sif snorted as she rolled her eyes. She made her way to Loki, walking right in front of him, with her hands resting on her hips. "Please, since when do you keep your nose out of our business. You know everything about everyone and then use it to your advantage. How does it feel to have the tables turn? Maybe if we did get you laid you wouldn't be such a bastard." she says, getting closer and closer to him.

Loki stood up from his seat. Coming face to face with Sif. Towering over her by a few inches. She glared up at him. Challenging him to do something. She knew she was drunk, but she knew that she could still hold her own. She wasn't scared of him. Even if she were, she would never show it. He could use that fear against her.

"Maybe we can set him up with Amora," Fandral says out loud. Not thinking at all as he lets the words leave his mouth. "It would be most easy to get them together. She seems to like him enough." The glare that Loki was sending at Sif was now being shot at Fandral.

Volstagg lets put a hardy laugh. Almost spit out his mouthful of beer. "That is a wonderful plan. They would make a perfect couple. That is if he hasn't already bedded her." He laughs at his own comments.

Loki's eyes traveled around the room as the others join in on the laughter. Panic filled the young Prince's face. Memories from hundreds of years ago flooded his head. That night when he had left the Tavern, angry at Thor, and had sought for comfort in Amora. He didn't sleep with her. He couldn't. Though with everyone making assumptions that he did Loki couldn't help but feel guilty. He quickly glanced over at Thor, only to meet his concerned eyes. Those eyes just giving him more guilt.

The young Prince pushed pass Sif while muttering, "You are all a pain in my arse." he walked over to the large window that looked out on the Bifrost. His back to those in the room. He watched the colors of the rainbow bridge dance in the rain. From the time they had moved inside the rain had grown heavier and heavier. In the distance, thunder flashed across the sky.

Thor watched his brother as he stood by the window. He could tell Loki was angry. He was getting angry himself. Mad at his friend's words. Knowing all too well that those words would cause Loki to shut down and ignore them for the rest of the night. After he spent most of the afternoon convincing his brother to join them for the night.

Over the past years, Loki had been putting distance between himself and them. Avoiding having to spend any extra time than he already has to. It upset Thor, to say the least.  He missed always having his brother by his side, It felt right when they were together. More right than when he is with anyone else. He felt almost lost without the young Prince with him.

A massive crash of thunder boomed around the room, as lighting lit up the night sky. Out of the corner of Thor's eyes, he could have sworn he saw Loki jump. Not a huge jump, just a jolt in his shoulders. Unnoticeable to most, but Thor was still able to pick it up. Probably from being around each other for so long.

Loki's muscles tensed as he shifted, uncomfortably. Pulling himself away from the window. "I'm done with your celebrations." He says, walking towards the door. "Unlike the likes of you, I have some studying to do." With that said, he slipped out of the door. Not looking back.

"Good riddance." Sif hisses out, glaring at the door the Prince just went through. "Now we can enjoy the rest of the night." She walked over to the bottle of wine, ready to pour herself another glass.

Thor caught her arm before a drop of wine could even get into her glass. Giving her a stern look, he says, "Why must you say such things to him. He already distanced himself from us, your words are just giving him more of a reason to do so."

The raven-haired woman yanked her arm away. She quickly poured her drink before walking over to were Volsagg was sitting. "I don't see what the problem is. All we were doing was teasing him." she downs half of her drink before continuing. "He does the same thing to all of us. He should be able to take it." she finishes off the rest of her drink. Clenching the glass cup in her hand.

A hand landed on Thor's shoulder, causing the Prince to look behind him. Finding Fandral standing there. "Maybe he took our advice and went to go fuck the sorceress," he said, laughing at his own words. Finding them to be all too amusing.

No, that's not it. Thor doubted that's where his brother went off to. Loki left for a much different reason. And Thor wanted, no, he needed to know what was wrong. "I need to find him," he says before walking out the door his brother just passed through. Not listening to the nasty comment from Sif as the door closed behind him.

Thor walked quickly down the hallway. His shoes echoing with every step he took. The corridors were empty. Most everyone out celebrating. There were two places that Loki would go off to. Either his rooms or the library. Hopefully, he didn't use magic to teleport to where ever he went off to. If that were the case, the blonde would probably spend most of the night trying to find his brother.

He turned down several of the corridors that lead to where their rooms were located in the palace. As he got closer, he noticed a dark figure turning the corner up ahead of him. He quickened his pass till he caught up with the lean, dark-haired figure. Catching up to the young Prince before he turned down another hall.

"What do you want, Thor?" he asks before Thor could even say anything. Slowly Loki turned around to face the older. "Did you fallow me to make some more false accusations about me. Let me guess, your friends are hiding around the corner, are they not?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for a response.

The feeling of shame filled Thor. Hurt that his brother automatically thought that he was there to harass him. Was that really what Loki thought of him. Sure they teased each other, but it was always light-hearted and never held any actuality to it. It had been that way for centuries. Unless if Loki had started taking everything seriously. Which could be possible. The two of them were no longer as close as they use to be.

Thor shook his head. "No, I didn't search you out to do such a thing."

"Then why did you truly fallow me?"

He couldn't lie to his brother. He as a bad lier and his brother would notice it immediately. You can't out lie a lier. "I came to…" before all the words could leave his mouth he was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Lightning flashing outside of the windows. Casting the dark hallway in bright white light.

The older would have shrugged the lighting off if he hadn't noticed the youngers reaction. Loki had visibly jumped and was now wrapping an arm around himself. His green eyes were wide, avoiding looking at the blonde. Thor watched his behavior for a moment before things finally clicked together.

When they were younger thunderstorms always had scared Loki. There were several times that he would sneak into Thor's room until the storm passed. Though that was several centuries ago. The older they got, the less Loki would hide in Thor's room. Thor thought that Loki had just grown out of it. But maybe not. Maybe he's just been dealing with this fear by himself. Locking himself up in his own room until it passes. Could he still be afraid of thunderstorms?

"If you're not going to say anything, can I go?" Loki says. Breaking Thor out of his thoughts. It didn't take the blonde long to see the anxious look on the others face. "I have work that I really want to get done, so if you don't mind." he started to walk away again.

Moving forward, he stepped closer to his brother. "Loki waits," he says. Loki looked at him with an expecting look. There is only one true way to get the truth out of him. Thinking quickly, Thor poured some of his energy into the storm. Giving the storm more power. Letting the lightning strick down several times around the palace. Followed shortly by massive roars of thunder.

Loki's eyes grew wide, filling with panic. His breathing speed up as thunder echoed all around them. The rush of adrenalin causing his body to shake. His hands flew up to his ears. Trying to block out the sound.

There's his answer. Thor stopped putting energy into the storm once he saw his brothers reaction. He hated that he had to do such a thing, but he had no choice. He knew his brother wouldn't give him an honest answer otherwise. With gentle hands, he pulled Loki's hands away from his head. Causing the younger to stare at him. Thor, for once, knew the emotion that swam through the eyes of the other. It was fear. "Loki, does the thunder frighten you?" he asks in a soft voice.

Realizing that he had been figured out, Loki looked away. Ashamed that his brother figured it out.

"You are," Thor says. More to himself, then to the other. "I hadn't realized that storms like this still bugged you so much." he moved forward. Wrapping his arms around the small frame of his brother. Wanting to comfort him from the storm outside. To his surprise, Loki didn't push him away. Instead, Loki leaned into him even more. As if the comfort was exactly what he needed. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. Someone to be there for him. To help him. Of course, Loki was too prideful to seek out help.

Thor could feel his brothers whole body tremble, causing him to tighten his hold. He wanted his brother to know that he was there for him and always will be. He felt terrible that Loki had to go through this by himself for years on end. He just always seemed like nothing scares him. If only I had known, Thor thought to himself, then he wouldn't have had to go through all of this alone.

Moving back, Thor took a look at his brother's face. There still was a bit of fear left in his eyes, but it was slowly turning into a look of relief. Pleased with that he was able to help, he says, "If you would like, you are more than welcome to stay in my rooms till the storm passes over." He knew that Loki's room was off-limits. The younger enjoyed his privacy and didn't like others in his chambers. As of late, only their mother was allowed in there. So Thor's rooms were his best bet.

A look of shock and confusion spread on Loki's face. "Your rooms? Surely you are drunk."

"I am no more drunk than you are. I didn't have too much to drink." He paused for a moment. "Well at least not enough to get me drunk." more thunder rumbled outside. Only seeming to help Thor with his point. "I don't want you to go through this alone. Not anymore. I want to help you."

"What makes you think that I need your help?"

A frown crosses Thor's face. Of course, Loki would be stubborn about the whole situation. "Please, can you let someone help you for once," Thor says.  Shock flooded the dark-haired man's face. A moment passes, and Loki finally nods his head. Satisfied, Thor grabbed his hand and started making his way to his rooms.

It only took them a few minutes till they reached the rooms. The corridors empty which were good for them. Loki will have built more of his wall if others see him during a moment of weakness. Thor opened the door, letting his brother in before entering himself and closing the door behind him. They walked through the lounge area and entered his bedchambers. Upon entering Thor marched over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed. Trying to block the storm out as best as he could.

When he turned back around, his eyes landed on his brother. He was standing in the doorway. Arms wrapped around himself and eyes staring down at the floor. Thor sat down on his bed and pats the mattress next to him. "Come. Make your self at home," he says, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

Hesitantly Loki made his way to the opposite side of the bed. Climbing on to the mattress, he rests his back against the headboard. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Three loud claps of thunder fallow one after the other. Loki closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "Fuck."

Thor observed Loki. In the new lighting of his room, he was now able to see the red tint to his brother's cheeks. Probably out of embarrassment of showing something that he hide for years. It's been years since he had seen his younger brother act like this. Centuries even. Not just being scared of thunder but showing any sign of weakness for that matter. He always hid his flaws from others, afraid that others would use them against him. It was strange for Thor to see him like this, but he was determined to be there for him.

He remembered what his mother would do when this situation would arise. She would always find Loki in Thor's room, as the elder son is trying to comfort the younger. She would join them on the bed, sitting in between the two, and wrap her arms around the two. She would tell them stories of the past or from the other realms. Distracting them from the storm and allowing them to relax. She would do that every time. Maybe Thor could use that technique now.

Scotting further up the bed, till he was sitting next to Loki, he slowly wrapped his arm around his brother. Giving the other plenty of room to pull away. Loki just gave him a strange look before leaning in. Letting Thor wrap his arm around him even more. Thor smiled at this as he started to recites Loki's favorite stories that he remembered from childhood. Telling him the Midgardian tale of the Viking Crusades. He told story after story until the younger had drifted off to sleep.

  
  



	12. Truth

  The smell of musky pine slowly stirred Loki out of his sleep. The scent was familiar and pleasant, it was comforting to him. He nuzzled his face closer to the source of the fragrance, taking a deep breath, and letting the scent flood his senses. It smells so familiar, yet he was unable to place it. It was all too relaxing for him to bring himself to care. In fact, he felt himself drifting off to sleep again. 

   All around him, he was comforted by warmth. It was all so comfortable. The most he has ever been in a long time. He didn't want to get up. If he could stay there for the rest of the day, he would. As for now, he was going to soak it up as much as he could. 

   That was until he felt movement underneath him. Movement? Why is my bed moving, he found himself wondering. As his mind tried to put things together, the movement continued a bit more, shifting underneath him. Following the movement, a groan sounded right next to Loki's ear. This snapped the young Prince out of any comfort that he felt just seconds ago. 

   His eyes flew open. The first thing that he saw was blonde hair. He pushed himself up, pulling away from a neck that his face was buried in. He had to blink a few times. His mind trying to understand what he was seeing. Thor lied asleep underneath him. Fast asleep and showed no sign of waking. 

   Loki's face heated up, no doubt in his mind that his pale cheeks were now bright red. Especially when he took in the position he was in. His hands held him up on either side of Thor's head. Their legs were tangled together. One wrong movement and Loki's leg would easily rub up against the other. Thor's arms were wrapped around the smaller waist. Holding them close together. It was clear that he had been lying on top of the blonde Prince. Their position was so intimate. Even if they were still fully clothed in their clothing from the day before. 

   Loki tried to pull away, but Thor's arms tightened around him. Keeping the younger in his place. As much as he wanted to pull away and leave, he also wanted to stay right where he was. He wanted to lie back down and cuddle up against the other, but he chose not to. 

   If he had known that agreeing to waiting the storm out last night would lead to this, he wouldn't have even bothered joining. What if Thor woke up to find the two of them in such an intimate position? What would he think? Would he shrug it off or would he judge his brother? Loki didn't want to stick around to find out. 

   After another failed attempt of pulling away, Loki paused for a moment. He looked down at his brother. Taking in how peaceful he looked as he slept. His eyes moved underneath his eyelids, moving fast as he dreamed. Light snores left the elders lips that were surrounded by stubble. Loki couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked. Oh, what he would give to wake up to this every morning. 

   Without thinking, he raised his hand and brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of Thor's face. His hand lingering on his cheek. Feeling both the soft skin and the stubble of his beard. He found himself wanting to lean down and kiss the older Prince. The thought made him a little uneasy. He will not let his desires take control of him. 

   When Thor started to stir away was when Loki was finally able to pull away. He didn't want to be in here when the other woke up. Thinking quickly, Loki teleported himself out of Thor's grasp and into the safety of his rooms. Allowing him to release the breath he had been holding. 

   Unfortunately, he was not out of hot water just yet. When he turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks. Amora sat on the edge of his bed. Arms crossed over her chest, and one eyebrow was raised as she gave him an annoyed look. Shit was the only thing that came to his mind. Why was she in here? How long was she waiting for him?

   "Good morning, Amora," he says in a calm voice. Masking his shock with a cold demeanor. Proud that he is able to hide his emotions away. He walked over to his window and pulled the curtains open, his back turned to the blonde-haired woman. "What brings you to my rooms?"

   Amora was quiet for a moment. The young Prince could feel her eyes on him, watching him. "You were late to your lessons this morning," she states. Loki whirled around to face her, his eyes wide. "You were supposed to meet me almost an hour ago. I figured that it must have slipped your mind." she leaned forward. "So what were you up to? Surely you wouldn't have had to teleport in here if you weren't up to anything." 

   Loki waved his hand at her, dismissively. As if what she was asking was an everyday occurrence. "It is nothing to concern your self with. I simply went down to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. However, before I was able to get anything, the warriors three showed up. I wished not to deal with them at the time, so a transported back here." he tells her. The lie coming out naturally.                         

The woman in front of him nodded her head. She knew fully well that Loki did not get along with his brother's friends. She stands up from the bed as she says. "That is understandable. However, that does not excuse you from your lessons for today." she walks by him and towards the door. "Come on we haven't got all day," she says as she motions for him to follow. 

Looking down at his clothing, he lets out a soft sigh. He was still wearing the same green dress robes that he wore the evening before. Not only that, but he had slept in them all throughout the night. Leaving them a bit dirty. With Amora in the room, there was no way that he would be able to change for the day. Not when she had already seen him wearing this. If he changed, it would raise questions. Questions that he did not need to answer. Instead, he opted to follow the witch out of his rooms.

"Hurry along now." she looks over her shoulder at him. A wide smile on her face. "We need to get started with these lessons. I would like to be done with them by noon. Though given the late start we'll be cutting it closes." they feel into silence afterward. Amora speaking again once they had gone down several corridors and were nearing the classroom. "I have some new spells that I have wanted to test out. We'll probably only be able to get to one of them today, but it's a start."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, and what will you be teaching me today?" he asks. His curiosity now peaked. 

She let out a laugh, "You will just have to wait and see. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Of course, she wouldn't tell him. She enjoyed holding suspense over him until it was time to start to perform the spell. The longer she withheld the information, the more excited he got to perform the spells.

They reach the classroom and enter quickly. It was evident to Amora of how excited the young Prince was. She remembered back when he was younger when she had first started to teach him magic. He would bounce in place with excitement as she showed him new things. The simplest of things would make him happy. Has he grew older he had calmed down quite a bit, though the excitement was still there. Hidden in the depths of his green eyes. 

"So now that we are here, are you going to tell me?" He asks her, his eyes glancing over the books on the desk. Hoping that the answer to his question would be lying there. 

She walked over to the desk, coming to stand next to him, to pick up a book that lied on several other books. This book was much different from most of the ones that were there. It was much older. The leather cover is worn and tattered, and there were no words engraved on the cover. The pages that were held by the binding were torn and yellowing. It looked more like a journal than a book that one would find in the library. Maybe it was Amora's journal.

As she opened the book and flipped through the pages. She turned so Loki couldn't see what was written on the pages. Perhaps it is her journal. She stopped on a page and smiled down at the book. "Here we are. Before we do this spell, I must warn you that it is a spell that most do not use. However, in times of war, it can come in rather useful." she looked up at him, her smile widening when she saw excitement flash through his eyes. "It will allow you to telepathically communicate with others. During a fight, it will come in handy when giving out strategies and making sure the enemy does not hear. "

"Sounds brilliant," Loki tells her. He liked the sound of that, it would indeed come in handy. Especially when it came to battle with Thor. Thor was already loud in battles and didn't know when to shut his mouth most of the time. Giving their opponents the information of what they are planning. "So, how do we go about this?"

She motioned for him to follow her as she sat down on the floor. He sat down across from her, waiting for further instructions. "For this spell to work each individual involved with the spell must give up an offering…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "A blood offering. It is a way to connect the individuals together." she waved her hand over the space between them, summoning the materials that they needed to perform this spell. A cup, cloth, and a knife. 

Loki watched her as she set the book down and picked the knife up. He kept quiet as he watched her slide the blade over her hand. She moved her hand over to the cup. Letting her blood drip into it. Once the blood stopped dripping, she grabbed a strip of cloth and wrapped up her hand.

"Your turn," she says, looking up at the Prince.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Loki grabbed hold of the knife. Nervousness causing his hands to shake. He had read up on spell that required a blood offering. Most of them fall into the category of dark magic. Though there has been some like this that were not black magic. Taking a deep breath, he brought the blade to his hand and sliding it against his palm. The sharp edge cutting into his flesh. Gritting his teeth as pain shot through his hand. It stung for a couple of moments until it turned into a dull ache. Following Amora's demonstration, he held his bleeding fist over the cup. Squeezing his hand and watching the blood drip.

Once the cut stopped bleeding, he grabbed a strip of cloth and wrapped around the cut. Tying the ends as tight as he could. Making sure that the wound wouldn't reopen. "Alright, now that is over with, what do we do next?" he asks, looking up at the blonde woman. 

Amora got up from where she was sitting. Quickly walking over to the desk, she scribbled some writing on a piece of parchment. She handed the paper to the Prince as she says, "You will need to chant these words." she takes her seat across from him again. Her gaze flickering from the cup back up to Loki. "As you say these words, I need you to force your energy to the blood in the cup."

Steadying his thoughts and focusing on his magic energy, he started to chant the words that were written on the page. "My mind is open, let no secret hide, let what is meant to be hidden come out to the light," he repeated the phrase three times. Feeling his energy leave his body and transfer to the cup. By the third repeating of the phrase, the blood in the cup began to boil. Steam raised out of the cup, flowing over its side. When all the steam cleared, the contents inside the bowl was no longer there. 

"Excellent work." She says, an excited look on her face. "Now we don't know for sure if the spell worked for another hour. At least it takes that long for the spell to fully take effect. Especially since it is your first time casting this enchantment. As she stands up, she summons the cup and knife away. "Why don't you fetch something to eat. When you are done eating the spell should be in full effect, so we can just meet up here. After all, you are probably starving since you missed breakfast this morning."

As Loki stood up as if right on cue, his stomach let out a loud growl. He gave her a shy smile. A bit embarrassed that he let something such as hunger show. "Perhaps you are right," he says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

"You go on ahead. I have some things that I must see to," she says as she nods her head towards the door. A gesture to tell him that he is free to go. "We'll meet back here in an hour." After Loki had left, Amora headed straight back to here rooms. She had preparations to make before the younger Prince came back.

 

Loki sat down at an empty part of one of the long tables that filled the dining halls. Platters of freshly cooked food lined all the way down the center of the wooden table. Dishes filled with different kinds of meat, bread, and fruit. Ready to be grabbed for the taking. As Loki filled his plate with bread and fruit, a servant came by and filled a glass with wine for him. 

At this time, the dining hall wasn't all that busy. It was a little early for lunch, so only a few Asgardians sat at the tables. This was completely fine with the young Prince. He enjoyed the peace that filled the room. It was much better than dealing with the hustle and noise that usually fills the room. He also knew that Thor wouldn't be in here till later. Knowing that his brother always waited to have lunch with his friends. 

As Loki spread some butter on a slice of bread, his mind couldn't stop but go back to his lesson. He was excited to be able to telepathically communicate. But at the same time, he was a bit hesitant. He didn't want others in his mind. Worried that someone would learn things about him that he would much rather keep hidden. He was already weary of Amora connecting with his mind. But he trusted Amora.

He was too deep in thought to notice the blonde man that took a seat across from him. Not paying attention until said blonde started speaking. "There you are. I have been searching for you." Loki looked up and met the eyes of Thor. "Why did you leave so early this morning? I wanted to talk to you. Make sure you were alright after the… um… the storm last night." 

Loki was lost on words for a moment from his brother's wording. Why must he speak as if we were lovers, he thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Apologies. I didn't think it necessary to stay. Besides, I had a class that I had to attend." He tells him, taking a bit of bread. Hoping that Thor would leave him alone. 

Thor reached across the table and grabbed a vine of grapes. Pulling a grape from the steam and popping it into his mouth. "Ah, and how did class go?" he asks through mouthfuls of fruit. 

"Fine."

"Fine? Just fine?" He raises an eyebrow at his brother. He pushed some blonde hair behind his ear, getting it out of his face. "So what did you learn." Loki continues eating his food. Hoping that if he didn't answer Thor would leave him alone. But the more he kept quiet, the more Thor kept watching him. "Could you at least tell me what happened to your hand?"

The younger Prince looked down at his bandaged hand. Just tell him that I accidentally cut myself as I was getting ready this morning, he said to himself. Knowing all to well that Thor would freak out if he told him the truth of the origins of the cut. "I cut it to perform a spell," he says. Once the words leave his mouth, he paused. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. That's not what he wanted to say. Not even close. But it was too late now. 

A concerned look was placed on Thor's face. He reached over and grabbed Loki's wrist. Bringing the damaged hand closer to him and unwrapped it. The cut had already started healing. A scab forming over the wound. "And why did you need to cut your hand? What kind of spell were you practicing?" he asked, worry in his voice. 

Loki yanked his hand away and quickly started to wrap it up. Just lie. All I have to do is lie to get my self out of this situation. The less Thor freaks out, the better. "We needed my blood for the spell. It's a harmless spell, but it will be useful in the long run. It will help us communicate telepathically for a limited time. It will be helpful when we are in battle." Loki explains. Why can't I lie? It must be a side effect to the spell. 

"A telepathic spell needs blood?" He questions. "I don't know how to feel about that. I remember mother telling me that most spells that ask for blood are dark magic…"

"It's not dark magic." He nearly yells at his brother. A few people sitting nearby glanced at them. But quickly turned away when they noticed how just spoke. Loki gritted his teeth. Annoyance spreading throughout him. "The spell is not dark magic. Some light magic spells require an offering as well. That is the truth in this case. You wouldn't understand, you're not a magic-user. Amora would never have us work on dark magic. Such spells are prohibited in Asgard." he explains. Hoping that it will help Thor drop the subject. 

Unfortunately, it didn't. Thor stood up from the table. "I want to see the spellbook. I want to see the spell." He walked around the table to were Loki was sitting, pulling the younger up to his feet. "I couldn't forgive my self if this was a bad spell and something happened to you. I want to see the spell to calm my nerves," he explains 

Without waiting for the younger to respond, Thor started walking out of the dining hall, dragging Loki behind him. The walk to the classroom was a quick one. Both of them walking quickly down the hall. Never once slowing down. Not even when they almost ran into one of the servants that were exciting a room. 

When they enter the classroom, they made sure that Amora was nowhere in sight. Thor walks over to the bookshelf, pulling out a random spellbook and flipping through the pages. "So what book where you using?" he asks, putting the book back in the bookshelf and moving on to another book.

Sighing, Loki walked over to the desk. Searching the contents that were scattered across the counter. Hoping that Amora had left the book here and didn't take it with her. To his luck, he was able to find it in one of the drawers of the desk. He pulled it out and handed it over to his brother. "This is the journal that we were using."

Thor immediately walked over and grabbed the journal from the dark-haired man. He eyed the leather cover of the book for a moment, before flipping through the pages. Every few pages, he would stop before moving on to the next page. He was quiet. Too quiet. Enough that it was starting to put Loki on edge. When he got to the end of the journal, he looked up at his brother. His eyes hardened. "Loki, this book is full of dark spells."

"What?" the word tumbles out of his mouth has shock fills his face. "What are you talking about? You must be reading it wrong." panic started to set into him. Uncertain of what to think. He walked over to his brother and snatched the book out of the other's hands. Frantically he searched through the pages. His panic only growing with each page. There were spells for mind control, necromancy, and even some that caused death. All of them being that of dark magic. No wonder why Amora had kept the pages of the book out of sight. The spell that stood out the most was one of truth. It wasn't the name of the spell that stood out. It was the words. He read over it a few times, but sure enough, it was the same exact words that he had chanted earlier. "Truth."

"Excuse me?" Thor says, raising an eyebrow.

Loki throws the book back on the desk. Having it slam with a soft smack. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. It made so much sense now. He hadn't been able to lie or hide anything since he had left for lunch. "It was a truth spell. She tricked me. She told me that it was a telepathic spell." Thor noticed that panic was starting to overtake Loki's thoughts. Slowly he walked over and lied a hand on his shoulder. Causing the younger to jump a bit. 

The door to the classroom slammed shut, suddenly. The two of them moved away from each other and turned towards the door. Amora stood there with a calm look on her face. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon, Loki. I hope you were able to get something to eat." If she was worried about why they were here, she did not show it. She turned towards the older brother and smiled softly. "Thor, what are you doing in here?"

Thor smiled back at her. Trying as best as he could to mask the anger that was boiling through his blood. This woman had done something to Loki. She had the intent to harm him. Loki had trusted her for centuries, and she betrayed him. "Oh, I was interested in this new spell that you guys have been working on." He says. A bit of pride going through him at his lie. "Loki had agreed to let me join."

Amora glanced up at Loki, with a questioning look. "Is this true, Loki," she asks him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Loki tried to mask his expression but found it all the harder than any other time. He just had to say yes. Only one simple word. He just had to say that word to keep suspicion off of them. "Thor wanted to see if we were practicing dark magic and searched the room." he wanted to stay quiet so bad. But once he opened his mouth, everything came spewing out. "He found your journal." he clapped his hands over his mouth, to stop him from saying even more. 

Amora didn't seem at all surprised. The only emotion that crossed her face was a look of annoyance. Probably annoyed that whatever she had in plan was now ruined. Thor took several steps towards her. His sword from this mornings practices still at his hips, hand resting on the hilt. "You will remove this spell from Loki at once. Right before you are sent to prison."

   The witch in front of them let out a small laugh. "I don't think that will be necessary, your Highness." she hissed. "You think this had ruined my plans. No. this is just the beginning. I am a patient woman, I don't mind waiting a little longer." she shot them both a cruel smile as a puff a smoke started to whirl its way around her. Till she is entirely enveloped in smoke. The smoke disappeared a moment later. Taking the woman away with it and leaving the two princes in the room alone.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

 


	13. Out With the Truth

Odin sat upon his throne, running his hand through his white beard. Trying to think things through. This morning he was dealing with some of the poverty issues in the lower villages, but that was before more pressing matters arose. He had never expected this type of betrayal to happen. Then again, he had thought the same exact thing several years ago, with Algrim. But this was different. Amora was Asgardian, unlike the elf, she had betrayed her own people. And for what. Her motive was unclear.

Once his sons had told him of the issue at hand, he had sent the guards to search the witches room and study. They had searched through everything. Reading all of her books and still coming up with nothing that would suggest what her motive is. The best guess that they could come up with was she wanted power, or she wanted to take over Asgard. After the guards got done with searching the study, they continued to search through the entire kingdom for her. But at the end of the search, she was nowhere to be found. It had seemed that she had left the realm. Going someplace that not even Heimdall could see.

Word about Amora's treason had spread throughout the kingdom. Within a few hours, everyone knew that she was wanted. Though they didn't know the details of why she was wanted. Odin wanted to keep those details hidden from the public ear. They didn't need to know what had happened to Loki. Doing so could just cause more problems that they will be forced to deal with.

As for the younger prince, he was sent to his rooms once they realized that the spell wasn't going to wear off anytime soon. Loki is to be kept in his room until it wears off. With the truth spell who knows what he might say. Especially when it came to the secrets of Asgard. Anything could slip out of Loki's mouth. It was too dangerous to not lock him up.

Odin looked down at his oldest son, as Thor approached the throne. He knew that Thor had been waiting to talk to him for hours now. Passing back and forth in front of the throne room door, until he was allowed to enter. Even now, as his son kneels down on one knee before him, he can see the anxious look in his blue eyes.

The King regarded the prince with a sadden look. "Rise, my son," he says in an even voice. The prince did what was told of him, slowly meeting the eyes of the All-Father. "I have some things I must ask you. It will help with our investigation on Amora." Thor nods his head. Letting Odin continue. "Has Amora ever showed any signs that would indicate that she was hiding something?"

Thor thought about it for a moment. Amora had always been a quiet and reserved person. Most of the time he had ever interacted with her, he could never tell what she was thinking. "She has always seemed secretive. She always had a quick tongue and knew how to get the attention off of her." Much like Loki. "however, I always suspected that she was hiding things from her personal life. Such as her feelings for Loki." he adds quickly.

Grunting, Odin nodded his head. "I see." he taps his fingers on the armrest of his seat. "Now tell me, what was Loki and Amora's relationship exactly?"

That one took Thor back for a moment. He never liked to focus on his brother's relationships. It always left him feeling empty. Especially as of late. The thought of his brother being with someone made him feel anxious. Even though he knew that Loki had no feelings towards the witch, he still didn't like it when they spent a lot of time together. It was clear that the witch had feelings for Loki, but perhaps she only pretended that she did to get close. The very thought that she played with Loki's emotions in such a way left Thor seething. He swore that if he ever saw her again, he will not hesitate in ending her.

The King looked down at him expectingly. Waiting for an answer. "She was close to Loki. I always suspected that she had romantic feelings towards him. But right now I'm not sure what she truly felt for him. I don't know if her feelings for him were real or if it was all a ploy. I know Loki did not feel the same about her, only seeing her as a friend." Thor explains quickly. He looked away from his father's intense gaze.  Feeling small underneath it. He didn't want anyone blaming Loki. Worried that others would think the two of them were working together.

"I have one more question that you must answer." Odin paused, waiting for his son to nod. This was the question that he was dreading to ask. But it was one that kept coming up in his mind. He needed to know. For the safety of the kingdom. As well for the protection of his youngest son. "Since they were friends, do you think that Amora could easily influence Loki?"

Thor's heart nearly stopped at that question. He didn't like what was being asked. It was the exact thing he didn't want to happen. "Loki had no part in this. He was a victim in this whole ordeal." the blonde explained. Wishing to protect Loki from what others might think. He remembered Loki breaking down after Algrim died. He didn't want the younger to go through that again.

The All-Father wasn't pleased with his answer. He banged the end of his staff on the floor. "But he did do the ritual willingly, did he not. If he is willing to do that, who knows what other things that Amora has made him do. Or what she has taught him."

Mouth falling open, Thor stared up at his father in disbelief. "Loki is of no threat to us," he says slowly. Why would his father be so afraid that Loki would just turn against them? Sure at times, Loki was hard to get along with, but that didn't mean that he was going to turn on his family. "Loki had trusted Amora for years. He was not expecting that she was going to trick him like this. He had no idea what was going on when he did the ritual. When he did learn what it was, he freaked out. He is not the one to do anything malicious." as he spoke, he took several steps towards the throne, never breaking eye contact with Odin.

The prince watched his fathers expression, but no matter how hard he tried, he was not able to read it. But then again, Odin was always hard to read. "I understand." he finally says. "Just to be warned, fingers might be pointed at Loki, at least until we have finished investigating this issue." Thor nodded in understanding, even though he was still having a hard time thinking that others would want to blame Loki. "You may go now. And do not speak a word of this to anyone."

Thor nods again. Turning from his father to leave the throne room. His mind swimming with worry. Mostly worry for his brother. Before he got too far from the throne, he turned back to his father. "What was it that Amora was after," he asked. Scared of the answer that he might get.

Odin was silent for several heartbeats. To the point that Thor thought he wasn't going to speak at all. But once the prince was about to start leaving again, the white-haired man says. "Power." the blonde stopped and stared at his father with a questioning look. "She wanted power and control to take over Asgard. I guess that she used that spell on Loki to get crucial information out of him. He would not have been able to hide anything so it would have been easy for her to do it." he explains. Emotion finally finding it's way to his voice, and what Thor could hear was sadness.

Getting his answer, Thor turned back to the door, heading out into the hallway. Once out of the All-Father's sight, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Something about the whole conversation with Odin left the young prince uncertain. Especially the part that Loki could betray them. It was has if Odin was hiding something. As if the thing he was hiding came to light, then it would come true.

These thoughts circled threw Thor's head as he made his way down the hallway. His body going on autopilot. The next time he looked up, he was standing right outside of Loki's bedroom door. Oh how history enjoyed replaying itself, Thor thinks as memories of the days that followed Algrim's betrayal pop up in his head. It was Daja Vu. Like before he was there to comfort his brother. Not that it was a bad thing. No matter what he will always be there to comfort him.

Thor didn't even bother with knocking. Already knowing that Loki would refuse to answer. Odin had already given orders to not let anyone into the room. Loki was not foolish enough to open the door when someone knocks. The youngers room was neat when he first walked in, as it always was. Except for the few books that lied sprawled across the couch in the room that leads to his bedroom. That is where he finds Loki, sitting on his bed surrounded by books.

"You shouldn't be in here," Loki says without looking up from the book in his hands. It looked like he was reading a journal. On of his perhaps. "Father gave the order that no one should enter my room until this damn spell wears off of me. And as of now, the spell is still in full effect." He looks up at Thor for a split second. Giving him a small smile before he brings his attention back to the book.

The blonde walks closer to the bed. Looking the book over as he got closer. It was definitely a journal, and he could tell it was Loki's based on the handwriting. Recognizing the neat drawn-out runes written on the paper. "I was worried about you. I got back from speaking with father..." he paused and watched Loki turn the page. "What are you doing?"

The young prince barely looked up from his book as he answered. "I'm going through all of my spell books and research. I need to make sure that Amora didn't try to pull anything else pass me." in a lower voice he adds. "I trusted her. How could I have been so stupid? "

With determination in his eyes, Thor says. "You are not stupid." This had Loki looking up at the older. "None of us saw this coming. This is exactly like with Algrim. They both gained our trust and got close to us. It is not our fault that they had alternative motives. It is to be expected to happen with the royal family, I suppose." it was true, people would do anything to take advantage of those with high power. What better targets than the family that ruled the nine realms.

With an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth, Loki closed his book and stood up from the bed. "I was always with her. I trusted her enough to be her friend." he comes to stand in front of the taller brother. "Sorry if I still feel foolish for letting her play me like that when I considered her as my friend," he says. "Anyways what did the All-Father have to say?"

Thor was surprised at his brother's words. He used to a fast-talking brother that didn't let any of his emotions show. But now all of his feelings were written plainly on his face. It was so strange. And as Thor spoke, he saw the emotions change on the others face. "Father suspects that Amora was going to use you to get information." he kept the part of Odin worrying that Loki was a threat out of it. He didn't need to know that it would just freak him out. And in this state, he didn't need to go through that. Enough has happened today already.

"I figured as much," he says, walking over to his bookshelf and grabbing a few more books. He sat them down on his desk. Planing on looking through them later. "All afternoon I keep regretting even going to class. If I didn't go, none of this would have happened. I should have just stayed in bed with you." as the last words leave his lips, he quickly clamps his mouth shut. Why did he add that into it? Curse this fucking spell. Out of the corner of his eye, he glances over at Thor.

Thor looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asks. Shaking his head Loki busy's himself with organizing the books. Refusing to answer the question. "Loki please tell me."

He didn't want to answer. He couldn't answer. Not without giving all of his feelings away. But has the seconds ticked on the truth just kept stacking upon his tongue, ready to be spewed out. "I enjoyed sleeping with you. It felt good. It felt right." his voice started to shake as he spoke. He didn't turn to look at Thor. just kept his hands busy, hoping that it would help him hide anything. But this spell is making it harder to keep anything hidden.

"It felt right?" Thor repeats. He takes a step closer, head tilted to the side. "Is it because you enjoyed the comfort from the storm." he paused, licking his lips. "Or is there something more?"

Loki felt like he wanted to die when the question was given to him. "I did enjoy the comfort…" he could feel the rest of his words coming up. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he continued. "But mostly because I am in love with you," he mumbles. Hoping that Thor didn't hear that part.

Thor grabbed Loki by his shoulders. Spinning him around while also pulling his hands away from the other's mouth. He felt terrible for asking his brother these questions when they are obviously distressing the other. But he has to know. "Can you say that again, please?"

Please don't make me answer, Loki pleaded in his head, I can't answer. He tried to look anywhere but at Thor. But when the older squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, he couldn't help but lookup. Slowly Loki opened his mouth and said, "I am in love with you." as he finishes, he quickly looks away.

Loki nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Thor's hand brushing black hair behind his ear. "You love me." his voice was low and soft. That one statement had explained so much of the youngers behavior. Especially with his attitude with Sif. Or any other woman Thor had flirted with. Along with why he never sought out romance with Amora. "For how long have you had these feelings?"

"A few centuries now," Loki whispers, still not looking at him. Everything was out now. All of his feelings for the other. Just the thought of that shot a bit of panic through the young prince. "Please don't hate me." he blurts out. "I know that these feelings are wrong, but I don't want to lose you." Thor opens his mouth to say something, but Loki doesn't let him get a word in. "We are brothers. I can't have these romantic feelings for you. I can't."

Thor watched as his brother continued freaking out. Not quite sure what to do. He was thrilled that Loki had feelings for him. For him, he had always cared deeply for Loki, but only recently connected those feelings with love. Now that Loki had confessed, perhaps he should too. Thinking quickly, Thor slides his hand underneath Loki's chin and tilts his head up towards his. Causing Loki's words to stop. Leaning in, their lips brushed against each other. The kiss was short, not wanting to push it too much. Merely to shut Loki up so Thor could speak. When Thor broke the kiss, he whispers, "I love you too."

Loki stares at him with wide green eyes. Looking completely shocked. He was not expecting that. What he was expecting was for Thor to say that he was disgusted and never wants to see him again. But instead, he was kissed. Kissed. Thor kissed him. Something that Loki had spent centuries dreaming of what that would feel like. "You share my feelings?" he asked. Needing to be confirmed that he heard it right.

"Yes, I do," Thor confirms. "I haven't had these feelings for as long as you have. But over the past few years, I have been forming strong feelings for you. Just being with you has always felt right. I guess that's why I always wanted to spend time with you." he rubbed his thumb soothingly over Loki's cheek.

With determination in his eyes, Loki asks. "Could you kiss me again?"

Thor didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned in again and captured the youngers lips. This kiss was so much different than the simple brush of lips. Thor's lips were rough while Loki's were soft. It felt amazing. It was electrifying. Sparking life throughout Loki's body. Better than any kiss he had ever gotten before. Loki found his arms wrapping around the blonde's neck. While said, blonde slides his hands down to his waist, pulling their bodies closer.

A tongue flickers out and licks Loki's lip, asking for entrance.  The younger was all too eager to oblige. Letting the blonde's tongue slip in and dance with his own. Sliding against each other, exploring every crevice of the ravenettes mouth. Loki let out a little gasp and tangles his fingers in the blondes locks. This felt right. As if everything in the nine realms finally found peace and made perfect sense. It was Vahala.

Loki pulled away, just enough to catch his breath. His arms still wrapped around the other's neck, twirling blonde strains of hair with his fingers. He smiles shyly as he says. "Perhaps we should take this slow," he says softly. "At least wait till I am no longer cursed."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Thor lets a broad smile show on his face. "You are right. I don't want to push you to do something that you are not ready for. If you want to take it slow, then we can take it slow." he can do slow. He wanted this relationship to mean more than all the other ones he had in the past. Almost all of them being one nightstand. Never lasting long. For this one, he wanted more, and he was willing to give it that. He gave Loki a quick, yet passionate kiss. "Just let me know when you are ready."

"You will?" Loki asks, his eyes sparkling with hope. Thor nods. The younger couldn't help but smile. The day had been a nightmare, but now it was turning into a dream come true. He relished in the joy and happiness. "So what does this makes us then?" he asks

Thor thought about it for a moment. Thinking of what he wanted. "I believe that this would make us lovers," he says at last.

"I like the sound of that." right after that left his mouth, a realization came to him. A realization that needed to be addressed. "We'll have to keep this a secret. Our relationship. Mother and father will not approve. No one can know." he slides his hands down to Thor's, interlocking their fingers. He swallowed the lump the was forming in his throat, "If we must hide this, it will be worth it." he breathes out, almost as if he is talking to himself. "I want this."

Tightening his grip on the youngers hand, Thor says, "I want this too. I want to be with you." Thor smiles at him. The smile was so different then all the other ones Loki had seen. It was small but filled with affection. And it was for him. Only for him to see, no one else. Hel, he had never seen Thor give this smile to any of the women that he flirts with. Not even to Sif. It had Loki's heart hammering in his chest. This is precisely what he had wanted for centuries.

  
  



	14. Sea Side Picnic

  A strong, calloused hand stroked down Loki's bare arm, causing him to stir from his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking several times to adjust to the bright light pouring into the windows. Any other morning he would have been angry to be woken up in such a manner. But when his eyes meet with the blue ones staring down at him, he couldn't help but smile.

   His smile seemed to be contagious, for the blonde smiled back at him. Showing off perfectly white teeth. "Good morning," Thor says, voice still heavy with sleep. Most likely waking up minutes before. Quickly becoming bored and deciding that Loki needed to be woken up to cure his boredom. He leans down and kisses Loki on the forehead, before adding. "How did you sleep."

   Loki leaned into the kiss, and his brothers touch. Feeling perfectly content with the lazy mornings like this. He wished he could spend every morning as lovely as this. He let out a small yawn and answered. "I had a wonderful night of sleep." he sits up a bit so he can look down at Thor, brushing a strain of blonde hair out of his face. "Maybe that's because I have you next to me." he leans down and captures the olders lips, in a quick kiss.

   When he brakes the kiss and moves back, he notices Thor smiling at him like an idiot. His hands slowly wrapped around Lokis waist, holding him securely next to him. "I'm glad. You tend to have been sleeping better whenever you sleep in here." he points out. Rubbing small circles on his side.

   Resting his head back down on Thor's chest, Loki tunes into his breathing. Feeling at ease with the rhythm of the exhales and inhales. He could have easily have fallen asleep, right there, nuzzled underneath Thor's chin. It was true, he has been sleeping much better in here than he had in his own rooms. There was no doubt in his mind that Thor had something to do with it.

   It had been three months since they shared their first kiss. Three months that have only caused him to fall even more in love with the blonde. Enjoying every second they have spent together. Of course, they had to keep the newfound relationship under lock and key. Having to go the extra length to make sure that their father or Heimdall were kept in the dark. Knowing all to thoroughly that Odin would disapprove of the relationship and shut it down as soon as he heard a word about it. It was clear to both of them that they head to keep it hidden if they wished for everything to work out.

   In the eyes of the public, they usually kept their distance from one another. Only being seen together during meals and the few times Loki would hang out with their friends. To everyone else, they acted the same as they always did. At the time their relationship has brothers seemed better since they hadn't been arguing. But in the privacy behind closed doors, they were closer than they have ever been.

   They had been taking things slow. Not rushing into the relationship. All in the request of Loki. He didn't want to hurry into it too quickly, just in case, it didn't work out. He wanted to be careful with this relationship and not have it fall apart. Even though Thor was used to a much quicker pass, he had agreed to slow it down. To him, it was worth it just to see the green-eyed man happy.

   With how slow they decided to take things, they had not gone all the way with each other. Just sticking to kissing, touching, and at times pleasuring the other with tongue and mouth. At times, however, Thor does tend to get carried away. Usually from being careless and almost leaving marks on the youngers neck. Only to get reprimanded by Loki.

   "What's on your mind," Loki says, breaking the peaceful silence of the room. He craned his neck up a bit to look at the blonde. Quickly noticing that he had been quiet for quite some time when he is usually oh so talkative.

   Thor's hand lightly strokes back Loki's black hair, smiling softly to himself. "I was thinking of how much I would enjoy taking you out. I know that we would not be able to out, but I would love to." he pauses for a split second, getting all of his thoughts together before continuing. "What if we did go on a date… A picnic…. Somewhere hidden. Like on the shore of Asgard." he says quickly before Loki could put in his opinion.

   Letting out a low hum, Loki thought about the proposal. He knew precisely where Thor was talking about. It was a small cove that lied on the shore of the waters that surrounded Asgard. It was a hidden place that most didn't know about. It was a place they had found with their mother as they were walking the beach when they were young. Since then, the two of them would go down there to play. They hadn't been there since they were children. It would be nice to go back down there, and no one would be able to find them. They would be able to disappear and not have to hide in their rooms to be together.

   Lifting his head up from Thor's chest, Loki met the older eyes. He smiles softly as he says. "I would love to go on a picnic with you. Though we will have to be careful. It is much harder to divert Hiemdalls eyes when we are not in our rooms." he explains.

"Excellent," Thor says with a broad smile on his face. "Then we will go this afternoon." He reaches up and rest his hand on the back of Loki's neck and leans up to connect their lips. Loki just melts into the kiss. Running his hands up Thor's bare chest, to come rest on his shoulders. There was no urgency in their kissing, everything was slow and sweet.

Even has Thor's tongue gently eases Loki's lips to part, things still took on a slow pass. It was still early in the morning, and there was no reason to hurry. They had all the time in the world. Their tongues swirled and danced around one another. Thor's tongue quickly dominating the other's mouth. Enjoying caressing and exploring every inch. Loki didn't mind. He enjoyed being dominated in such an installment way. Especially when Thor flips him over, so he now lays on his back, staring up at the blonde above him.

Thor" s lips move down the youngers neck. Nipping and licking the pale skin there. When his lips made its way to where Loki's shoulder met his neck, Thor began to suck on the flesh. Teeth lightly gazing the skin. He wasn't too worried about the mark that he was leaving. Knowing all to well that Loki could hide it with his magic. Loki threw his head back, giving the blonde more room. A loud moan leaving his lip's as his hands tangled even more in Thor's hair. Thor moved away from the spot on Loki's neck. Grinning down at the mark that he had left there. His eyes meeting Loki's once more before their lips connected again.

Parting Loki's Leg's, Thor settles himself in between them. Loki automatically wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. Bringing their bodies closer together. Thor growled into the other's mouth when he felt how hard the other was. His large hand snaking down in between their bodies. Feeling the bulge in Loki's sleep pants, he wasted no time before he began to palm him through the fabric.

Loki's broke the kiss to let out a strangled moan. His eyes screwed tight as he focused on the pleasure that was shotting through his body. Gods, it felt wonderful. The weight of the others hand on him, rubbing him through the thin layer of clothing that he wore. It was impossible to not buck up into the hand. Pants and gasps left his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, he found Thor staring down at him. "Thor, please." he panted out. "Touch me."

A smile spread on Thor's face at that. He enjoyed watching the younger face. Loki's red swollen lips that constantly let out moans and gasps. His green eyes full of desire and lust. He was all too happy to oblige with Loki's request. His hand leaving the bulge and going up to the drawstrings of the green trousers.

Before he could even get the strings untied, a knock sounded throughout his rooms. Causing the two to separate from their embrace. Their hearts pounding in their chests. Fear flooded Thor's eyes as he watched the door. Scared of whoever would walk in.

Loki sat his hand on Thor's shoulder and whispered. "Come find me later, and we'll go on that picnic." a smirk crossed his face just before he vanished. Disappearing from the room completely. Most likely teleporting himself back to his own chambers. Just in time too. As soon as he left the door opened and in walked their mother.

Frigga walked over to his bed. Her hands placed behind her back as she made her way over to him. She eyed Thor for a moment, and Thor silently prayed that she wouldn't question why his bed was messed up so bad. Instead, she just gave him a smile. It was the same type of smile that she gave him when he was younger. She would use it when he had forgotten something or had done something foolish. The smile was kind, but it had a small kind of tightness to it that still informed Thor that something was up. Though at the moment he couldn't tell what it was.

"Thor, honey, why are you still in bed?" She asks in her soft voice. Thor gave her a confused look. It was still rather early in the morning, and it was a day where he did not have classes to attend to. As far as he could remember, he didn't have anything planned today. One of the reasons why he was hoping to spend the entire morning in bed with Loki. Quickly noticing the confused look, Frigga adds. "The All-Father has requested your presence."

Ah, that. It had been several days since he had received the noticed that his father had wanted to speak to him about a pressing matter. Of course, he had to wait a few days before the two of them could discuss whatever the issue is. Thor had utterly forgotten the whole thing. Deffently not remembering that the summoning was today. How could he when his newfound lover was so distracting.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, right. It must have slipped my mind, especially with everything that has been happening." Amora's betrayal was still a massive concern throughout Asgard. With the guards still trying to figure out where the witch had disappeared to. The longer she was gone, the more fearful the people grew with what she was planning. Hopefully, it will serve as an excellent excuse to why Thor had forgotten his meeting.

His mother nodded her head in understanding. "Well none the less, you should get dress and hurry to the Throne room. You shouldn't keep your father waiting any longer, for he has other duties to attend to." She turned from him. "I will see you down there in a bit." she exited the room leaving the older prince to get ready.

Thor let out a sigh of relief as soon as the bedroom door closed behind his mother. She hadn't suspected a thing, along with buying his excuse. Maybe spending so much time with Loki is making him a better lier, he thought to himself with a pleased smile on his face. He through the blankets the rest of the way off his body. Glad that it hides the deflating tent in his pants. He made his way over to the washroom. Ready to get this meeting over with. The quicker it ends, the more time he will have with Loki.

As silent as a snake, Loki slipped into the kitchen. A few of the cooks looking up at the new presence in the room, but none of them saying anything. Knowing better to tell the prince that he didn't belong in there. They continued on working. Too busy trying to get lunch ready to worry about what the young prince was doing. He made his way over to the large oven. Using a wooden peel, he pulled a loaf of baked bread out of the heat of the oven. Getting a piece of cloth so he wouldn't burn his hand as he grabbed the bread. He placed the bread in the basket that he had brought with him.

He sat the basket onto an empty counter space, as he continued on filling the basket with things that he and his newfound lover would need. Throwing in a vine of grapes, apples, a wedge of cheese and then finally a bottle of wine. He couldn't help the soft smile that had spread over his face as he had gotten everything ready. He felt giddy. He wanted their little date to be nothing but romantic. The more he thought about it, the more excited that he becomes.

"What is the basket for?" a voice behind Loki asks. He spins around to face the source of the voice. Coming face to face with his mother. She watched him with a raised eyebrow. Obviously curious of what he was doing.

Offering her a small smile, Loki explains, "I am setting up a small picnic basket for Thor and myself." he says. Quickly noticing the questioning look that was sent his way. Thinking fast, he put his silver tongue to use. "It is one of Thor's idiotic ideas. He's hoping that if we spent some alone time together out bond as brothers will grow stronger. Probably is just going to end up being a huge waste of time." he says, sounding almost bored.

Frigga shakes her head. A pleased smile settling on her face. "No, I think it would be a wonderful idea. The two of you need to have a stronger connection. Especially for the years to come." she glanced over Loki's shoulder, checking out the things that had been placed inside of the basket. Spotting the bottle of wine. "And you are bringing wine, because?"

Fighting back the grimace that was trying to show up, he explains. "It will probably be the only way that I will be able to tolerate Thor for so long. If I have to spend so much time with him, I might as well enjoy my self." he let out a small laugh.

His mother watched him for a moment. Looking as though she had more questions to ask. But instead opted to just say. "I'm just glad that you agree to spend more time with him. I know how much he enjoys your company. It will be good for you two." her smile slowly faded as she grew more serious. She checked their surroundings to make sure that the staff was lingering. Placing a hand on her son's arm, she says, "how have you been doing. I know a lot has been happening as of late."

He stood there, silent, for a moment. Trying to think things through. How could he answer that? He wasn't about to tell her that the only reason he has been staying grounded was do to Thor. Thor was always there for him. Comforting him when dark thoughts and memories dance through his mind. He would wrap his arms around Loki, distracting him with kisses and whispering sweet nothings into the youngers ear. It kept Loki from descending into darkness. The same darkness that consumed him when he had killed Algrim. Of course, he could never tell his mother this.

Instead, he turned to his mother and gave her a soft smile. "I have been doing perfectly fine. I have been keeping myself busy and distracted by my studies. I don't need Amora's betrayal to get to me. There are more important things to worry about." He tells her.

The look on her face told him that she didn't believe him. Well, at least she didn't fully believe him. It was always hard to hide things from her. She was an intelligent woman. Always quick to notice things. However, she knew better than to press any further for answers. "Well, your brother should be finished speaking to your father. I am sure that he is waiting for you to join him." She gave him one last smile before exiting the room.

"It is so gorgeous out here," Thor exclaims. An enormous smile spreading across his face as he took in his surroundings. He followed his brothers lead as they walked along the shore of Asgard. That blue water was calm today. Rolling up on the white sand before descending back. The smell of sea salt filling the air. The mixture of that and the sound of the moving water, caused a relaxation to flood his senses. "I'm really enjoying the view from back here."

   Loki glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the blonde was shamefully staring at his arse. A light blush dusted across his cheeks. "You have no shame." Loki teases as he gives his hips a little sway. Fully aware of the eyes that were following his movements. He couldn't help the sly smile that danced on his lips. Enjoying it just as much as Thor was.

A hardy laugh left the blonde. "It's not my fault that you're so beautiful. Especially when you are such a tease." He had to resist the urge to reach out and grab at the other. His fingers twitching to reach forward and wrap his arms around the youngers waist. They were not in the clear yet, it was still easy to be spotted from where they were walking. They would be hidden from wandering eyes once they reach the confines of the cove.

For Thor, it had become hard not to touch the other when they were together. He enjoyed being around Loki, but he also enjoyed touching him. Even if it's the smallest of touches. Holding hands, a hand on the others back or shoulder. He tried his best to not act on those impulses while out in public. If he were to slip up, no matter how small, it could send everything crashing down. For Loki, it seemed like it was the easiest thing to do. He still shot mean looks and avoided the other. Thor was aware that it was all an act.

Even as they met up to go on this date, Loki was good at hiding his real feelings. Keeping an annoyed look on his face as he met Thor outside of the throne room. He had snarled at Thor and offered up mean comments that held no actual meaning behind them. But once they had gotten far enough away from the ears of the palace, Loki's false annoyance disappeared and was replaced with nonchalant flirting.

It didn't take much longer till they reached the cove. The cove was located at the base of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, it opened up into a small cave. The water washing up into the cavern, forming a small pool. Only deep enough to get your feet wet. But the calmness of the water. The cave only went back a little bit further. Giving them plenty of room to settle down next to the sea. The cave still had a good amount of light filtering through the opening, that gave the walls of the cave a golden tint.

Thor placed his hands on Loki's hips, pulling the younger to himself. Absentmindedly swaying as he buried his face in the crook of the Raveonettes neck. "It's so nice to be alone with you outside of the rooms," he whispers, his breath tickling Loki's ear.

Giggling, Loki leaned back into the embrace. "Indeed it is." he waved his hand, summoning a blanket and the basket to appear on the ground. Turning around, he grabbed the elders hand and pulled him towards the blanket. "Come, I have packed lunch for us." he sits down on the blanket and pulls Thor down to sit next to him. Sitting close together that their hips and shoulders were pressed together.

Opening the basket, Thor smiled, eying the contents of the basket. "This all looks wonderful." he pulls out a piece of bread. Ripping it in half and handing the other half to Loki.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Enjoying each others company. Both of them realize how hungry they were and a bit preoccupied with filling their growling stomachs to talk.

After a couple of minutes, it was Loki that broke the silence between them. "So what did the All-father want to discuss with you." He asks, recalling that his mother mentioned the meeting earlier that day. He glanced over at the other. A slender eyebrow arched in questioning.

A wide smile spread across Thor's face, as excitement filled his eyes. "Ah, yes." he begins. "Father wanted to disuse with me about expanding my duties as a prince. He thinks that it is now time that I learn how to wield Moljir. He has noticed that my ability to control lightning has been growing stronger and wishes that I begin to work on training with it. He is hoping that it will help with any other threats that appear in Asgard or the nine realms for that matter."

Loki nods in understanding, knowing fully well what Thor had meant by threats in Asgard. It was about the issues that Amora and Algrim had caused. Odin was preparing for another attack, either on Asgard or the other realms, Loki had no idea, and he didn't want to find out. Instead of pushing for further questions, he smiled back at the older. "Congratulations," he tells him, "I'm so proud of you." slowly he lied his hand on the blondes cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

As soon as their lips met, Thor's strong arms wrapped around the thin waist of Loki. Rolling them over, so the blonde was now hovering over the other. Their lips moving together in perfect rhythm. It didn't take long for Thor's tongue to push pass lips and began exploring the other's mouth. Both tongues dancing around each other. Not fighting for dominance, just enjoying the feel of their tounges running up against each other.

Loki's hand immediately found it's self tangled in the blonde locks. Gently pulling at the hair as he let out soft moans of pleasure. He could feel Thor's hand travel down his body until it lands right on his bottom. Squeezing the young princes ass and using it to push their bodies closer together. Allowing the younger to fell the others desire.

Their lips parted, but only for a second, before Thor's lips went down to the other's neck. Running his tongue up an uncovered strip of skin on the neck. Thor smiling when he felt a shiver run through Loki's body. When Loki spoke, his voice was horsed and breathless. "Thor," he says. Getting the others attention, though Thor didn't stop his assault on the ravenettes neck. "I want to go all the way with you."

Thor stops mid-kiss and slowly pulls back, staring down at him with a shocked expression. That defiantly took him by surprise. Loki was always telling him that he wanted to wait. That he didn't want to rush into things. So it was a shock to hear that he wanted to actually go for it. Looking down at the other, he could see the unbridled desire and lust that was shown as clear as day on the young man's face. That look alone made him want to take Loki then and there. Though he is sure as Hel didn't want to rush through their first time. "If you are ready, we can go as far as you want."

Loki nods slowly. "I do… I mean, I am prepared to go all the way." he reached up and closed the distance between their lips.

"They're probably over here." A voice calls out. Coming from the outside of the cavern. Thor quickly rolled off of Loki and straightened everything up. Noticing that they had knocked some food over while they were making out. Loki sat up and fixed his hair and clothing. Making sure it was no longer out of place. His fear-filled eyes quickly glanced over to the blonde. Who was looking for them?

   Their answer was soon questioned as four figures walked towards the opening of the cavern. The sunlight silhouetting the figures until they walked into the shade of the cave. Revealing that it was no other than the warriors three, with Sif in tow. The three men looked indifferent as to why they were here. As if they weren't entirely sure what they were doing. Sif, on the other hand, had a determined look on her face.

Loki gritted his teeth upon seeing them. Why was he not surprised to see Sif there. She always tends to show up when she is lease wanted. He wanted to yell at them to go away. To leave them alone.

Of course, Thor beat him to it. "Friends." He says with forced excitement. Loki could quickly tell that the blonde was just as annoyed as he was. "What brings all of you here?" he smiles at them, as they walked towards the blanket and sit down. It did not go unnoticed that Sif sat down right next to the older prince.

Fandrall sat next to Loki, as Volstagg and Hogan sat across from them. "Sif was worried about the two of you." the black-haired warrior says, nodding his head towards the said woman.

"What is there for her to worry," Thor asks. Hoping that if he answered all of their questions, they would leave quicker.

Volstagg ran a hand through his long red beard. "I believe she was nervous that Loki was plotting something." he shrugged the whole thing off before his eyes land on the picnic basket that was still full of food. "May I?" he asks before digging into the food.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sif," Thor says, bringing his attention over the dark-haired woman. "I invited Loki to this picnic so we could bond as brothers. It's not anything that you should concern yourself with." He tells her.

A snort came from Fandral. "See Sif. There was no reason for you to freak out like you did." He groans out. There was no doubt that Sif had dragged the three of them out here in her fit of panic.

Loki tried to sit away from the group. All to annoyed to really contribute to the conversation Thor and his friends were having. This was the second time today that the two of them had been interrupted. Sure he could forgive his mother, but Sif being the interruption this time was all too annoying. Why in her right mind did she think that she needed to follow them? And it just annoyed him even more that all four of them just invited themselves to join them.

His eyes met the blue ones of Thor for a moment. Just long enough to see Thor mouth, "Later." yes later we'll finish what we started, Loki told himself. Once they are away from everyone, and behind locked doors, they will continue. Loki couldn't wait to get this picnic over with.

 


	15. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry for the Delay of this chapter. It took longer than I was expecting. This story is not completed, I have a lot more chapters to add to this. For some reason this keeps saying that it is finished and I haven't figured out how to fix it. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

   "Again, I want to apologies for Sif," Fandrall says for the tenth time that night. He and Thor were walking down the empty corridors. It was late into the evening, and only a few servants were still milling about the palace. They had all left the cove when the sun was beginning to set, wanting to get back before there was no more daylight left. Right, when they got to the palace, Loki quickly made his exit. Stalking off in the opposite direction that the group was headed. Hogan and Volstagg were able to drag Sif away, taking her gods knows where. Allowing Fandral time to apologize over and over for the whole ordeal. It is evident that he felt terrible about Sif dragging them all out there.  
   Thor shrugged his shoulders and gives his friend a smile. "Don't worry about it," he said, barely paying any attention. His mind was too focused on searching down every corridor they passed. Searching up and down for a dark-haired prince. When Loki had stocked off, a spike of fear had settled in the older heart. Was Loki mad at him? If so, was it because he didn't tell his friends to leave them be? He definitely noticed how uncomfortable Loki was with how close Sif was sitting next to Thor. It was certainly awkward for both of them. But Loki had stayed through the whole thing. If he were truly upset, he would have marched off a long time ago.   
   They came to a stop in front of Thor's bedroom door. Fandral looked at him with a bit of guilt dancing in his eyes. "It wasn't right of us to invite ourselves to your picnic. I think it's great that you want a stronger relationship with your brother. I think it would be good for both of you." He placed a hand on Thor's arm and gave a small smile. "Well, I'll let you go for the night. Remember we have training tomorrow afternoon," he says before walking down the long corridor.   
   A long sigh left Thor's lips. He ran a hand through his hair before entering his rooms. He was too busy trying to figure out how he would apologize to Loki to noticed the lite candles that were spread throughout his bedroom. Once he finally saw them, he was too focused on the figure on his bed to pay any mind to the flickering candles.   
   Loki sat on the edge of the bed. Dressed in a green silk robe and a sly smile. His long bare legs peeking out from the opening in the robe. His hair was pushed behind his ears, not letting a single strain obscure the devilish look in his eyes. Thor's eyes kept scanning him, taking in his appearance. Doing his best to not run to the bed and take him right then.   
   "Loki." he choked out. "I wasn't thinking that I would be seeing you again tonight. I was worried that you were angry and that you wouldn't return. I'm sorry it's all my fault. I should have told them to leave." Thor's words stumble out of his mouth. He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.   
   With grace, Loki stood from the bed and glided over to the blonde. Placing a hand on Thor's cheek, Loki tells him. "I'm not mad at you. Who I am mad at is Sif, but I'll deal with that later." he let a small smile play on his lips before he connected them to his lovers. Thor kissed back immediately, placing his large hands on the slim hips of the younger. Loki's hands fell down to the button's of Thor's shirt and quickly undoing them.  
He pulled back for a moment and whispers. "I wasn't joking when I said that I wanted to go all the way." he leans in close. Lips nearly brushing the blonde's ear, he whispers. "Make love to me, Thor." he moved back again and saw the hunger and lust dancing in the eyes of the other. It sent a bolt of excitement and anticipation throughout his body.   
The smile that spread across Thor's face was anything but small, reaching all the way up to his blue eyes. "As you wish." Thor breathed out. His voice deep and his desires evident as he spoke. He kissed the younger again. It was slow and passionate. No urgency. It was just the two of them. No one was coming in here. No one was going to interrupt them. They had all night to go however slow or fast they choose. And Thor wanted to take his time and make this moment last.   
Loki melted into the kiss. Falling in love with the feeling all over again. There was no way he could possibly get used to this feeling. Every time they kiss, it felt different, like a new experience. Feeling better than he could have ever dreamt of. It was intoxicating. Leaving him craving for more. For more kisses and touches. He wanted to feel it all.   
He didn't have to wait long. Their slow passionate kiss picked up speed. Their lips moving quicker together. Especially when Thor's tongue quickly licked Loki's bottom lip, asking for permission. Not wanting to force his way in without the other condolence. Loki's lip's waste no time to part, allowing the tongue to sweep in and pulling the youngers tongue into a dance. Twirling and swishing around together.   
Loki's hands tangled in the blonde locks. Gently pulling at the hair, knowing all too well that the simple act was turning Thor on. Loki's hands found his way to Loki's hips. Pulling them closer together, each of them feeling the others growing arousal. Thor smiled into the kiss as his hands continued to travel further down. Not stopping until they were cupping the round cheeks of Loki's ass. Lightly squeezing and causing Loki to moan.  
   Thor lifter Loki up a bit off of the ground. Giving Loki a moment to wrap his legs around the olders hips. Thor's hands easily supporting Loki's weight. Loki wasn't worried about the other dropping him. Knowing all too well of the blonde man's strength. Loki bucked his hips, enjoying the friction of his cock being pressed against the hard muscles of Thor's stomach.  
Breaking the kiss, Thor watched Loki for a moment. Seeing the youngers eyes closed as a few sighs left his lips. "A little eager, are we."  
A small blush-colored Loki's pale face when he realized what he was doing. He didn't stop. It felt too good to do that. Instead, a sly smile danced on his lips, their eyes meeting each other as Loki purrs. "I have been waiting all day for this. Can you blame me for being a little excited about what is to come." To emphasize his statement, he grinded his hips against Thor.   
All Thor could do was smile at that. His lips quickly moving to Loki's neck. Kissing and nipping from his ear all the way down to Loki's collar. Having to push the green robe away, causing it to fall down Loki's shoulders. Loki's head fell back, eyes closed once again, and quite moans coming out of his mouth. The youngers hips humping up against the blonde. Loving how it felt and how it was teasing Thor.   
A loud squick left Loki as his back landed on the bed. Too caught up in the pleasure to realize that Thor had been walking over to his bed. He stared up at Thor, who was staring back down at him. In a quick motion, Thor pulled his shirt over his head. Smiling at the way Loki's green eyes quickly scanned down the muscled chest in front of him. He didn't leave Loki waiting long before joining the younger on the bed. Pushing Loki's legs further apart, before settling in between his thighs. The green robe parting with the action leaving nothing between their arousals, besides the thin fabric of Thor's trousers.   
Their lips crashed together, not wasting a second for their tounges to start dancing together. Thor's hands undoing the sash of the robe and quickly pulling it away from Loki's body. Leaving Loki completely bare. Sitting back, Thor took in the sight before him. Taking in the beauty that is Loki. His pale chest moving up and down, his hands splayed out by the side of his head, his legs are spread out, and his hardening cock laying on his stomach. Beads of pre-cum collecting around the tip. The young man's eyes were lite up by the excitement. His kiss swollen lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. He was gorgeous. He was stunning.   
"Enjoying the view." Loki whisper.  
Thor leaned down, capturing his lips again before pulling back and saying. "Immensely." He lowered his head. Kissing down Loki's neck, then going down his chest and almost all the way down his navel. Right before getting to the young man's member, Thor ran his tongue back up. Stopping at his right nipple. He nipped and sucked on the small pink bud. Listening to the light moans that left Loki's lips. He moved to the left nipple, giving it the same treatment as the one before. Not stopping till the bud was hard.   
He moved away once again, his face coming to hover above Loki's. "Do you have any lotion or Salva?" He asks, tilting his head to the side a bit. "I wish not to hurt you during this." Thor quickly scanned the room. Trying to remember if he had anything as such hidden in his room. Perhaps in the washroom.  
Loki let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, I have something that you can use." He waved his hand to the side. Summoning a jar to appear on the small bedside table. Thor reached over and picked it up. Studying the jar with a questioning face. He screwed the lid off, revealing an off white cream inside. Out of curiosity, he brought the jar up to his nose and took a sniff of it. It smelt familiar. It was the smell of a mixture of lavender and cedarwood. It smelt like Loki. Probably the lotion that Loki usually used.   
Testingly, he dipped his fingers into the cream. Feeling the cold lotion between his fingers. Loki stared up at him, anticipation in his eyes. Thor nervously bit his lip. He had never been with another man before. Only women had occupied his bed. He understood how it works and what he needed to do. He was just scared of hurting his lover. He moved back down Loki's body, leaving kisses here and there. His head rested between the ravenettes legs.  
Thor ran his tongue up the underside of Loki's member, causing a surprised gasp to leave the young prince's mouth. The blonde's tongue circled that head of the cock and teasing the slit, right before he engulfs the entire length. Taking in as much as he can without gagging. Loki's fingers tangling in blonde locks, encouraging Thor to continue. He started bobbing his head. His lips moving up and down the length, when he got up towards the head, he would swirl his tongue around it before continuing bobbing.   
Loki couldn't help the noises that were falling out of his opened mouth. His eyes trained on Thor's movements. Memorizing everything that he can. He was so caught up in the movement of the older's mouth that he didn't notice the slick finger circling his enterence. Not until one pushed in him. He took in a sharp gasp at the feeling. Thor paused his movements for a moment, making sure that Loki was alright. Seeing that the younger wasn't in any pain, he continued to push his finger inside.  
He pumped his fingers with the rhythm of his mouth. Once the muscles around his finger relaxed, he added a second. Scissoring his fingers, stretching Loki out as he went on. Soon the third finger was put in. Spreading his fingers until it was prepared for Thor. The whole time the young prince was a moaning mess. His head thrown back, and his hair fanning out around his head.   
Thor pulled off of Loki's cock, giving one last kiss to the head before moving up Loki's body. Coming face to face, he gave the young prince a charming smile. Gently cupping Loki's cheek, he whispers. "Are you ready?"  
Loki didn't hesitate to nod his head. "Yes," he whispers back. "I'm ready." he didn't have to wait too long. Thor stood up from the bed. Pulling his trousers off. His hard member springing free from the confines. Loki's eyed the length. It defiantly wasn't as long as his own, at least not by much, but the girth was a lot more. He squirmed in anticipation as he took note of the dark blonde curls at the base of the cock.   
Rejoining the young prince on the bed, Thor placed himself, so he was back between the legs of the other. Having those legs bend over his shoulder, giving him complete access to where he needs to go. Quickly he grabbed the lotion and spread it on his cock. Positioning himself at Loki's entrances, he slowly began to push in. It was so hard not to ram all of the way in when the warm tightness enveloped the tip. What made him think twice was the nervous look on Loki's face. He looked uncomfortable, on the border of pain. Fear flooded his mind. Was he moving too fast? Should he have done more preparing?  
A hand found his, interlacing their fingers. Thor looked up at the small smile Loki was giving him. "I'm alright. Keep going," he whispers. Though his voice was horsed. He continued pushing in, slower than before. Their hands stayed laced together until Thor was sheathed all the way to the hilt. They were both panting heavily. Loki was so warm and tight, it took all of Thor's willpower to not start pounding into the younger man.   
It was several excruciatingly long seconds till Loki finally whispered. "You may move now." his voice was strained. Ether out of impatience or out of pain, Thor wasn't sure. He wasted no more time, slowly pulled out till the tip was the only thing left inside. In one swift movement, he thrust all the way back in.  
Loki let out a loud gasp, almost sounding like a silent scream. His arms wrapping around Thor's neck, nails digging into the tanned flesh. Thor paused yet again, only to be encouraged by the smaller man. "Keep going. I'm fine."  
Nodding slowly, Thor continued. Thrusting in and out, starting at a slow, steady pass. His lips found Loki's, swallowing up the moan that was falling out. Their tongues swirling around each other. Thor tongue dominating easily. His lips then trailed back down Loki's neck. Sucking on the flesh. The noises leaving the young prince grew louder and became nothing but pleasure. Smirking to himself, Thor speeds up. Thrusting in faster and harder.  
Thor hit a bundle of nerves inside Loki, causing the younger to throw his head back and let out a small scream. Pure pleasure spread throughout his body as Thor hit that spot over and over again. A slight pressure appeared in his stomach, growing tighter and tighter. Loki would cry out, telling him to go faster and harder. Thor was all too happy to oblige. Plowing into the young man. Sound of skin slapping skin, moans, and grunts filled the room. Erotic sounds that drove them both mad.  
"Thor.... ahhh... I'm close." Loki says in between moans. His back arching as his prostate was hit once again.   
Thor grunted and smiled down at the young prince. "As am I." Thor reached down and took Loki's member in his hand. Stroking him in time with each thrust. Brining Loki closer to the edge. It took only a few more thrusts till Loki was crying out in extasy as cum covered his stomach and the hand wrapped around him. The name of his lover on his lips.  
It was precisely what Thor needed. The tightening of the walls around his cock sent him falling right over the edge. He bit down on Loki's neck hard enough that it was sure to leave a bruise. Filling the younger up with cum, he rode out his orgasm in sloppy thrusts.   
Gently, Thor pulls out right before collapsing on the bed right next to the other. Both trying to calm their breathing. Their eyes meet, and smiles spread across their faces. "I love you," Loki says softly.  
Thor's smile just grew wider as he wrapped his arms around a slim waist and pulled the younger to him. "I love you too," he whispers before kissing the top of Loki's head. He pulled the blankets over them once they had settled down. "Now get some sleep, love," he adds just before sleep overtook the two of them. 


End file.
